


Meretriz de Sangre

by kany88



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slash, vamp au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kany88/pseuds/kany88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YunHo acaba de perder a su único compañero. A pesar de que se siente solo, el dolor es demasiado fresco para estar buscando a alguien que llene el hueco en su corazón… pero luego…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Hay escenas de contenido sexual H/H, malas palabras, etc., Si no les gusta… dejen de leer. Otra adaptación, para matar el tiempo

YunHo no había salido en busca de sangre. No era necesario desde su conversión hacia varios siglos atrás, y la sed era fácil de mantener a raya. Además, los recuerdos de YooChun estaban todavía demasiado frescos, demasiado dolorosos para querer alimentarse de otro. Salió porque era más sencillo que permanecer en silencio en casa, sin nadie que lo acompañara

 

El farol de la desolada calle, sombreaba el callejón donde se encontraba un pequeño y nada popular cine. Un naranja espeluznante bañaba el lugar con lúgubres sombras. YunHo había ido a ver una película  a medianoche, alfo fuerte y rápido, con mucha acción y totalmente olvidable, con un montón de violencia gratuita. Algo para hacerle olvidar el dolor de la pérdida. Pero la película se terminó y aún faltaba mucho para que la larga y solitaria noche concluyera, dejándolo sin nada que hacer y nadie con quien hablar

 

La última noche de otoño era inusualmente fría, pero YunHo estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Si tan solo YooChun estuviera vivo… habría estado en casa delante de un relajante fuego frente a la chimenea. YooChun con un vaso de  soju, ambos discutiendo sobre la película que acababan de ver o simplemente relajándose en compañía del otro. Más tarde, si YunHo tenía sed, YooChun podría haberle ofrecido su muñeca o la parte anterior de su codo. Y si fuera una ocasión especial, como el aniversario de su larga relación y amistad, podría incluso haberle ofrecido su garganta.

 

YunHo cerró los ojos, recordando el tibio aroma del cuello de YooChun, la dulce pasión, mientras sus colmillos perforaban la piel de su amigo, el sentimiento reconfortante con el que ellos se venían, era tan fuerte… después, YooChun se retiraría para estar solo, algo que siempre hacia sentir triste a YunHo, pero era un precio que siempre estuvo dispuesto a pagar por esos raros momentos de éxtasis

 

Escuchó el roce de los zapatos bajo el cemento detrás de él mucho antes de lo que un humano podría detectar.

 

Si alguien tenía la intención de atacarlo, la persona se llevaría una muy desagradable sorpresa. Él no estaba de humor para soportar locuras esta noche. Girándose repentinamente para hacer frente a su posible agresor, le saludó una visión sorprendente

 

El muchacho estaba en su adolescencia, todavía en la flor de la adolescencia, YunHo estimó con una mirada el cuerpo compacto. Lacios cabellos negros oscurecían su frente y un par de ojos oscuros, que miraban fijamente. El chico estaba templando, y no era de extrañar ya que su ropa solo parecía consistir en unos ajustados y gastados pantalones y un par de desgastadas y viejas botas. Tenía la piel pálida y un ligeramente musculoso pecho, y los discos planos rosa de sus pezones eran duras y pequeñas protuberancias

 

-Oye. ¿Estás buscando algo de acción? – el joven se acercó a YunHo, su boca, con esos carnosos labios, parecía dibujar una sonrisa sensual. No se veía demasiado experimentado, así que al chico no le importaba lo que pensaran de él sus clientes. Pensó YunHo. No debía tener el tiempo suficiente en las calles como para haberse vuelto rudo y frio, aún. Y el chico nunca lo sería si no era más cuidadoso a la hora de elegir clientela, ofrecerse como un aperitivo sexual a uno de los perdidos era equivalente de ofrecer un filete a un perro hambriento con la esperanza de que sólo diera una mordida. De hecho, el chico tenía suerte de que YunHo no tuviera sed.

 

YunHo podría haberlo matado con tanta facilidad, sería como aplastar a una cucaracha, pero no creía en la violencia gratuita, al menos, ninguna que no estuviera en las películas, de todos modos. Así que simplemente sacudió la cabeza

 

-Haré que esto sea realmente bueno para ti – el chico estaba casi pidiendo ahora. Dio un paso adelante y puso una mano sobre la manga del abrigo de YunHo, dejándose llevar más por las apariencias que para protegerse del frío. Las inclemencias del clima no era un problema para uno de los perdidos – voy a chupártelo – continuó el muchacho, acariciando su mano fría sobre el brazo de YunHo – Chuparte como nunca has sido chupado antes y tragar cada gota de tu leche, lo juro

 

Por un momento, YunHo estuvo tentado. Se había entregado a la lujuria de la carne, incluso con menos frecuencia de lo que alimentaba la sed, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo por última vez un cuerpo cálido y dispuesto en su cama

 

YooChun había desaprobado que trajera forasteros a casa, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones, su “mejor amigo” saliera para encontrarse con un poco de compañía femenina

 

El chico era hermoso, fresco, joven y con esa blanca piel, reflejaba la flor de la juventud en sus mejillas. YunHo podía oler el almizclado aroma, incluso con  las palomitas de maíz y la grasa rancia en los malolientes contenedores de basura cercanos. Pero no, sólo había pasado un mes desde lo de YooChun. No estaba listo para seguir adelante, ni siquiera para una sola noche de pasión. Así que levanto suavemente la mano del muchacho de su manga

 

-Disculpa – murmuró, moviendo la cabeza – eres muy hermoso, pero no me encuentro de ánimos para hacerte compañía esta noche

 

-¿Estás seguro? – Había una súplica en la voz del chico que casi le partió el corazón –Yo… dejaré que me folles, digo, si tú quieres – la actitud seductora había desaparecido, reemplazada por pura desesperación. YunHo sintió su corazón apretujado, sintiendo empatía por el dolor en la voz del muchacho, y un súbito deseo de proteger a este niño de la calle se apoderó de él. Su propia estupidez le molestaba. ¿Qué pasaba con él esta noche? Era el momento de enviar a ese prostituto de vuelta a su camino antes de que él hiciera algo que realmente lamentara

 

-Te he dicho que no – exclamó, enseñando los dientes. Sintió que sus colmillos se alargaban y vio la mirada de terror creciendo en los oscuros ojos – No es lo que quiero, así que déjame en paz

 

Se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose salvajemente infeliz. Sin duda, podría haber manejado la situación de forma más amable. YooChun habría encontrado una mejor manera. Un enfoque más civilizado. YunHo había perdido lamentablemente mucho de su comportamiento humano en los último años, pero su amigo siempre había mantenido su humanidad, a pesar, o quizás a causa de vivir con YunHo

 

Él dejó al pequeño meretriz solo en el callejón, alejándose del lugar cuando un fuerte olor asaltó su nariz. Lustroso, metálico, con sabor a cobre, el olor que estaba más en sintonía con  el mundo. El olor a sangre fresca. YunHo se giró lentamente al ver al chico parado con  el brazo derecho extendido. Sostenía una pequeña navaja en la otra mano, y una línea oscura de sangre que parecía una fina raya negra en la penumbra, goteaba.

 

-Tal vez, después de todo, si tengo algo que desees – ladeó la cadera y agito su brazo tentadoramente, sonriendo burlonamente hacia YunHo

 

En tres rápidos y largos pasos, YunHo regresó a su lado. Tomando la muñeca del muchacho en un pucho de hierro, sintiendo los huesos dentro, molerse juntos cuando lo estrujó. El chico gritó de dolor y dejó caer la navaja al suelo con un gran estrépito. YunHo presionó con más fuerza, y el chico cayó de rodillas, con los ojos  muy abiertos en la oscuridad del callejón

 

-¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser lo que acabas de hacer? – YunHo exigió. Podía escuchar la rabia en su voz, pero no podía evitarlo, el olor de la sangre y la oferta de sexo trajeron a su rugiente sed latente a la superficie - ¿Sabes qué tipo de criaturas habitan en la noche? ¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo? Podría matarte ahora, drenarte en menos de un minuto, y nadie lo sabría

 

-Mátame, entonces – gritó, sorprendiendo a YunHo con su valentía repentina – Mátame y envíame al infierno de una puta vez ¡Por lo menos hace calor allí!

 

YunHo iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando una suave y aceitosa voz lo interrumpió

 

-¿Alguien dijo algo de calentarse? – dijo el hombre alto, delgado, que se desprendió de las sombras y serpenteó  hacia ellos con sigilo – Porque sucede que tengo un agradable y cálido fuego esperando en mi barraca. No está muy lejos de aquí, justo en las afueras de la ciudad – el recién llegado sonrió con una sonrisa escalofriante cuando miró al chico – Creo que te gustaría

 

YunHo no conocía al mortuorio extraño, pero sabía que era un demonio de sangre, también uno de los perdidos, pero cuya humanidad había desaparecido por completo, destruida por años de aprovecharse de inocentes indefensos. Un demonio de sangre era la forma más pura de los predadores, y éste había sido atraído por la sangre del chico  como un tiburón en el agua o un tigre en la selva. No sobreviviría la noche si se iba con él. De pronto, el instinto de protección que YunHo había intentado suprimir explotó completamente

 

-Estoy seguro que deseas llevártelo y luego arrancarle la garganta – gruño, enseñando los colmillos al extraño

 

El demonio de sangre sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus largos caninos

 

-Tú no parecías interesado, así que pensé que podría quedarme con la oferta del  chico – miro al niño, todavía en cuclillas a los pies de YunHo en el cemento sucio – La sangre, a cambio de comida y un lugar cálido para pasar la noche – dijo sonriendo

 

El chico se lamió los labios, al parecer, considerando la oferta

 

-¿Nada de sexo? – preguntó con miedo

 

El demonio de sangre rio sardónicamente, un sonido escalofriante

 

-No es que follarte no me interese, no en este momento de todos modos

 

-Él tiene razón – YunHo miró al demonio de sangre y se negó a liberar al chico de su agarre – No te molestarás con la mierda hasta que él te drene completamente, estarás más que medio muerto, de manera que la necrofilia no le molestará en lo más mínimo

 

-¿Y qué te hace mucho mejor a ti? – Susurró el extraño a través de los colmillos de tiburón –Eres uno de los perdidos, igual que yo. Tienes sed, de la misma forma que yo la tengo

 

-Pero no tomo sangre si la persona no lo desea. Y no hasta el punto de drenarles hasta la muerte- YunHo levantó al chico del sucio concreto y lo apretó. Manteniendo los ojos fijos en las rojas esferas brillantes del demonio de sangre, lamió una línea larga hasta el antebrazo del muchacho, sellando la herida de la navaja. El rico sabor a cobre de la sangre fresca explotó en su lengua, y sintió su pene levantarse en respuesta. Para su sorpresa, sintió el temblor del chico con evidente placer también. Pero se negó a ser distraído de su propósito

 

Los ojos rojos del demonio se estrecharon

 

-¿Hay algún buen punto para tu pequeña acusación? – exigió con desdén

 

-Lo hay – dijo YunHo – Yo reclamo a este chico como mío. Ve a cazar alguna presa de otros, el chico me pertenece – puso al pequeño prostituto detrás de él y se mantuvo de pie, listo para luchar si fuera necesario

 

Él era grande y bien constituido, media más de uno ochenta, con una anchura proporcional de pecho y hombros, pero la fuerza física no siempre contaba en estos altercados. El demonio de sangre era, un antiguo, un veterano. El mal brilló en sus ojos rojos,  YunHo detectó que tenía más fuerza que la que mostraba con su esquelético cuerpo.

 

El demonio de sangre se irguió, pareciendo repentinamente enorme en la oscuridad. YunHo le gruñó, dejando que sus colmillos se alargaran hasta su punto máximo. No sabía por qué se sentía tan protector con el chico, pero se aferraría a la perspectiva de reclamarlo como suyo, sin importar lo que costara

 

El demonio de sangre creció de toda su forma cadavérica, bloqueando el farol, mugiendo un horrible y bajo silbido escapado de sus fauces abiertas de su boca, ahora rodeada de colmillos irregulares. Sin embargo, YunHo se mantuvo firme. Detrás de él, podía sentir al chico temblando de miedo. Alcanzándolo por detrás, puso una mano sobre el brazo del chico, consolándolo para asegurarle de que no entrara en pánico y saliera corriendo. Que seguramente era lo que el demonio de sangre quería. Si dejaba que el pequeño meretriz saliera de la protección que YunHo abrigaba sobre él, el demonio podría lanzarse en picada sobre el muchacho y drenarlo en menos de un minuto antes de que YunHo pudiera arrancárselo de encima

 

-Quédate cerca – murmuró YunHo al chico mientras veía a su enemigo crecer en la noche – Está haciendo una exhibición de fuera para tratar de asustarte y alejarte de mí. Si logra su objetivo, estrás muerto

 

-Yo… no voy a ninguna parte – susurró el chico. Se apretó con fuerza contra la espalda de YunHo y puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura del vampiro. Todavía temblaba como un cachorro  asustado, YunHo sintió su posesivo instinto de protección aumentar de nuevo. El chico era suyo, y él lucharía hasta la muerte su fuese necesario para protegerlo. Tal vez mostró la determinación en sus ojos, o tal vez el demonio de sangre, simplemente no tenía ganas de luchar. Era una gran ciudad después de todo, y había un montón de niños callejeros por allí, para asaltar. Quizás ninguno tan bonito  como el chico, pero más fácil de llegar a ellos con certeza. Por alguna razón, abandonó la lucha. Hubo un súbito siseo bajo, mientras una ráfaga de aire maloliente ventiló delante de ellos, y entonces el demonio de sangre se había ido

 

YunHo se quedó inmóvil, forzando todos sus sentidos para asegurarse de que no fuera una artimaña por parte del demonio.

 

Pero no había ningún rastro de sonido o indicio de que el  demonio de sangre volviera, y sólo después de un momento, se relajó

 

-¿Qué… qué acaba de suceder? – YunHo no pudo definir si los dientes del pequeño meretriz castañeaban por el miedo o el frío, pero de cualquier manera sintió una gran ola de piedad y eso aumentó  el sentido protector en él. Suavemente separó los brazos que habían sido envueltos alrededor de su cintura en un apretón de muerte, se dio la vuelta para ver la cara del asustado chico

 

-Solo evité que te convirtieras en el aperitivo de medianoche, pequeño – murmuró – Vamos, te acompañare a casa

 

-Yo… no tengo una casa, ya no – el chico parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla, mirando lo ojos de YunHo - ¿Por qué crees que estaba tratando de vender mi culo? ¿Piensas que haría esta mierda si tuviera un lugar a donde ir?

 

YunHo sintió la compasión, moverlo una vez más. Reconoció la locura de dejarse atraer por el encanto de este niño callejero, pero el chico se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Aún no había soltado el abrigo de YunHo, y la parte superior de su cabeza estaba sólo al nivel adecuado para caber debajo de la barbilla de YunHo

 

_Bueno, no es como si él pudiera lastimarme de algún modo,_ pensó YunHo para sí mismo. _Y si lo dejo aquí, seguramente morirá expuesto a cualquier otro peligro, si es que este maldito demonio de sangre no regresa para buscarlo_

De repente, tomó una decisión

 

-Vamos – dijo, quitándose el abrigo y poniéndolo alrededor de los hombros del tembloroso chico

 

-¿A dónde… a dónde vamos? – preguntó el chico, pero parecía lo suficientemente dispuesto a seguir a YunHo  a donde lo llevara

 

-A mi casa – YunHo miró a los ojos del chico por un momento, advirtiendo la mirada medio hambrienta en los oscuros ojos – Aunque, pasaremos por algún lugar donde podamos comprar comida primero. Creo que podrías necesitar comer un poco. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 

-JaeJoong – el chico lo miró con ojos llenos de confianza – Soy JaeJoong ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

 

-YunHo, ¡Ven, vamos por algo de comer! – YunHo puso su brazo alrededor del muchacho protectoramente y lo llevó a su coche

 

 

* * *

 

 

JaeJoong se sentó en la tapicería de cuero del Audi, y echó una mirada de reojo al hombre alto y bien construido, que estaba maniobrando el costoso auto con facilidad. Fue un dulce paseo, mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa en la que JaeJoong se hubiera subido antes, a pesar de haberse estado vendiendo para mamar pollas o dejarse follar, ocasionalmente durante casi seis meses, la mayoría de sus clientes eran ricos. Casi todos lo eran, _pero ninguno de ellos se parecen a YunHo_ pensó JaeJoong, incapaz de quitar sus ojos de él

 

El hombre a su lado aparentaba estar en la mitad de los veintes, pero tenía un aplomo que decía, era mucho mayor. Tenía un espeso cabello oscuro y el rostro de un ángel, no es que JaeJoong notara generalmente detalles como esos. Pero el hombre era más que sólo una verga y buen culo, incluso él mismo, cuando no estaba prostituyéndose, se sentía más que eso también. Cuando él estaba precisamente “trabajando”, más o menos rezaba para que sus clientes fueran menores de sesenta años y no le tocaran engendros mutantes totalmente. Bueno, YunHo era más que un mutante, reflexionó

 

El marcado cuerpo del hombre, lo había protegido contra la cosa… esa cosa que estaba caliente. JaeJoong aún podía sentir la línea de fuego a lo largo de su antebrazo, donde YunHo lo había lamido para sellar su corte, y él ya quería más.

 

Eso en sí mismo era inusual. JaeJoong disfrutaba tener relaciones sexuales con otros hombres, había fantaseado con ellos desde que tuvo edad suficiente para comprender lo que era el sexo. Pero hacer algo para divertirte con alguien que amabas, o al menos que te gustara, a que lo hicieras para ganarte la vida follando con extraños, eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Lo había descubierto de una forma muy dura en los últimos seis meses.

 

JaeJoong no podía recordar la última vez que se había vuelto loco por uno de sus clientes, pero este hombre, YunHo, era alguien especial. JaeJoong sabía que no era del todo humano, después de todo había visto los colmillos salir de sus dientes superiores, pero en ese momento, no le importó nada de eso. Lo único que él quería, no era sólo el increíble y hermoso cuerpo y su agraciado rostro. O los ojos oscuros, que se veían tan tristes. No, fue más por el modo  en que el vampiro actuó. La forma posesiva en que había reclamado a JaeJoong cuando el ser oscuro lo había amenazado. JaeJoong no había pertenecido a ninguna parte, ni a nadie desde hacía mucho tiempo. No desde que su madre metió a SangJin en sus vidas, pero él no quería pensar en eso

 

-¿Dónde vives? – preguntó a YunHo cuando el hombre redujo la velocidad del auto señalando un restaurante de comida rápida abierto las veinticuatro horas

 

-En Hannam-dong – YunHo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en la valla de colores que mostraba las imágenes de exquisitas y apetitosas hamburguesas con papas fritas - ¿Estará bien eso? Te llevaría a un restaurante más decente, pero no creo que estén abiertos a estas horas de la noche

 

-Sí, esto es genial – JaeJoong apenas podía hablar, se le hizo agua la boca. Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que consiguiera un cliente y dos días sin haber comido absolutamente nada. Una vez más, pensó que YunHo era diferente. Nunca alguno de sus clientes se había ofrecido a comprarle algo de comida antes. En su mayoría, sólo querían utilizar su culo y su boca y correrse dentro de él para luego volver a su  “rectas” vidas con sus esposas, y olvidar su pequeña visita bajo el extraño callejón

 

-¿Qué quieres comer?

 

JaeJoong arrastró sus ojos a través del iluminado  tablero del menú, dándose cuenta de que YunHo lo miraba expectante – Uh ¿Qué puedo pedir? – preguntó, incapaz de mantener el hambre fuera de su voz. Dios, ¡se moría de hambre!

 

-Lo que quieras – YunHo le sonrió, evidentemente divertido.  A la luz del salpicadero del Audi, JaeJoong pudo ver que sus dientes parecían perfectamente normales. Bueno, si le llamabas normal a que fueran exageradamente blancos, lo suficiente como para hacer un comercial de pasta de dientes, de todos modos

 

-¿En serio? ¿Cualquier cosa? – JaeJoong lo miró con cauteloso asombro – Puede ser que no quieras hacerme esa oferta, hombre. Porque me muero de hambre ¿sabes? No miento

 

-Claro, y yo te estoy diciendo que puedes pedir tanto como desees. No te estoy mintiendo – dijo YunHo ligeramente burlón, sin dejar de sonreír – Pide tu orden, JaeJoong – él se quedó pensativo por un segundo – Será mejor que pidas suficiente para el desayuno también. No sé si haya algo que valga la pena comer en mi casa, desde que YooChun se fue, no he vuelto a comprar nada comestible

 

-¿Quién es YooChun? – JaeJoong lo miró con recelo. ¿Será un error ir con este hombre? ¿Llevaría a JaeJoong a su casa para algún tipo de orgía con otro tipo o quizás peor,  con varios hombres a la vez? JaeJoong escuchó de otros chicos que trabajaban en las calles, sobre las cosas terribles por las que habían tenido que pasar algunas veces. Ibas a casa con un cliente y terminabas al servicio de veinte. Realmente él no estaba en esa liga, pero de momento, suponía que no tenía ninguna otra opción si el tipo lo sugería – cobrare extra si se trata de más de uno, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo, deseando conseguir ser claro desde el principio

 

-¿Qué? – YunHo lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Oh, no. No te preocupes por eso. YooChun se… fue

_O bien,  el tipo lo dejó o es que está muerto_

Había tanta tristeza en los sombríos ojos de YunHo que JaeJoong tuvo el repentino impulso de consolarlo. Por lo general, él no era tan físicamente afectuoso con los clientes, los que no le gustaban al menos. La mayoría de ellos dejaban bien claro que sólo iban con JaeJoong para conseguir una follada rápida, y que no estaban interesados en abrazos o caricias antes del amanecer. Se sorprendió que a veces, más que tener relaciones sexuales, anhelara el toque humano, caricias, un abrazo, Dios, él seguía sintiéndose solo.

 

-Lo siento – murmuró. Al principio, puso una mano sobre el brazo de YunHo. Bajo la manga de la costosa camisa de algodón egipcio, podía sentir los músculos tan duros como el acero y fríos como el hielo. Pero bajo sus dedos, de repente, la temperatura del vampiro cambió, descongelándose, sintiendo un calor irradiando del hombre a su lado

 

-Eres muy amable – YunHo se mostró sorprendido por su toque repentino pero contento a la vez – aunque creo que al señor del auto-servicio le gustaría que le dieras su pedido ahora, JaeJoong

 

-¿Eh? Oh – JaeJoong se dio cuenta que había estado mirando al vampiro, embelesado, perdido, estudiando la tristeza en ese rostro angelical y olvidándose por completo de sus ruidos estomacales.  ¿Qué masaba con él esta noche de todos modos? Arrastró los ojos de nuevo al tablero y se preguntó si YunHo verdaderamente le dejaría pedir tanto como quería

_Bueno, hay una sola manera de averiguarlo_

Respiró tomando suficiente aire y acto seguido, recitó una orden que era lo suficientemente grande para tres prostitutos hambrientos, vigilando a su compañero mientras hablaba. YunHo sólo lo miraba en silencio, sin decir una palabra, pero con un brillo de diversión en sus oscuros ojos. La aburrida y estática voz emitida desde el altoparlante del tablero repitió su orden y luego pregunto

 

-¿Eso es todo?

 

-No – YunHo se volvió hacia el altavoz – Agregue dos tazas de chocolate caliente con la orden, por favor – sonrió a JaeJoong – No tengo estómago para alimentarme humanamente, pero si disfruto de los líquidos

 

-Oh, eh, está bien – JaeJoong recordó repentinamente a YunHo y al ser oscuro; el hombre, cosa que casi lo había atacado; hablar de la sed y drenarle hasta el punto de morir y se estremeció. YunHo parecía bastante agradable, pero ¿Qué era realmente? ¿Cuál era su intensión con él? ¿JaeJoong iría a casa con él para morir drenado hasta quedar sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo?

_Bueno al menos moriré con el estómago lleno_

Decidió abruptamente que no le importaba. YunHo parecía un hombre agradable, así que se arriesgaría a las posibilidades y seguiría sus instintos con éste. Y si estaba equivocado…

 

_Bueno, pues estar muerto es mejor que estar afuera, en el frío, sin amor y miserable_

Además, había algo acerca de YunHo… algo sobre el modo en que JaeJoong se había sentido cuando YunHo lamió su brazo, que le hizo querer arriesgarse a cualquier cosa para conseguir esa sensación de nuevo. Podría sentir su eje palpitando en sus vaqueros y se removió incómodo en el asiento

 

-¿Qué estás pensando? – YunHo preguntó, cuando avanzó a la primera ventanilla y pagó lo que parecía una cantidad obscena de dinero para JaeJoong

 

JaeJoong se ruborizó

 

-Oh, eh, nada – mintió – Sólo… es muy amable de tu parte comprar todo eso

 

-No es nada – YunHo sonrió de nuevo, sus blancos dientes parecían pertenecer a una sonrisa de una comercial de pasta de dientes – Estoy contento de tener compañía

 

JaeJoong se preguntó que era exactamente lo que significaba compañía para YunHo y lo que tendría que hacer para pagar por la comida, pero a él no le importaba. Debido a que a pesar del delicioso aroma y las papas invadiendo sus fosas nasales, aún podía oler un ambiente cálido, el rico almizcle procedente del abrigo que todavía llevaba puesto. El abrigo de YunHo. Y aún podía sentirse ese lugar en el brazo donde YunHo lo había lamido. Se le ocurrió que por primera vez desde que había sido forzado a salir a la calle y prostituirse hace seis meses, JaeJoong había encontrado realmente un cliente al que quería volver a ver


	2. Chapter 2

El chico comió como un animal hambriento, y YunHo se alegró de haber pensado en pasar por el restaurante. Es cierto que no era comida de la mejor calidad, pero a JaeJoong no pareció importarle. Había devorado tres hamburguesas en el camino a casa, y ahora estaba terminando su comida en la elegante mesa del comedor de roble que YooChun había elegido cuando escogieron los muebles para el hogar

 

YunHo lo dejó comer en paz por un momento, disfrutando de los pequeños sorbos de chocolate caliente que tenía en una mano. El intenso sabor se deslizaba deliciosamente a través de su lengua, pero sobre todo le gustaba la forma en que podía sentir el calor del líquido a través de la taza de cartón. Le recordaba otro líquido caliente, rojo, espeso… se sorprendió mirando el azul recorrido de las venas pequeñas de la pálida piel, haciendo que mirara a otro lado. Había llevado al chico a su casa, no con el fin de satisfacer la necesidad de su sed o con fines carnales. Se negó a permitir que este pequeño fragmento de caridad se convirtiera en un encuentro físico de mal gusto

 

-¿Por qué estabas allí esta noche? – Preguntó al chico, ya que casi había terminado de comer – Eres tan joven, demasiado joven para hacer esas cosas

 

-Acabo de cumplir los dieciocho años hace una semana – dijo JaeJoong, un poco a la defensiva – Puedo ser demasiado joven como para estar haciendo esos trabajo, pero tan seguro como el infierno que no tan joven para ser echado de casa

 

-¿Quién te echó?   _Quién te abandonó en la calle para morir de hambre y vender tu cuerpo, pequeño –_ YunHo vio que el chico chupaba lo último de su batido de fresa y buscaba algo más de comer o beber. Empujó el segundo chocolate caliente hacia delante y esperó

 

-Gracias – el chico levantó la tapa del chocolate y sopló en él antes de tomar con rapidez – Bueno fue HyunMin, el novio de mi mamá, él que realmente me hizo salir. Por supuesto, él no hubiera hecho nada si ella no se lo hubiera permitido – los ojos se posaron sobre la mesa durante un minuto, YunHo sintió ira y el dolor que irradiaba de él como un manto de espinas – Él me odia – JaeJoong susurró, mirando hacia abajo – Por lo que era, por lo que soy, porque soy gay

 

YunHo sintió un repentino aumento de la ira hacia el odioso hombre, que había empujado a este niño al mundo frío por nada más que seguir los impulsos de su corazón – JaeJoong – murmuró – mírame – suavemente puso una mano bajo la barbilla del chico y lo levantó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron

 

-¿Qué? – JaeJoong se lamió los labios, un gesto indiscutiblemente sensual que le hacía aún más atractivo por el hecho de que, obviamente, no sabía cómo se sentía atraído hacia él

 

-No hay vergüenza en ser un amante de otros hombres – dijo YunHo, sosteniendo la mirada  - chupar pollas, o entregarte al placer a otro hombre montándote, llenándote… no te hace equivocado o repugnante o menos hombre. ¿Me entendiste?

 

-Si… si, seguro – las hermosas mejillas del chico se sonrojaron, y sus labios eran gruesos y exuberantes. Para su vergüenza, YunHo descubrió que estaba trazando la línea de la mandíbula del chico con un dedo y que su pene estaba duro en sus pantalones. ¿Qué sucedía con él? Tenía que mantener un control sobre sus emociones antes que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. De repente, apartó su mano y volvió a su chocolate

 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó, girando el líquido de su taza

 

-¿Cómo sé qué? – la voz de JaeJoong era un susurro

 

-¿Cómo sabías que la sangre me atraería? – YunHo levantó la mirada, intentando encontrarse con los ojos del chico tranquilamente

 

-Oh, eso – JaeJoong se sacudió como alguien que salía de un sueño, y tomó otro sorbo de su chocolate – He oído hablar de… de gente como tú de algunos de los otros chicos que trabajan en las calles, se llaman a sí mismos Meretrices de Sangre. KyuJongie, el líder del grupo, que venía de una ciudad diferente, tenía una agenda llena de, eh, chicos como tú. Dijo que lo llamaron del barrio rojo

 

YunHo asintió pensativo

 

-Sí, he oído hablar de él. Un experimento que fue hecho por los de mi clase para ver si podíamos convivir con los seres humanos. Siempre he preferido la relativa seguridad del anonimato – levantó una ceja al chico – Así que este amigo tuyo, este KyuJongie, ¿Te dijo cómo reconocer a los de mi clase, a uno de los perdidos?

 

JaeJoong asintió

 

-Uh… dijo que buscara los colmillos y que ustedes dan montadas salvajes pero que pagan bien y – se encogió de hombros – pensé, ¿qué rayos? Vendería mi sangre a un Banco de Sangre si la aceptaran. Lo mismo da vendértela a ti

 

YunHo frunció el ceño

 

-Estos meretrices de sangre están jugando un juego muy peligroso, confío en que lo hayas aprendido esta noche. Prométeme que nunca lo volverás a intentar

 

JaeJoong se estremeció

 

-Sí, bueno después de ver que… esa cosa quería que me fuera con ella o él o lo que sea, supongo que no. ¿Qué era, de todos modos?

 

-Un demonio de sangre. Uno de mi clase que ha causado mucho dolor y terror y ha derramado tanta sangre inocente que ha estado permanentemente marcado por sus acciones. Si lo hubieras visto en la luz, podrías haber visto la maldad atiborrada en su rostro. Es por eso que se mantiene en la oscuridad, nadie en su sano juicio iría con ellos si es revelado

 

-Bueno si uno de esos tipos de tu clase hace esa mierda, supongo que debes ser uno de los buenos. Nunca he visto una cara como la tuya – levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de YunHo pero luego la bajó, obviamente avergonzado de su propia audacia

 

YunHo sonrió

 

-Es muy amable decirlo, pero yo no soy tan inocente como  piensas, en realidad, no he hecho nada malvado, porque no tenía la necesidad – vaciló y luego decidió continuar – Tenía un compañero… un querido amigo y compañero que vivió conmigo casi desde el momento de mi vuelta. Cada vez que la sed se apoderaba de mí, yo siempre podía confiar en él para saciarme

 

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? – JaeJoong tomó otro sorbo de chocolate y lo miraba con ojos interesados

 

YunHo sonrió

 

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que cuatrocientos trece años?

 

-Wow – JaeJoong lo miró con obvia sorpresa – Pero no te ves… quiero decir, hubiera jurado que no eras más de diez años mayor que yo

 

-Mi condición me mantiene joven. Y mi mordida también lo hace – YunHo desvió la mirada, recordando las líneas del perfil de YooChun, su severa mirada, y su negro cabello. Se había quedado tan joven como la primera vez que lo mordió YunHo. Hasta un mes antes de su muerte, así fue - ¿Mi edad avanzada, te molesta? – preguntó a JaeJoong, escaneando el rostro joven y sin arrugas delante de él

 

-¿Eh? Oh, no. Soy como un hombre mayor – JaeJoong sonrió brevemente – Pero acerca de su, eh, amigo ¿Cómo… si lo mordía y lo mantenía joven y sano entonces por qué se fue?

 

-No lo hizo – YunHo dijo en voz baja – Murió

 

-Oh, vaya. Lo siento, no debí preguntar

 

-No,  está bien – YunHo se sorprendió al descubrir que realmente lo estaba – Creo que… creo que he estado deseando hablar  de ello con alguien, pero no tengo con quien hablar, nadie cercano a mi corazón. Ya no

 

-Bueno, si quieres hablar… - JaeJoong hizo un gesto con la mano y tomó el resto del chocolate de un solo trago

 

-Sí, lo deseo – YunHo se puso de pie, y junto a los restos de la cena de su joven amigo, el papel y la espuma de polietileno llenando sus manos convenientemente, para no poder así alcanzar al chico repentinamente, como tenía ganas de hacer. No tocarlo de una manera sexual, sólo abrazarlo. Sólo tocar y ser tocado, se dijo a sí mismo – Si – dijo después de haber tirado la basura en la cocina – pero no aquí. ¿Te importaría seguirme?

 


	3. Chapter 3

JaeJoong se preguntó si irían a la cama, para pagar por su comida. Sorprendentemente, la idea no le molestó en absoluto. De hecho, estaba esperando por ello. Todavía podía sentir el calor de las palabras de YunHo, aún quería chuparlo y deseó sentir que cuando el otro hombre lo follara, no lo hiciera sentirse menos hombre. La forma en que había mirado los ojos de JaeJoong cuando había sentido su pene tan duro, sintió como si fuese a correrse estallando dentro de sus pantalones. Él quería preguntar a YunHo si era gay, pero no se atrevía. Muchos de sus clientes lo negaban, incluso mientras le follaban la cara, como si diciendo una cosa mientras hacían todo lo contrario, anularía sus acciones.

 

Un tipo incluso había dicho a JaeJoong que sólo iba con prostitutos masculinos para conseguir una buena mamada, porque los chicos eran mejores en eso.

 

“¿Cómo puedes trabajar con el equipo si no lo tienes tú mismo?” le había dicho, con las manos sujetando su cabello mientras chupaba afuera y adentro  “Mi esposa es horrible haciendo esta mierda. Es por eso que tengo que buscar a chicos como tú que me hagan llegar al borde, no es como si me gustaran los hombres, ¿de acuerdo? O cualquier mierda como esa, es que son  simplemente mejores chupando vergas”

 

JaeJoong no sabía a quién estaba intentando engañar, pero ciertamente no era a él.

 

-Es aquí – dijo YunHo, JaeJoong levantó la mirada al darse cuenta que se había perdido en malos recuerdos, siguiendo a su anfitrión automáticamente. La casa era más que una mansión, era más grande que cualquier casa en la que JaeJoong hubiera estado nunca, era enorme y prodigiosamente adornada y la sala en la que se encontraban, no era la excepción

 

No  era el dormitorio, al cual había esperado que fueran, pero si era un gran espacio. Había una chimenea  en un lado con un gran sofá de piel frente a ella. Alfombras de tonos cálidos de rojo y dorado. Los pisos eran de madera dura y exquisitamente pulida. YunHo lo llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó en un extremo indicándole a JaeJoong que se sentara en el otro extremo

 

Pero JaeJoong no quería sentarse tan lejos. Había algo dibujado en YunHo, no sólo era el rostro angelical y el cuerpo increíble, había algo más… era casi un aura de bondad, la sensación de saber que a pesar de que YunHo era una criatura de la noche, no le haría daño o forzaría a JaeJoong como había sido obligado y herido antes. Sobre todo por… JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar el doloroso recuerdo. No quería pensar en eso ahora. Él solo quería estar cerca de YunHo y escuchar su historia

 

En vez de sentarse en el extremo opuesto del sofá, se sentó a lado de YunHo, inclinándose cerca, aspiro el sorprendente aroma picante y almizclado de la piel de YunHo. Deseaba ser lo suficientemente atrevido como para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro cubierto de manera tan atractiva, con una camiseta de algodón; pero no lo era… no del todo. Así que se limitó a dejar que sus desgastados pantalones tocaran el muslo de YunHo y la espalda apoyada en el almohadón muy cómodo junto a él.

 

YunHo lo miró con una expresión de desconcierto en sus finos rasgos

 

-¿Estás cómodo? – Preguntó con una leve sonrisa que tocaba la comisura de su carnosa boca

 

-Mmhmm – JaeJoong esperaba no estar llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Era divertido, debería estar actuando de la manera que lo haría con cualquier cliente para ganar dinero extra. Sin embargo, con YunHo no se atrevía. Realmente quería acercarse a él - ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? – Preguntó, señalando su posición en el sofá – Digo… si quieres, me puedo mover

 

-No, está bien así – YunHo sonrió ampliamente y colocó el brazo en el respaldo del sofá, detrás de la cabeza de JaeJoong – No me importa tu proximidad. Es simplemente que no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto. Cada vez que mi compañero… - se aclaró la garganta – Cuando YooChun y yo estábamos en la sala juntos, él siempre tuvo cuidado de sentarse en el extremo opuesto del sofá

 

-¿Por qué? ¿No les gustaba abrazarse? – JaeJoong rápidamente se acercó para que su brazo se presionara contra YunHo y miró al atractivo hombre mayor con súplica

 

-No – la voz de YunHo sonaba seca, y tenía una sonrisa triste – Él no… YooChun no era “gay”, como lo llaman ahora, aunque en nuestros días, teníamos un término diferente para eso. Lo llamábamos “el amor sin nombre”

 

JaeJoong frunció el ceño

 

-¿Así que tú te quedaste con el hombre más de cuatrocientos años y ni siquiera era raro? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste? Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez follaron?... lo siento – JaeJoong buscó las palabras adecuadas – Ah… ¿Alguna vez hicieron el amor?

 

YunHo no parecía ofendido por su crudo lenguaje

 

-Sólo una vez, cuando fui convertido

 

-Continua – JaeJoong lo miró, genuinamente interesado. La luz del fuego  delineaba los rasgos de YunHo, que le hacía parecer una estatua de mármol que había cobrado vida

 

-¿Realmente quieres saber? – YunHo lo miró perplejo – Tenía la impresión de que tu… generación, sólo estaba interesada en el aquí y ahora. Las últimas tendencias de la moda y el estilo ¿entiendes verdad?

 

-¿Luzco como esos tipos que les interesa “las últimas tendencias de la moda”? – JaeJoong señaló sus pantalones desgastados y se rio. Se alegró de ver que los ojos de YunHo se iluminaron con humor. ¡Rayos! Sí que estaba caliente,  definitivamente, era el cliente más sexy con el que JaeJoong había estado. Y hasta ahora, el más bello – Digo… trato de no ser tan superficial como otros chicos – añadió, hurgando en un pequeño agujero de la rodilla de sus pantalones  - Ahora solo estoy intentando salir adelante, pera era muy bueno en la clase de historia cuando estaba en la escuela, ¿sabes? Así que sí, me gustaría saber de dónde vienes. O  cómo te convertiste en lo que eres

 

-Cuándo es probablemente más correcto – YunHo asintió – Muy bien, te daré una versión abreviada, ya que es obvio que estás cansado de tu… trabajo, tu duro día de trabajo

 

-No había trabajado en días – JaeJoong admitió, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el brazo de YunHo – Creo que está demasiado helado como para que cualquier persona quiera comprar un pedazo de culo – se estremeció – Claro que estoy contento aquí contigo en lugar de salir a la calle esta noche

 

-Yo también me alegro – dijo YunHo, acariciando los cabellos de JaeJoong con suavidad, lo que causó una deliciosa sensación de calidez corriendo por la espina dorsal de JaeJoong – Muy bien, la versión corta entonces. YooChun y yo éramos soldados del rey SeonJo durante la invasión del Imperio Japonés, ¿estás familiarizado con ello? –arqueó una ceja cuestionando a JaeJoong

 

-Claro -  JaeJoong asintió -  Imjin waeran y todo eso Toyotomi Hideyoshi, que quería ser llamado shōgun, quería invadir China y la única manera era entrando por Corea, se dice que era para cumplir la misión de Nobunaga…  intentó invadirnos dos veces, pero con el apoyo de China, logramos vencer – esperando haber dicho lo correcto, le sonrió a YunHo. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que llevó historia

 

YunHo sonrió

 

-Sí, en cualquiera de los casos, los dos éramos oficiales. Hubo un conflicto muy sangriento, tal vez ahora solo lo vean como números, pero en ese momento era muy importante… y yo estaba herido en el campo de batalla. Herido de muerte cuando sucedió. Me hubiera muerto si no fuera por una hermosa joven que me encontró y me salvó – miró el fuego, y hubo una mirada lejana en sus ojos que le hizo pensar a JaeJoong, que YunHo estaba perdido en otro tiempo, otra época

 

JaeJoong había tenido un profesor de inglés, ese profesor realmente le agradaba, siempre le comentaba lo bien que había hecho su trabajo y como si se esforzaba llegaría lejos. En su clase, habían visto esa larga miniserie sobre personas viviendo en los viejos tiempos.  La mayoría odiaba la serie ya que según ellos no tenía nada que ver con la cultura coreana, pero a JaeJoong le había encantado. Había algo acerca de cómo la gente hablaba entre sí, aun cuando se enojaban, se expresaban de manera tan amable porque tenían buenos modales.

 

También pensó en un libro que se llamaba  Orgullo y algo más que no podía recordar, le recordó la forma en que YunHo actuaba y hablaba. Se preguntó cómo vivió esa época,  cuando los hombres llevaban esos raros pantalones y bailaban gracioso, y siempre eran tan corteses. Pensar en todo eso, estuvo a punto de causarle un dolor de cabeza a JaeJoong, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba fascinado. Quería saber más

 

-Y la mujer que te rescató ¿Quién era…? – preguntó a YunHo

 

-Ella era lo que soy ahora, uno de los perdidos. Me encontró en el lecho de muerte y se enamoró de la belleza de mi cara – YunHo se tocó la mejilla reflexivo, como si hubiera estado hablando de otra persona – Ella me hizo lo que soy hoy, y al hacerlo, me tomó de la vida mortal y me dio una existencia inmortal en su lugar

 

-Wow, ¿Te quedaste con ella? – JaeJoong lo miró, viendo la luz del fuego brillar en los ojos de YunHo

 

YunHo sacudió la cabeza

 

-Ella me quería, pero yo… no podía. Le dije que me gustaban los hombres y que tenía un verdadero amor, mi querido amigo, YooChun. Estaba decepcionada, claro. Ella había estado buscando un compañero cuando me salvó la vida, alguien con quien compartir su soledad, noches interminables…

 

El corazón de JaeJoong comenzó a latir fuerte

 

-¿Es eso lo que buscabas esta noche? - preguntó, intentando ocultar la esperanza de su voz. Pero para su decepción, YunHo sacudió la cabeza de nuevo

 

-… No, JaeJoong. Yo simplemente estaba tratando de olvidar lo que pasó con YooChun. Sólo ha pasado un mes, ya sabes

 

-Lo siento – JaeJoong no sabía qué estaba pasando en su interior. Acababa de conocerlo no hace más de una hora. Tampoco era como si conociera lo suficiente a YunHo como para querer pasar el resto de su vida con él pero… - Así que te dejó ir – dijo, con la esperanza de volver a la historia - ¿Y luego qué?

 

YunHo se removió de su asiento. Lo miró por un momento como si fuese a decir algo, pero luego simplemente movió la cabeza y continuó con la historia

 

-Luego me fui a buscar YooChun. Él me creyó muerto y estaba muy apenado por mi fallecimiento. Habíamos sido compañeros desde la infancia, fuimos a Sungkyunkwan juntos, así que nuestra amistad era vieja y valiosa, incluso aunque él no sintiera lo mismo que yo sentía por él

 

-Te enamoraste de él, pero él era hetero – JaeJoong asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo completamente – Yo sentía lo mismo por un chico de la escuela. Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, pero fuimos amigos desde el prescolar, tú sabes. Estuve tontamente enamorado de él. Él lo sabía, porque yo fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para decirle

 

-¿Ah, sí? – YunHo arqueó una ceja - ¿Y él correspondió a tus sentimientos?

 

JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza

 

-No, me dejó mamársela un par de veces. Pero siempre dijo que era hetero. Estaba saliendo con la presidenta de la clase. Ya sabes

 

Los labios de YunHo se arquearon formando una sonrisa

 

-En realidad, lo sé. Lo mismo ocurrió con YooChun y yo. Él estaba comprometido con una de las hijas de un oficial superior.  Ella era hermosa y rica, y él era pobre y guapo. Ellos habían hecho una combinación maravillosa

 

-¿Por qué no se casaron? – JaeJoong preguntó. Mientras YunHo hablaba, casi podía ver los hangboks de colores brillantes, los jeogori y baji de finas telas que luciría YunHo

 

YunHo se encogió de hombros

 

-Lo mismo que me pasó a mí, pasó con YooChun, no había pasado ni siquiera un mes desde mi accidente, cuando él fue herido gravemente en el campo de batalla, un samurái enterró su katana en el vientre, destrozando sus órganos. En ese momento, no había esperanza; un hombre su pudría hasta la muerte con sus heridas, incluso si un médico lo ayudaba – suspiró – lo encontré en una tienda de campaña sucia, lleno de moscas, esperando por la muerte. Estaba sufriendo mucho y vi… vi la oportunidad de tenerlo siempre conmigo

 

-¿Lo convertiste en… en lo que eres? – JaeJoong no estaba seguro de cuál era la palabra correcta, y no quería arriesgarse a decir algo equivocado – mmm, un vampiro – dijo, esperando no ofenderlo

 

YunHo reconoció la palabra cabeceando pausadamente y no parecía ofendido

 

-Así nos llaman muchos de ustedes, a pesar de que nosotros no llamamos “los perdidos” pero YooChun no quería ser transformado. Tampoco tenía ganas de morir, incluso le ofrecí una muerte rápida y misericordiosa. Hubo, sin embargo, otra opción

 

-¿De qué otra manera podía estar contigo tu compañero sin convertirse en un vampiro? – JaeJoong estaba definitivamente intrigado

 

_Lo mejor de dos mundos,  nunca envejecer y vivir con un vampiro increíblemente sexy para el resto de su interminable vida. Y ¿a qué precio? Probablemente, sólo un poco de sangre de vez en cuando_

 

En cuanto a YunHo, JaeJoong decidió que no le importaría sentir los afilados colmillos blancos hundiéndose en su carne. Sólo la idea de yacer allí, impotente, desnudo, totalmente vulnerable, mientras YunHo rompía su piel y bebía de él… era malditamente erótica. Se sorprendió al descubrir que tenía una furiosa erección de repente. Cambió de lugar en el sofá, esperando que YunHo no se diera cuenta

 

-Hay un modo – dijo YunHo, respondiendo la pregunta del menor – Pero sí implica mordeduras múltiples y, en algún momento, relaciones sexuales

 

-¿Y él estaba dispuesto en ir en esa dirección a pesar de ser heterosexual? – JaeJoong estaba sorprendido. Sabía de millones chicos heterosexuales que preferirían morir antes de tomar a alguien por el culo

 

YunHo se encogió de hombros

 

-Estaba desesperado. Lo drogué con un poco de opio en su bebida para facilitar las cosas y me aseguré de ser tan rápido como pude – los bellos ojos parecían tristes – No fue la forma en que había imaginado nuestra primera y única vez juntos, pero también estaba desesperado y era todo lo que podía tener de él. Así que lo tomé

 

-¿Y mantuviste a… YooChun, contigo por los próximos cuatrocientos años y él sólo lo hizo una vez? ¿Tuvo que estar drogado para hacerlo? – JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza – He oído hablar de caer en manos del hombre equivocado, pero que este es el peor de los casos. ¿Por qué no…? Ya sabes, ¿lo forzaste? Ustedes son muy fuertes, ¿no? Él no podría haber puesto mucha resistencia en una pelea

 

YunHo lo miró sorprendido

 

-Yo no obligo a alguien sexualmente a que me de sangre si no lo desea. Amaba a YooChun. Forzando no es la manera de tratar a quien amas

 

-Tal vez no – JaeJoong miró el agujero irregular en la rodilla de los pantalones de nuevo – Quiero decir, estoy seguro que tú no eres de esa clase. Pero algunas personas… - sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos, había revelado demasiado

 

_No hay necesidad de abrir una lata de gusanos esta noche._ Él estaba aquí para follar, no para una sesión de terapia

 

-¿JaeJoong? – YunHo puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y levantó la cara del menor para verlo a los ojos - ¿Me estás diciendo que… alguien te ha hecho daño? ¿Tomándote contra tu voluntad?

 

JaeJoong se alejó, no queriendo ver la compasión en los ojos de YunHo

 

-Vivo en la calle, y vendo mi culo por dinero ¿Tú qué crees?

 

-Eso no es exactamente lo que quería decir – dijo YunHo y le dio una mirada tan penetrante que JaeJoong se sintió como si el vampiro pudiera ver a través de él

 

-¿Cómo murió? – preguntó, desesperado por cambiar el tema. Por un momento, tenía miedo de que YunHo pudiera estar molesto, pero este simplemente suspiró y miró al fuego. Finalmente, cuando JaeJoong creyó estar seguro que el vampiro no respondería. YunHo habló

 

-Se suicidó. Él… - dijo con una voz profunda, llena de dolor – me pidió que dejara de morderlo. Fue mi veneno lo que lo mantuvo con vida y saludable tantos años, como puedes ver. Sin él, estuvo obligado a marchitarse y finalmente fallecer. Pero estaba cansado el mundo. Las cosas habían ido más allá de lo que él hubiera podido soportar. Dijo que había demasiado mal, demasiada crueldad. Ambos habíamos visto a todas las personas que amamos, envejecer y morir, y no quedaba nadie, nadie, de ninguno de los dos

 

JaeJoong no lo podía creer

 

-¿Y él decidió que quería morir, incluso si eso significaba dejarte solo?

 

_Hablando de egoístas, mira nada más_

No quiso decirlo en voz alta porque no sabía cuánto YunHo había cuidado de su amigo, pero  “YooChun” le sonaba como un hijo de puta de primera clase a JaeJoong. Lo que el hermoso hombre sentado a su lado era a alguien que cuidara de él, tanto emocional como sexualmente, alguien que permaneciera a su lado sin importar cuán lejos el mundo se moviera. Alguien como JaeJoong. Una buena oportunidad, se dijo, mirando los hermosos rasgos de YunHo

 

_YunHo es todo clase y elegancia, de todas las maneras posibles, y tú con los bienes dañados ¿Por qué querría a un niño como tú dando vueltas por toda la eternidad?_ No perdería nada con intentarlo de nuevo

 

-Debo dejarte ahora – dijo YunHo – Lamento que ninguna de las habitaciones de invitados este realmente hecha, ya que son tan pocas las veces que alguien se queda a pasar la noche y necesite una cama. Pero…

 

-¿Y tu cama? – JaeJoong sonrió, usando su mejor carta seductora – Estoy seguro que hay espacio para dos

 

-… ¿Mi cama? – YunHo se mostró sorprendido – Bueno, sí, es suficientemente grande, pero para ser honesto, no me paso la mayor parte de la noche durmiendo, JaeJoong

 

-¿Quién habla de dormir? Estaba hablando de esto – dijo, inclinándose, ahuecando en su cara el bulto en los finos pantalones del vampiro, y empezó a acariciarlo ligeramente. Dios, podía decirse que YunHo era enorme, y ni siquiera estaba completamente duro.  Pero llegaría a ello rápidamente

 

-Detente – YunHo tomó su muñeca, su apretón no fue doloroso, como lo fue en el callejón, pero era completamente irrompible. JaeJoong sentía como si acabara de ser esposado

 

-¿Por qué? – Lo miró suplicante – Te gusto, me di cuenta

 

-Sí, pero esto – YunHo miró su entrepierna, donde la mano de JaeJoong aún estaba – No es por lo que te he traído aquí esta noche, no quiero que sientas que tienes que hacer algo para pagar por la comida o por traerte a casa conmigo

 

-Pero no se trata de eso – JaeJoong protestó, y para su sorpresa, era verdad. Cuando había entrado a la sala de la casa, se había estado preguntando exactamente cuánto esperaría para ponerse de rodillas o agacharse. Pero después de conocer a YunHo y escuchar lo que había sido de su vida, él realmente quería hacer esto. Quería mostrarle al hermoso y amable hombre que había tenido piedad de él, que había gente en el mundo que si lo apreciaría por lo que era. Por no mencionar el hecho de que había estado mirando su atractivo rostro y el increíble cuerpo la última hora y había caído por completo en la lujuria.

 

-No importa – YunHo puso la mano de JaeJoong firmemente en su propia rodilla – No hay ninguna obligación. De hecho, en todo caso, te he obligado a escucharme, para que me proporcionaras un poco de compañía durante una larga noche, solo

 

-Lo haces ver como si me debieras el favor en lugar de la inversa – JaeJoong señaló

 

YunHo asintió

 

-En cierto modo – sonrió - ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías algún tipo de pago en mente?

 

-Claro que sí – antes de YunHo pudiera detenerlo, JaeJoong cayó de rodillas delante del sofá y se deslizó entre las piernas del vampiro. Miró a YunHo, que respiraba entrecortado – Déjame chupártela

 

-¿Qué? – YunHo  lo miraba fijamente, pero al menos no había hecho nada para que JaeJoong saliera de su entrepierna

 

-Tu verga – murmuró JaeJoong, mirando profundamente en los oscuros ojos – Quiero chuparte la verga y tragar tu leche, hasta la última gota – expertamente, desabrochó el botón, bajando la cremallera con un solo movimiento. De repente, no podía esperar para reclamar su premio

 

YunHo lo detuvo de nuevo

 

-Te lo he dicho, JaeJoong, no tienes que hacer esto – dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la de JaeJoong para que dejara de abrir sus pantalones – No hay ninguna obligación entre nosotros ¿comprendes?

 

-¿Y qué si es lo que quiero? – JaeJoong no podía creer lo terco que estaba siendo – Soy gay, ¿de acuerdo? Me gusta chupar vergas, de hecho, me encanta

 

-¿En serio? – YunHo abrió los ojos, como si considerara la idea

 

-Mmm hmm – JaeJoong se lamió los labios, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior de un modo que sabía era sensual - ¿Crees que sólo porque tu amigo no estaba interesado en ti, nadie lo puede estar? – Le preguntó – Bueno, te tengo noticias, YunHo. Eres sexy. Cualquiera de los chicos del distrito te daría una chupada de forma gratuita. Así que cuando digo que quiero hacer esto, que quiero chupártela toda, no estoy bromeando

 

Los oscuros ojos se estrecharon cuidadosamente

 

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que estás diciendo la verdad?

 

-Mierda, ¿realmente tengo que demostrártelo? Bien, entonces… - JaeJoong tomo la mano del vampiro y la colocó en el duro bulto en sus propios pantalones - ¿Se siente como una mentira para ti? – dijo, rozando la palma de la mano caliente como un gato. Incluso a través  de la tela de los gastados pantalones, la gran mano de YunHo sobre su eje se sentía increíble - ¿En el peor de los casos, conseguiría ponerme tan duro como lo estoy ahora si no quisiera chuparte la verga?

 

-Supongo que no – YunHo todavía parecía un poco aturdido por la idea de que JaeJoong realmente quisiera hacer esto. Para ser un viejo vampiro  de cuatrocientos años,   _parecía un poco ingenuo_ , pensó JaeJoong, pero  a su vez era muy atractivo. Estaba tan cansado de que sus habituales clientes aburridos, que padecían calvicie, gordos hombres de negocio con sobrepeso, con aliento a café y unas barrigas tan grandes que JaeJoong apenas podía encontrar sus vergas debajo de ellas. Eran ese tipo de clientes que siempre actuaban como si estuvieran haciéndole un favor a JaeJoong dejándose chupar. Cuando en realidad, si no hubiera sido porque estaba muriendo de hambre y porque no tenía un hogar no habría ido ni a un par de metros con uno solo de ellos. _Trogloditas hijos de puta_.

 

YunHo era exactamente lo contrario, interesante, cálido, sexy, ardiente y completamente consciente de cuán atractivo era. Vio con interés evidente, mientras que JaeJoong abría sus pantalones y finalmente reveló su verga

 

Era larga y dura, esto excitó a JaeJoong. También era monstruosamente gruesa. Detrás de la amplia cabeza, ya caían unas cuantas gotas perladas de pre semen

 

_No era de extrañar que hubiera drogado a su amigo antes de follarlo,_ pensó JaeJoong, mirando hacia lo que tenía que ser, la verga más grande que jamás había visto fuera de una película porno. _Estoy seguro de que trató de ser amable, pero probablemente lo desgarró completamente. El tipo debió haberse despertado sintiendo el culo desflorado. Fue algo bueno sólo haber pedido chupar a YunHo y no haberse ofrecido a que lo follara,_ pensó. La idea de acostase bajo el alto y musculoso hombre, y abrirse para él, tratando de tomar toda la longitud del largo y grueso eje en su interior, le envió una escalofrío por la espalda, aunque por lo general tratara de evitar follar con sus clientes. Una mamada era mucho más rápida y más fácil. Y no traería aquellos recuerdos dolorosos…

 

-¿Tienes dudas? – preguntó YunHo en voz baja, rompiendo su línea de pensamientos. La mirada en sus oscuros ojos era ininteligible

 

-No, sólo admiraba la mercancía – JaeJoong sonrió y luego tomó el grueso eje en una sola mano. Poco a poco, con sensualidad, sin apartar la mirada de YunHo, agachó la cabeza, tocando con su lengua el miembro y lamiendo la nacarada gota de pre semen en la punta

 

YunHo respiró profunda y entrecortadamente y se agachó para acariciar los cabellos desordenados de JaeJoong

 

-¡Vamos, pequeño! – murmuró, con los ojos fijos en lo que estaba ocurriendo entre sus piernas

 

JaeJoong sabía exactamente lo que quería el vampiro. YunHo era esa clase de hombres a los que les gustaba ver cómo les chupaban la verga, casi tanto como las sensaciones de tener su eje metido en la garganta de alguien. No estaría interesado  en una rápida mamada, sino que querría ver todo lo que entrara en ella. Quería una demostración.  JaeJoong estaba completamente seguro de eso; estaría encantado de montar un espectáculo. Quizá porque era un exhibicionista. O quizá porque deseaba complacer al hombre delante de él

 

_Menos mal que sé cómo tragar profundamente_

Necesitaría de toda su habilidad para adjudicarse ese monstruo, pero estaba más que listo para probar.

 

Comenzando en la baje del eje de YunHo, bañó la verga entera a lo largo, lamiendo lento con su lengua como si estuviera comiendo un helado especialmente delicioso. Se aseguró de incluir las bolas, chupando cada una cuidadosamente en su boca y rodando su lengua lentamente hasta que YunHo gimió y apretó el agarre en el cabello de JaeJoong. JaeJoong sabía lo que necesitaba, pero quería probar algo primero. Jugueteando, puso un caliente beso con la boca abierta en la amplia cabeza de la verga de YunHo. El sabor rodó por su lengua, y la calidez de YunHo  y el olor almizclado llenaban sus sentidos, ¡Rayos!, sí que le gustaba chupar vergas cuando se sentía correcto, y no podía negar que nunca se había sentido más correcto que haciéndolo ahora, aquí, con YunHo


	4. Chapter 4

YunHo miró fijamente abajo, desconcertado por el joven meretriz que chupaba su verga tan cariñosamente. O JaeJoong era un excelente actor, o él realmente disfrutaba este acto. YunHo encontraba mucho placer, aunque era generalmente acompañado por sentimientos de culpabilidad y pena. A pesar de que había dicho al chico que no había nada vergonzoso en amar a otro hombre, fue difícil de hecho creérselo. YooChun siempre había tratado esa parte de él con un ligero desprecio, como si YunHo no fuera bastante respetable porque le gustaban otros de su mismo sexo. Había algo increíblemente liberador, en estar con alguien quien no solo respetaba esa parte de él sino que tenía los mismos sentimientos.

 

No había duda de que JaeJoong tenía esos sentimientos. Los oscuros ojos observaban los de YunHo, burlones y sensuales a ratos mientras él permitía a su lengua deslizarse sobre el eje. JaeJoong bebía el pre semen que fluía de la punta del miembro de YunHo como si fuera néctar y chupaba impacientemente por más. Y cuando finalmente tomó la cabeza dentro de su boca, seguida por lo más ancho del eje, lo hizo como si no pudiera tener suficiente

 

YunHo puso alrededor sus largos dedos en el cabello del chico y miró a JaeJoong. ¡Dios! Él nunca había estado con nadie que fuera capaz de tomar tanto de él. En varias ocasiones, cuando tuvo aventuras fuera de su relación con YooChun, los hombres con los que había ido a sombríos callejones y oscuras esquinas había podido  encajar la cabeza de su pene en su boca, y ninguno lo había permitido penetrarlos. Eso no es lo que YunHo buscaba, siempre había preferido mantener ese único encuentro sexual con YooChun sagrado en su memoria, no tocado por otras experiencias. Ahora viendo a JaeJoong tomar su miembro con talento en su boca y prácticamente suplicar por más, él se sorprendía de lo que se había estado perdiendo

 

La increíble vista erótica del chico arrodillándose ante él, chupándole tan impaciente, hizo que la sed aumentara en YunHo como nada lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Recordó el sabor que tenía la sangre de JaeJoong y apartó el pensamiento rápidamente. Pensando qué hacer. Si mordía al chico una vez y lo alejaba, solo sería ponerlo en la mira de otros vampiros. Pero si decidía que le gustaba JaeJoong y quería conocerlo más; y estaba empezando a sentir eso, a pesa de cómo tenían muy poco de conocerlo; un segundo mordisco le causaría problemas. Porque sí no podía controlarse y mordía a JaeJoong de nuevo, los químicos de su veneno haría adicto al chico y lo atarían a YunHo como YooChun había sido obligado por él. Especialmente si lo follaba al mismo tiempo

 

_No pienses en eso,_ se ordenó.  _Esto está fuera de discusión y tú lo sabes._ Aun así, la sed era fuerte en él, y era difícil ignorarla

 

El placer crecía dentro de él, una presión en sus bolas comenzando a liberarse mientras el lindo chico continuaba chupando y lamiendo, arremolinando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la verga de YunHo un momento, y al siguiente, tragando todo el eje. YunHo no quería que las calientes y húmedas sensaciones acabaran nunca, pero no había estado con otro hombre en meses, no desde que el hastío se había apoderado de YooChun, y comenzó a pedirle a YunHo que no lo mordiera más. Se iba a correr muy pronto, y él no quería herir o sobresaltar al joven que estaba sirviéndole tan maravillosamente. Suave pero firmemente, sacó fuera de la boca de JaeJoong su palpitante miembro, a pesar de que era la última cosa que quería hacer

 

-¿Por qué hiciste… por qué hiciste eso? – los ojos de JaeJoong estaban entreabiertos, y sus rosados labios estaban temblando y amoratados… irresistible

 

Impulsivamente, YunHo lo atrajo cerca y le dio un largo, duro beso en su tentadora boca. JaeJoong regresó el beso impaciente y con interés. Era tan diferente de besar a YooChun, las pocas veces que este había dejado a YunHo, eso era… él había estado siempre tan reticente y había mantenido sus labios firmemente sellados. JaeJoong abría su boca impacientemente, apretaba su duro y joven cuerpo contra YunHo, y buscaba por más, mientras YunHo exploraba su boca a fondo con su lengua. Finalmente, YunHo se separó y examino los dulces ojos de JaeJoong

 

-Estaba a punto de perder el control – explicó, apartando un mechón de cabello fuera de la emocionada cara de JaeJoong – Yo no quise…

 

-¿Correrte en mi boca? – JaeJoong lo miró con asombro – Pero yo quería… ¿No te dije que yo quería saborear cada gota de tu semen?  - besó a YunHo suavemente en la mejilla y susurró al oído – Bueno, lo suponía. Tu verga es increíble, yo nunca he chupado una tan grande antes. No puedo esperar a sentirte bajando por mi garganta

 

YunHo contuvo un gruñido de deseo que quería aumentar en su garganta ¿Qué tenía ese chico que lo hacía perder el control?

 

-No tienes que hacerlo – protestó bajo, acariciando los suaves cabellos – Lo que estamos haciendo, lo que estás haciéndome, solamente debería realizarse como un acto de amor entre dos que se preocupan el uno por el otro. No quiero menospreciarte pidiéndote que tragues mi semen

 

JaeJoong rio

 

-¿Menospreciarme? Me encanta tu forma de hablar, YunHo, pero ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

 

-Menospreciar es rebajar o humillar a alguien y… - YunHo acarició su mejilla – No quiero hacerte eso

 

JaeJoong le sonrió

 

-Si tragando semen me estoy rebajando, entonces… prácticamente mi trabajo es ser… denigrado. Normalmente cobro extra por no escupir, ¿Sabes? Pero esto… esto es distinto

 

-¿Cómo es eso? YunHo observó los ojos de JaeJoong, preguntándose si el chico estaba diciendo la verdad. Ciertamente lo parecía, pero puede que fuera muy buen actor

 

JaeJoong soltó un suspiro impaciente

 

-Porque esta vez yo quiero. Quiero hacerte sentir bien porque tú has sido muy bueno conmigo. Y…  porque eres sexy. En mi tipo de trabajo no se consigue a menudo dormir con alguien que se parezca a ti, sobre todo porque nadie tan sexy y guapo como tú tiene que pagar por lo que estoy vendiendo. No me estoy vendiendo ahora – añadió rápidamente – hoy invita la casa, así que no pienso pedir ningún dinero

 

-No pensaba en eso – YunHo estaba emocionado – Muy bien, si realmente  deseas tragar mi semen, no te detendré

 

-Bien – JaeJoong ya estaba acariciando la verga de YunHo, asegurándose que estuviera aún duro – Porque una vez que te tenga en mi garganta de nuevo, no quiero parar hasta que te sienta corriéndote en mi boca

 

Las palabras parecieron prender  un fuego bajo la piel de YunHo, y podía sentir la sed aumentando en su interior de nuevo mientras veía a JaeJoong comenzar a chupar su verga una vez más. Él nunca había visto a nadie desempeñar este particular servicio tan ansiosamente, y pensó que solo la mitad del placer era sentir su eje acariciado por la caliente boca de JaeJoong. La otra mitad era ver el espectáculo que el chico daba, llevando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su eje un minuto y chupando con avidez el siguiente. La vista era casi demasiado para él, era demasiado, de hecho, porque podía sentir el orgasmo llegando desde la base de su columna una vez más

 

Esta vez el permitió que pasara; permitió el placer crecer y barrerlo mientras JaeJoong chupaba su eje. YunHo sintió el semen salir de su verga en breves y potentes chorros y vio como la garganta del chico se movía convulsivamente; obviamente trabajando para tragarlo todo. Se sintió mal durante un minuto, comprendiendo que debería haber avisado a JaeJoong que había probablemente demasiado para tragar, pero al chico no parecía importarle.

 

YunHo gimió quedamente y enterró ambas manos en los cabellos de JaeJoong, no lo sujetó en el sitio pero sintió el contacto entre ellos mientras él se corría en la garganta del chico. Pensó que nunca había visto en su vida nada más hermoso en su vida que JaeJoong arrodillado ante él, bebiendo ansiosamente todo lo que YunHo tenía para dar. La vista, tanto como el placer que sintió, lo dejaron sin habla y lo hicieron querer mantener al chico cerca

 

Como si reaccionara a sus deseos, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer. YunHo se concentró fieramente en  forzarlos a volver. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿No acababa de decidir que era una mala idea morder al chico? Intentó concentrarse en JaeJoong y lo que estaba haciendo, empujó la sed dentro, pero él había visto los oscuros ojos de JaeJoong echar un vistazo a su boca, y se preguntó qué pensaría el chico.

 

Si JaeJoong estaba asustado por la vista de sus colmillos por segunda vez esa noche, no lo mostró. Mientras el intenso orgasmo remitía, YunHo comenzó a ablandarse, JaeJoong continuaba chupando, ordeñando las últimas gotas de semen de YunHo antes de que finalmente soltara su gastada verga

 

-Eso fue estupendo, JaeJoong – murmuró YunHo, acariciando los cabellos una vez más – Gracias, nunca lo olvidaré

 

-Yo tampoco – JaeJoong se sentó en el sofá a su lado nuevamente, YunHo no pudo resistir atraer al chico para otro profundo beso. Pero el gusto de sí mismo en los suaves y rosados labios y en la caliente y húmeda boca de JaeJoong, trajo la sed de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera pararlos, sus colmillos se agrandaron otra vez

 

JaeJoong se retiró del intenso beso, una ilegible mirada en sus ojos

 

-¿Querías morderme justo ahora, verdad? – murmuró, mirando hacia YunHo

 

-He querido casi desde que te conocí – admitió YunHo, esperando no asustar al chico – Pero no lo haré, JaeJoong. Te lo prometo. Sólo porque me tientas como nadie en mucho tiempo, no significa que yo no pueda controlar mi deseo y resistir la tentación

 

-¿Por qué deberías resistirte? – JaeJoong presionó su cálido y suave cuello en la boca de YunHo nuevamente, tan cerca que YunHo podía sentir su pulso palpitando, la sangre bombeando a través de las grandes venas justo debajo de la piel. De repente, la sed aumentó en él tan fuerte, que eliminó todo lo demás

 

-No – YunHo empujó al chico lejos más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido y entonces se sintió mal cuando vio la mirada herida de JaeJoong – Lo siento, JaeJoong – dijo – pero tú no deberías ofrecerte de esta forma, es peligroso

 

-¿Por qué? – JaeJoong frunció el ceño, obviamente no esperaba la brusquedad de YunHo contra él

 

-Porque alimentarse y el sexo son lo mismo para un vampiro – YunHo se concentró en  ocultar sus colmillos -  Si fuera tan tonto como para beber de ti, yo querría hacer más que solo beber tu sangre, ¿entiendes?

 

-Pero me dijiste que estuviste con ese otro chico, tu amigo YooChun, por más de cuatrocientos años, y solo lo follaste una vez – JaeJoong protestó

 

YunHo suspiró

 

-Eso es cierto, yo tuve… más control cuando se trató de YooChun. No podría haberlo tenido conmigo de otra manera. Y aun así, cada vez que lo mordía, me excitaba. Normalmente satisfacía mi apetito por la carne más tarde, cuando estaba lejos de él. Solo  o con alguien más, dispuesto, como tú. Pero contigo… - YunHo sacudió la cabeza

 

¿Cómo podía describir lo que sentía por JaeJoong?

 

-Contigo, siento tanto, puede porque ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que he estado con alguien más. Yo solo… creo que no es seguro para ti ofrecerme probar tu sangre esta noche, no cuando tengo tanto apetito. Es como una chica, hermosa y virgen ofreciendo a un violador un beso y esperando que no tome más de lo que ella ofrece

 

JaeJoong sonrió

 

-Apenas y soy virgen, ya sabes, YunHo ¿Estás diciendo que si te permito morderme, querrás follarme también?

 

-Con toda probabilidad, si -  YunHo dijo brevemente. Intentó no imaginarse sujetando ese cálido y pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, intentó no imaginar a JaeJoong abriéndose para tomarlo, entregándose completamente

 

-Bueno… entonces ¿Por qué no? – La mirada de JaeJoong fue desafiante mientras levantaba su mentón para mirar a YunHo a los ojos. Sus labios aún estaban hinchados de chupar a YunHo tanto y tan tiernamente,  y sus negros cabellos estaban desaliñados donde YunHo lo había sujetado mientras follaba su boca – ¿No te dije cuando tú me escogiste que te permitiría hacer eso, que te dejaría follarme? – Miró la entrepierna de YunHo, estaba comenzando a ponerse duro de nuevo,  lo acarició, intentando esconder el miedo en sus ojos – Tú eres grande, pero estoy seguro de que serás amable

 

Las palabras eran tan tentadoras que YunHo tuvo que apartarse antes de caer en la tentación

 

-No – se levantó tan rápido que debió haberse visto como una imagen borrosa a los ojos humanos de JaeJoong. Ojos que estaban ahora llenos de dolor

 

-¿Tú… no me quieres? – YunHo suspiró y llevó una mano a su cabello

 

-Te quiero, ese es el problema. Pero si cedo esta noche y te muerdo una vez, sólo acabaré mordiéndote de nuevo. Y la segunda mordida de un vampiro… te ata a él o ella de por vida, ¿lo entiendes?

 

Había una entusiasta oportunidad  en los ojos de JaeJoong

 

-¿Significa que si me muerdes dos veces, sería tuyo?

 

YunHo frunció el ceño ante las palabras escogidas por el joven

 

-Bueno, supongo que es una forma de decirlo, sí

 

JaeJoong sonrió

 

-No suena tan mal para mí. No he pertenecido a nada o nadie desde que mi omma dejó a HyunMin mudarse – un destello de emoción pasó por su cara, demasiado rápido para que YunHo lo interpretara – Pero quizás… quizás tú no quieres bienes usados como yo bajo tus pies todo el tiempo. Lo entiendo – sonrió tristemente a YunHo – Probablemente me sentiría de la misma forma, si fuera yo

 

-No, JaeJoong, no es eso – YunHo acarició la suave mejilla – No es que no quiera o estuviera dispuesto a atarte a mí. Es sólo que… es demasiado pronto para mí. Demasiado pronto después de la muerte de YooChun. Yo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme, tiempo para estar abierto a una relación de nuevo, ¿entiendes?

 

-Supongo que sí – JaeJoong suspiró y se levantó – Bueno, gracias por todo. Supongo que será mejor que me vaya ahora

 

-¿A dónde vas? – Exclamó YunHo - ¿Vuelves a la calle?

 

JaeJoong se encogió de hombros

 

-Quizás

 

-No – YunHo  puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico – Tú te quedarás aquí esta noche. No podré descansar si sé que sales al frío y la oscuridad. Puedes dormir en mi cama e irte por la mañana

 

-Eso suena estupendo – JaeJoong sonreía nuevamente. Entonces, de repente, pareció volverse tímido - ¿Dormirías… dormirías conmigo? ¿Solo un ratito? Nunca he compartido la cama con alguien con quien haya querido dormir. Me gustaría saber cómo es

 

YunHo consideró la petición y decidió que podía hacerlo. La sed era mala, pero podía aplazarla una noche más mientras ellos no tuvieran sexo

 

-De acuerdo – YunHo se acercó a JaeJoong para un abrazo y entonces lo giro en dirección a la habitación – Me gustaría también  saber cómo es

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La cama que YunHo dijo que nunca usaba era enorme, casi descomunal. A JaeJoong le pareció el cielo, había estado durmiendo a la intemperie en callejones y cualquier lugar donde encontrara refugio por tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado cómo se sentía estar en una cama caliente y a salvo

 

-Hay una habitación necesaria por allí, si quieres usarla – YunHo señaló la puerta a un lado de la enorme cama – Yo sé que tienes necesidades humanas como YooChun, por lo que está completamente equipada. Siéntete libre para usar lo que necesites

 

JaeJoong frunció el ceño

 

-Ammn… ¿una habitación necesaria?

 

-Oh, perdón… un cuarto de baño – YunHo sonrió – Sé que mi forma de hablar está todavía algo anticuada. YooChun y yo estábamos tan aislados aquí, y no tuvimos la necesidad de cambiar la forma en la que hablábamos entre nosotros – soltó un suspiró, pareciendo triste – Yo voy al cine y veo la televisión, pero a menos que practique en voz alta, nada se me queda. Supongo que necesito a alguien que me enseñe cómo hablar correctamente en este siglo

 

JaeJoong estuvo a punto de ofrecerse para el trabajo. Le encantaría permanecer con YunHo en su mansión y enseñar al vampiro argot del siglo xxi. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. YunHo acababa de perder a su compañero durante mucho tiempo, y aun cuando YooChun sonaba como un idiota de primera clase, era obvio que YunHo aún estaba superándolo. JaeJoong ya se había ofrecido una vez y había sido rechazado, aunque muy dulcemente, y pensaba que no era buena idea seguir insistiendo en este momento. En cambio, solo le sonrió a YunHo

 

-Me encanta tu forma de hablar. Me recuerda q una película que mi profesor nos hacía ver. Uh… ¿te importa si tomo un baño? – miró con nostalgia la puerta abierta del baño donde podía ver una profunda bañera y un montón de toallas suaves, blancas y azules colocadas en un cercano estante – Intento mantenerme limpio en la calle, en ocasiones voy a los baños públicos, pero son pocas las veces en las que lo puedo hacer, no he tomado un baño  desde… hace seis meses

 

-Desde luego que puedes bañarte – YunHo asintió con la cabeza – Y si te parece… tú no eres mucho más pequeño que YooChun, y aun tengo algunas de sus ropas guardadas. Estoy seguro que preferirías guardar tu propio pantalón, ¿pero si pudiera encontrar una camisa que te quede…?

 

-Oh, sí. Sí, por favor – JaeJoong sonrió agradecido – Una camisa sería estupendo. Perdí la mía la última vez que dormí en un sauna, alguien robó lo que había en mi casillero. Por suerte dejo el pantalón

 

-Veré que puedo encontrar – prometió YunHo – Sólo lo dejaré dentro, prometo no invadir tu intimidad

 

JaeJoong quiso reírse. ¡Intimidad! Él no había tenido ninguna desde que había sido echado a la calle. Era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Pero era agradable que YunHo no asumiera automáticamente que porque él fuera un meretriz no le importaría ser visto desnudo. En realidad, a JaeJoong no le importaba demasiado. Tenía un buen cuerpo, y en la situación correcta, disfrutaba mostrándolo. Ésta definitivamente sería la situación correcta, si YunHo no hubiera aclarado ya que no deseaba tener sexo esta noche. Así que le dio las gracias al vampiro y entro a la “habitación necesaria” para empezar a bañarse

 

El cálido baño de espuma fue maravilloso, calmando sus cansados músculos incluso mientras limpiaba su piel. Lavó su cabello con algún delicioso shampoo con olor a hierbas y luego simplemente se quedó sumergido en el agua. Mientras el agua caliente lo mecía como una confortable mano, las frías noches de insomnio que había estado pasando recientemente y su estómago repentinamente lleno pudieron con él. Los párpados de JaeJoong de repente parecían tener pesas de plomo atados a ellos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se estaban cerrando. No se despertó hasta que sintió que alguien lo sacaba del agua.

 

-¿Huh? – levantó la vista y vio que YunHo lo estaba cargando como si no pesara más que una pluma mientras lo secaba

 

-Perdona – dijo el vampiro en voz baja – sé que prometí no invadir tu intimidad, pero me preocupé cuando no respondiste a mi llamado. Y entonces, cuando finalmente entré al baño, no pude despertarte

 

-Lo siento – JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza – Supongo que no me… no me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba

 

-Está bien – YunHo terminó de secarlo y colocó una camiseta blanca sobre su cabeza que se sintió maravillosamente cálida y limpia sobre su piel.

 

A JaeJoong se le ocurrió que estaba siendo vestido tan fácilmente como un padre viste a su bebé, aunque pensaba que estaba demasiado cansado y torpe para ser muy útil en el proceso

 

-Oye – dijo, frunciendo el ceño con voz somnolienta – tu gente, realmente son fuertes, ¿eh?

 

YunHo sonrió

 

-Extremadamente. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos en las relaciones con humanos. Muy… tiernos

 

-Tú eres dulce – JaeJoong, en un impulso, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de YunHo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – La forma en que me tocas… nadie me tocó antes así. Es agradable – añadió tímidamente

 

 

YunHo le sonrió

 

-Es fácil ser amable con alguien como tú. Tú tienes tanta inocencia. Es bastante irresistible

 

JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza

 

-No soy nada inocente, pero me alegro de que te guste – miró a YunHo ansiosamente - ¿Cuánto estuve dormido? ¿Aún puedes estar conmigo un ratito, o está demasiado cerca… la salida del sol?

 

YunHo sonreía ampliamente

 

-Todavía tenemos unas pocas horas antes del amanecer, y sí, puedo estar contigo si tú quieres. Pero no es como retirarse a un ataúd con las primeras luces del sol. Es sólo la luz del sol directo lo que no puedo resistir

 

-Está bien – JaeJoong asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se sentían pesados de nuevo – Eso es… - soltó un gran bostezo – Es agradable

 

YunHo rio, un suave estruendo pareció vibrar en todo el cuerpo de JaeJoong

 

-¿Puedes caminar hasta la cama o necesitas que te lleve?

 

-Puedo caminar – haciendo un esfuerzo, JaeJoong se levantó directamente y tropezó dando un paso adelante. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de caer, antes de que dos fuertes brazos lo tomaran

 

-Vamos. Déjame llevarte a la cama – YunHo murmuró en su oído, levantándolo tan fácilmente como a una muñeca de trapo

 

JaeJoong estaba demasiado cansado para luchar. Con un suspiro satisfecho, recostó su cabeza  sobre el pecho de YunHo y cerró sus ojos. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo acostado entre frescas y limpias sábanas en una cálida y oscura habitación

 

-Buenas noches, JaeJoong  - susurró una profunda voz

 

-Mmm… noches – respondió, o pensó que respondió. Posiblemente, las palabras estaban todas en su cabeza. Lo último que recordó fue el delicioso tacto de la camisa de YunHo bajo su mejilla y la suave presión de la negrura otra vez en sus ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

YunHo odiaba ver al chico marcharse. Pero no había nada que hacer. JaeJoong tenía su propia vida, y él no tenía derecho a interferir en ella. Además, no estaba dispuesto a entrar en otra relación de largo plazo tan pronto después de la muerte de YooChun. Así que no importaba lo bueno que se había sentido sostener su cuerpo cálido y firme en sus brazos y sentir a JaeJoong acurrucarse contra su pecho en las primeras horas de la mañana, aun así tenía que dejarlo ir.

 

-Por favor ten cuidado – dijo YunHo cuando el chico estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Llevaba algo de la vieja ropa de YooChun, y llevaba más en un paquete que YunHo había envuelto para él. Estaba descansado y limpio, YunHo lo había presionado para que tomara un poco de dinero para el desayuno, aunque se negó a tomar más. YunHo tuvo la sensación de que no quería volver a repetir la noche juntos en otro juego, una travesura, como él la llamaba. Respetaba su deseo para mantener su tiempo juntos por encima de las necesidades del dinero, pero aún deseaba que JaeJoong hubiera aceptado un poco más

 

-Estaré bien – JaeJoong le dedicó una sonrisa y puso el paquete sobre los hombros fácilmente – Y no te preocupes, te prometo que tomaré el autobús de vuelta

 

-Bien – YunHo suspiró de alivio. Los seres humanos son tan frágiles que odiaba pensar en la vulnerabilidad de su joven amigo si acepara viajar con cualquier persona. Por supuesto, él se arriesgaba a algo mucho peor todos los días, no sólo a dar un paseo con un desconocido, su cerebro se regodeaba en sus temores, pero empujó esas imágenes al fondo de su mente. No podía permitirse revivir todos esos hecho sobre la vida terrible que JaeJoong llevaba, o nunca lo dejaría ir.

 

Pero en realidad, ¿Lo que tenía para ofrecer era mucho mejor? YooChun había desperdiciado su existencia, finalmente, observándolo todo, le encantaba envejecer y morir viendo cambiar el mundo y cambiando con él. Él había deseado el indulto que sólo la muerte podía conceder

 

YunHo no quería condenar a otra alma a la miseria que había observado con su antiguo compañero. No, era mucho mejor para el joven, que se fuera antes de que estuvieran demasiado apegados

 

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo JaeJoong, como si leyera la mente del vampiro – Yo sólo… quiero darte las gracias… YunHo. No he estado tan cálido, seguro y feliz en mucho tiempo. Yo… sé que suena cursi, pero te echaré de menos – miró el suelo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, hablaba de una forma que desgarraba el corazón de YunHo que había estado largo tiempo silencioso

 

-¡Espera! – impulsivamente, tomó la mano del chico mientras JaeJoong tomaba la perilla

 

-¿Si? – JaeJoong miró con tanta esperanza en sus ojos, que YunHo no pudo controlarse

 

-Yo quería despedirme apropiadamente – murmuró, mirando los ojos oscuros por lo que suponía era la última vez - ¿Me permitirías que te besara?

 

-¿Qué te permita? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – JaeJoong  sonrió y llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de YunHo – Me encantaría un beso de despedida – susurró con voz ronca

 

El cálido aliento contra su cuello y la sensación del cuerpo duro y joven de JaeJoong apretado contra sí, era casi demasiado. YunHo llegó a su boca con una pasión que no había sentido en años. Al acariciar la lengua de JaeJoong con la suya, sintió endurecer el miembro del chico contra su muslo, con impaciencia, se preguntó por qué a YunHo le afectaba tanto. Era como si algo que hubiera estado muerto dentro de él, volviese a la vida. O tal vez sólo había estado durmiendo y el pequeño meretriz lo había despertado. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, apenas podía obligarse a terminar el beso y dejar que JaeJoong se fuera. Sólo el hecho de que la sed crecía otra vez,  lo hizo finalmente retirarse

 

-¿A dónde vas a ir? – YunHo le preguntó, intentando ocultar sus colmillos y tratando de mantener la clama

 

JaeJoong todavía respiraba con dificultad por la pasión del beso

 

-Yo… no sé. Volveré  a mi lugar habitual, supongo. Es mi territorio, lo comparto con otro hombre llamado HeeChul

 

-Así que… ¿volverás hacer eso? ¿A esa vida? – YunHo no podía decir “Venderte a ti mismo”, pero era lo que estaba pensando

 

JaeJoong se encogió de hombros

 

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? no puedo volver a casa mientras HyunMin esté viviendo allí. No conseguí ningún lugar para vivir, y los refugios están llenos. Además, la mayoría de mi negocio es generalmente durante la noche, y no te dejar ir a muchos lugares después de que oscurezca

 

-¿Así que lo más probable es que pases la noche en las calles de nuevo? ¿Después… después de que termines de hacer negocios? – YunHo apretó los puños. Sólo la idea de que JaeJoong se entregara a otra persona, se vendiera a algún animal que no lo mereciera… le dolía brutalmente… no, él tenía que dejar de pensar de esa manera. Y la fiebre de posesividad que sentía era ridícula. Solo había a conocido al chico una noche. Era una locura sentir ese vacío en el pecho, sólo porque iban a separar sus caminos y volver a sus respectivas vidas

 

JaeJoong, obviamente consciente de la agitación interna de YunHo, simplemente se encogió de hombros

 

-Es una vida. Mi culo es todo lo que tengo, no tengo más remedio que venderlo

 

-Pero… ¿intentarás por lo menos salvarlo? – YunHo frunció el ceño – Sé que incluso en mis tiempos había enfermedades que se podían contagiar. La sífilis…

 

JaeJoong se carcajeó

 

-Oh, hay cosas mucho peores que eso por ahí en estos días YunHo. Pero no te preocupes, siempre trato de estar seguro. Llevo preservativos cada vez que los puedo comprar

 

_¡Cuando los puede comprar! ¡Dios!._ YunHo  metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó su dinero – Mira, por lo menos te voy a dar un poco más de dinero suelto, ¿de acuerdo? Para cuando lo necesites

 

Pero JaeJoong ya estaba moviendo la cabeza con obstinación

 

-Te dije, no lo hice por dinero. Lo que hemos compartido anoche… fue… especial – sonrió tristemente – Tal vez lo más especial que he sentido nunca. Yo no quiero hacerlo… no sé, me sentiría sucio tomando tu dinero

 

-Entonces regresa – YunHo se escuchó decir, aunque él sabía que no debía hacerlo – Vuelve esta noche, si quieres, si tienes frío, hambre o miedo. Y yo… - tragó saliva – Voy a comprar lo que tengas que ofrecer – concluyo en voz baja. Quería ofrecer un refugio a JaeJoong y comida gratis, pero era obvio que el chico tenía un orgullo muy terco que no le permitiría aceptar nada sin alguna forma de pago a cambio. Así que si no había otra manera de mantenerlo a salvo que ofrecer cobijo y alimento por sexo, lo haría

 

-¿Quieres decir…? - la voz de JaeJoong cayó, y miró a YunHo, sus grandes ojos muy abiertos - ¿Quieres decir que quieres follar conmigo?

 

-Si – el miembro de YunHo estaba duro y punzante en sus pantalones, y sus colmillos se mostraban por completo, se negaban a retirarse mientras la sed persistía – Sólo… - se aclaró la garganta y  tocó la mejilla de JaeJoong suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos para asegurarse de que el chico entendiera – Sólo que, si vuelves, voy a necesitar sangre, además de sexo. Necesito que entiendas eso desde un principio

 

-No sólo quieres follarme. Quieres morderme mientras lo haces – JaeJoong murmuró suavemente

 

-Exactamente. Morder y beber de ti. Mientras te hago el amor – de alguna manera se habían aproximado, y el calor, el olor salado de la piel del chico era potente en su nariz. ¡Cómo lo deseaba! Pero tenía que darle una oportunidad al menos para que pensara las cosas. A regañadientes, e hizo hacia atrás – Sólo quería que supieras lo que sucedería si regresas

 

-¿Qué se siente al ser mordido? – JaeJoong lo miró con curiosidad, mirando los colmillos que sobresalían de los labios de YunHo

 

La lengua de YunHo tocó la punta de su colmillo derecho y sintió la punta afilada contra la tierna carne – Debo admitir que YooChun nunca disfrutó mucho. Pero me han dicho que los que no se oponen a la excitación sexual que lo acompaña no les resulta desagradable

 

JaeJoong rio con voz ronca

 

-De alguna manera no creo que objete demasiado

 

-Piensa en ello, entonces – JaeJoong acarició su mejilla, seguía buscando sus oscuros ojos – Y ven a mí, si quieres, en cualquier momento después del anochecer. Estarás a salvo conmigo, JaeJoong. Dudo que alguno de tus otros clientes pueda prometerte tanto

 

Besó al chico una vez más y lo vio saliendo por la puerta hacia la luz, donde YunHo no podía seguirlo. Fue una estupidez de su parte extender esa invitación. Estúpido involucrarse con alguien como JaeJoong, que era demasiado joven para saber qué era lo que quería de la vida, pero no había sido capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Ya echaba de menos sus labios suaves, la piel caliente, por no mencionar la ironía del muchacho, su sentido del humor y la sonrisa radiante.

 

Mientras observaba la salida de JaeJoong una vez más y cerraba la puerta, una sola frase se repetía en su cabeza. _Vuelve a mí. Estarás seguro y bien, vuelve a mí esta noche._

* * *

 

 

 

-Woah, JaeJoongie, te ves… cambiado ¿Qué te pasó anoche, cliente rico? – HeeChul miró su ropa nueva con envidia, y JaeJoong se giró una vez para permitirle admirar el efecto completo

 

-Se podría decir que sí – dijo, sonriendo misteriosamente – Ten – tiró una bolsa de papel con tres muffins aún calientes – Come

 

-Rayos, ¡Realmente lo hiciste! – HeeChul abrió la bolsa y escarbó en los calientes los muffins con entusiasmo - ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

 

-No lejos de aquí, en el exterior del viejo cine. Él, ammn, fue una especie de rescatador

 

-¿Mmm, descatadó? - murmuró HeeChul con la boca llena - ¿De quién?

 

-Bueno… de otro hombre que quería llevarme a su casa. Pero él era… era un tipo malo. Puede ser que nunca me hubieran  visto de nuevo si hubiera terminado yendo con él – JaeJoong no quiso entrar en detalle sobre cómo un vampiro lo rescató de un… ‘ _Cómo lo llamó YunHo? Ah sí, un demonio de sangre._  Por un lado no creía que HeeChul le creyera  y por otro, la historia estaba todavía demasiado cerca de su corazón. Él quería acariciar sus recuerdos, del hombre hermoso que lo había llevado a casa y lo trató con tanta suavidad. Así que decidió solo decirle a su amigo algunas cosas y dejarlo así.

 

-Así que el primer tipo quería llevarte a casa, pero el segundo tipo ¿Te detuvo? – HeeChul comía su segundo muffin y seguía preguntando a JaeJoong con interés en sus ojos

 

-Él me hizo ver que el otro tipo no era lo que parecía – dijo JaeJoong breve – Y entonces me compró la cena y me llevó a su casa. Hyung él vive en Hannam-dong

 

-¿Hannam-dong? ¡Maldita sea! – HeeChul dio un largo silbido – Tu tipo debe tener bastantes verdes realmente

 

-Si. Conduce un Audi, y  también tenía una camioneta Mercedes Benz. Un dulce paseo – JaeJoong sonrió – Pero hyung, eso ni siquiera es la mejor parte – JaeJoong sabía que sonaba como si estuviera presumiendo, pero estaba tan lleno de felicidad, que tenía que compartirlo de alguna manera

 

-¿Cuál es la mejor parte? – HeeChul preguntó con recelo - ¿Acaso… no sé, sólo quería que miraras mientras él hacia cosas raras con su esposa o algo así?

 

-No, hyung. Nada de eso – JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza – La mejor parte es que fue magnifico. Follamos increíblemente calientes. Y él quiere que regresa esta noche

 

-Lo hace, ¿eh? – HeeChul dijo mientras tomaba el último muffin – Bien, y ¿Cuál es la paga?

 

-No hay truco – JaeJoong sonrió – Simplemente me gusta mucho. Y yo, eh… - de pronto se sintió tímido al admitirlo a alguien más – Me gusta demasiado – dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo hacia la acera roñosa que corría por el callejón donde él y HeeChul pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en espera entre clientes

 

-Por favor no me digas que estás cayendo en la trampa – HeeChul lo miró con incredulidad – regla número un JaeJoong, no se puede confiar en un cliente. Ninguno de ellos. Así que dime la verdad. ¿Cuál es la paga?

 

-Bueno… -JaeJoong rozó la punta de sus botas contra la acera – Él me dijo que si volvía esta noche él querría… más

 

-¡Lo sabía! – HeeChul golpeó una mano contra la acera – Déjame adivinar, anoche sólo se lanzó, pero si vuelves esta noche, quiere enviarte a la mierda. Probablemente a pelo

 

-Hyung, como si nunca montaras a pelo, cuando el precio es el correcto – se burló JaeJoong – Y además, no importa, porque este tipo está limpio

 

-Eso es lo que dicen todos – dijo HeeChul – Y además que  “ser follado”, no me molesta como a ti. Cada vez que te toman por el culo, lloras como una niñita. Lo odias

 

JaeJoong frunció el ceño

 

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Yo hago lo que tengo que hacer para obtener lo mismo que tú. Estoy seguro de que no siempre amas cuando un cliente te toma

 

-Bueno, no, pero no me hacen llorar

 

-Yo no… no importa – JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza. No había necesidad de entrar en esta discusión con HeeChul. Estaba contento de que nunca le hubiera contado al otro chico lo que había detrás de sus lágrimas

 

HeeChul se encogió de hombros

 

-Bueno, todo lo que puedo decir es que, si vas, tengas cuidado. Estaba preocupado cuando no te vi ayer después de mi último trabajo. Pensé que algo malo te había pasado

 

-Eso casi me pasó – dijo JaeJoong serio, contento de dejar el tema de su debilidad atrás – Habría ocurrido si no fuera por YunHo. Dios, HeeChul, me gustaría que lo vieras. Es tan increíblemente sexy y dulce y…

 

-Y no puedes esperar a entregarte a él como la perra que eres – HeeChul sacudió la cabeza con cansancio – He estado en la calle mucho más tiempo que tú, y te puedo decir cómo terminara. El señor “Bolsa de Dinero” te amará por un tiempo, hasta que se canse de tu culo apretado y decida que no te quiere más en su dormitorio de muebles de diseño. Y cuando eso suceda, volverás a la calle, a venderte de nuevo, sólo en ese momento, todo irá suave mientras vivas a todo lujo, pero luego será el doble de duro volver a la sucia calle, a hacer clientes para poder comer

 

-… No es así. No entiendes – JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza, con ganas de hacer comprender a su amigo. Pero no había manera de hacerlo. HeeChul había estado en las calles demasiado tiempo, estaba cansado endurecido por la dura vida que llevaban. Por ahora, todo su optimismo se había ido y vivía día a día, sin mirar más allá de la próxima comida o donde iban a pasar la noche

 

_No quiero sentirme de esa manera._ Pensó JaeJoong, estudiando al otro chico con el rabillo del ojo. _No quiero perder la esperanza y pasarme el día esperando la muerte._

Si YunHo quería otro compañero… suspiró, pensando en ello. No sólo en la hermosa casa o en el lujo de la barriga llena y un baño caliente cada vez que quisiera. No, todo lo que pensaba cuando se imaginaba que vivía con YunHo, era en hablar… y hacer el amor

 

_No solo sexo, no sólo sería sexo o follar_ , JaeJoong se dijo a sí mismo _. YunHo me abrazaría estrechamente para mantenerme seguro, me protegería. Me amaría. Nos podríamos pertenecer el uno al otro y tal vez… tal vez con él sería diferente. Tal vez no habría esos sentimientos, esos recuerdos, si le hiciera el amor en lugar de algún cliente gordo, gordos que solo querían disparar sus armas. Sería bonito con él. Eso significaría algo_

 

-No es así, ¿eh? – Las palabras de HeeChul lo sacaron de la agradable fantasía y de vuelta al mundo real - ¿Quién crees que eres, esa chica de Mujer Bonita? ¿Crees que el señor “Bolsa de Dinero” le encantará tanto tu culo que se decidirá a mantenerte?

 

Era exactamente lo que JaeJoong secretamente esperaba

 

-¿Quién es la chica ahora? Mujer bonita es una película de chicas – dijo, lanzando una mirada de menosprecio a HeeChul - ¿Cómo sabes de que se trata?

 

HeeChul parecía sombrío

 

-Es la favorita de mi noona. Yo solía verla con ella hasta que se escapó y mi omma cayó en las drogas

 

JaeJoong suspiró

 

-Sí, a mi omma también le gustaba – recordó uno de sus mejores días antes de que HyunMin y las dañinas artimañas se entrometiesen, cuando se sentaba al lado de su mamá en el sofá y comían palomitas de microondas y veían películas de los años ochenta, antes de que contrataran el cable. Solía reclinar su cabeza sobre su hombro y a veces se dormía mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

 

Después de que había sido expulsado de la casa por ser gay y… otras cosas, a veces había llorado por el sueño, con el deseo de cariño, la sensación de seguridad y el amor que nunca esperó sentir de nuevo. Pero él lo tuvo, ayer por la noche, acurrucado contra YunHo, que lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, había encontrado la seguridad y la ternura que había estado ausente durante tanto tiempo

 

Quería sentirlo una vez más, decidió JaeJoong. Quería quedarse dormido en los brazos de alguien y que dicha persona lo quisiera y no lo abandonara. YunHo había dicho que no estaba listo para otra relación, pero después se había comportado con intensidad cuando dijo a JaeJoong que volviera a él. ¿Era posible que el vampiro pudiera cambiar de opinión y decidir que quería mantener a JaeJoong con él un tiempo?

 

La idea era tan atractiva que casi se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la parada de autobús más cercana en ese momento. Pero a pesar de que tardara un tiempo en llegar a Hannam-dong, aún faltaba una hora para el anochecer. Con un suspiro, decidió que bien podría pasar el día con HeeChul. Sólo esperaba que las horas pasaran rápido. Quería estar de vuelta en la cama con YunHo, tan pronto como fuera posible. Y si el precio de estar con un vampiro era sangre y sexo, aunque fuera doloroso, bueno estaba más que dispuesto a pagar. Incluso los malos recuerdos valían la pena por tener esa sensación de seguridad, el sentimiento de ser amado y querido, en los fuertes brazos que nunca lo abandonarían

 

Y esta vez no iba a llorar, se prometió a sí mismo. Ni una sola lágrima, no importaba qué pasara.


	6. Chapter 6

YunHo había estado paseando por delante de la puerta durante una hora y media cuando un golpe finalmente sonó

 

_¡Gracias a Dios!_

La mayor parte del día, había estado dando vueltas en la cama en su lugar de descanso diurno, pensando que había cometido un terrible error permitiendo al chico irse. ¿Qué tal si el demonio de sangre decidía buscarlo después de todo? ¿O que si se fue con el cliente equivocado y fue seriamente herido o casi asesinado? ¿Y si…? La lista de las horribles posibilidades parecía interminable, YunHo anhelaba volver a registrar el área alrededor del teatro donde había encontrado primero a JaeJoong para ver si podría encontrar al chico otra vez. Desafortunadamente, el sol, el gran carcelero brillante, lo atrapaba dentro tan efectivamente como un juego de barras de hierro. Más efectivo de hecho, él podría haber doblado fácilmente las barras de hierro

 

Había buscado ansiosamente atravesando las ventanas especialmente polarizadas de su casa mientras el sol se acercaba cada vez más y más al horizonte, esperando ver la figura de JaeJoong aproximarse a lo largo del camino que conducía a su puerta delantera en algún momento. Pero primero anocheció y entonces la completa oscuridad había caído sin señal del chico. YunHo había vacilado entre la necesidad de salir y tomarlo y la creencia de que JaeJoong había cambiado su opinión y no quería lo que él tenía para ofrecer. Al final, justo había tratado de tomar sus llaves y salir a buscarlo cuando escuchó el golpe en la puerta

 

YunHo se lanzó a abrir la puerta, pero las palabras de bienvenida murieron en sus labios. De pie junto a JaeJoong, sosteniendo al chico por el cuello de la nueva camiseta que YunHo le había dado, estaba uno de esos pesos pesados de la seguridad  que la asociación de vecinos empleaba

 

-¿Señor Jung? – el guardia de seguridad estaba con aire engreído casi tan grande como su barriga

 

-¿Si? – preguntó YunHo mostrando su dientes. La vista de la mano del hombre agarrando a JaeJoong tan casualmente, mientras pensaba que tenía todo el derecho, envió una oleada de posesivos celos que lo atravesó. La emoción fue ten fuerte, estaba asustado de que en cualquier segundo pudiera perder el control si no tenía cuidado, mientras estaba manteniendo su humor con ambas manos

 

-Encontré este pequeño bastardo alrededor de su propiedad – el guardia reventó la bola de chicle que estaba masticando y zarandeó a JaeJoong como un perro grande zarandeando a uno pequeño – Lo echamos una vez y lo agarramos intentando regresar a hurtadillas. Él asegura que lo conoce. Dice que le dijo que podía quedarse con usted – la mirada en sus entrecerrados ojos marrones era desafiante. Mientras pensaba que sabía que YunHo solo podía querer una cosa con alguien como JaeJoong y estaba seguro que YunHo nunca lo admitiría

 

YunHo frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia la puerta

 

-Sí, eso es cierto. Yo he estado actualmente esperándolo durante la pasada hora y media. ¿Estuviste deteniéndolo todo ese tiempo, causándome una gran preocupación?

 

-Uh… - el guardia parecía sorprendido e incómodo – Bueno, sí, nosotros nos figuramos que él chico posiblemente no estuviera diciendo la verdad, así… - se encogió de hombros inseguro

 

El autocontrol de YunHo no era infinito y de repente ya no soportaba el modo que JaeJoong estaba siendo tratado

 

-¡Quita tus manos de él! – YunHo supo que las palabras fueron más que medio gruñidas, sabía que sus ojos estaban probablemente incandescentes y sus colmillos se habían alargado lo suficiente para que alguien lo viera, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba poner a salvo a JaeJoong en su casa y alejarlo del estúpido centinela ahora

 

-Uh, claro, lo siento – el guardia dio un traspié hacia atrás, cayendo delante de los pie, su cara era una máscara de terror. Sus regordetes dedos estaba todavía retorcidos en la tela de la camiseta de JaeJoong, y podría haberle quitado al chico si YunHo no hubiera alargado la mano más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía ver, liberándolo del agarre del guardia. No fue demasiado discreto sobre ello, y el hombre bramó y apretó su mano mientras caía sobre su espalda

 

-¿Hay algún problema? – YunHo gruñó, mirando airadamente el guardia delante de él

 

-Creo que rompió mis dedos – el guardia mantuvo su mano apretada a su pecho, haciendo lo imposible por decir si tenía razón o no. No es que a YunHo le preocupara

 

-Tienes suerte que no rompí tu cuello – YunHo gruñó

 

-Pero… pero él estaba entrando sin autorización ¡Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo! – por el terror en los ojos del hombre y la mirada en su cara, YunHo sabía que todavía debía parecer más aterrador. Pero él no podía controlarse, la necesidad de proteger de lo que lo fuera al chico, tan fuerte como había sido la noche anterior cuando el demonio de sangre había amenazado a JaeJoong. No, era más fuerte ahora porque JaeJoong ya no era un absoluto extraño. Ahora realmente conocía al chico, y ellos habían formado la primera fase de una relación. Una relación que el miserablemente buscaba que prosperara. Y no tenía intención de dejar que las preferencias de guardia de seguridad establecieran las condiciones de su nuevo amor nunca

 

YunHo señaló con un dedo al guardia, quien estaba gateando tan rápido como podía a sus pies mientras todavía sujetaba su mano herida a su pecho

 

-Me importa un comino tu trabajo. Nunca lo toques otra vez. O responderás ante mí, y prometo que no será una bonita escena

 

-Uh, sí, Señor. Lo siento, Señor Jung – el guardia balbuceó antes de huir y se topó con el césped bien cuidado

 

-Wow – JaeJoong lo miró fijamente con sobrecogimiento mientras cerraba la puerta delantera ante el retirado guardia – Puedes dar realmente miedo cuando quieres

 

-Perdóname si te he asustado – YunHo pasó una mano por su cara,  ocultando sus colmillos – Es solo que tú pareces despertar mi instinto protector. Cuando vi su mano en ti… - sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de finalizar

 

-Lo siento – JaeJoong se encogió de hombros disculpándose – Yo… no me di cuenta lo difícil que sería entrar aquí como lo hice. Que es básicamente como un chico que vive en la calle y vende su culo, supongo.

 

-Pareces delicado – ahora que la amenaza había pasado y JaeJoong estaba a salvo en su casa, YunHo sintió de repente,  la irreconocible furia pasando también, respiró hondo – Soy yo quien debe disculparse por mi apariencia ¿Estás seguro que no fui demasiado aterrador?

 

JaeJoong sonrió y sacudió la cabeza

 

-No para mí al menos. No más de lo que  fuiste la pasada noche cuando me salvaste de ese demonio de sangre, de todos modos. Desde luego, estoy bastante seguro que ese asno gordo poli de alquiler va estar manchando de chorros de chocolate hershey sus pantalones durante una semana…

 

-Si quieres decir que se cagará de terror, espero que estés en lo cierto – YunHo sonrió y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del joven – Estaba extremadamente preocupado por ti

 

-Estuve preocupado por mí también, durante un rato – JaeJoong sonrió – Oye, entendiste lo que estaba diciendo sobre los chorros de chocolate Hershey. En el argot del siglo veintiuno, buen tacto, YunHo

 

-Gracias – YunHo sonrió, sintiendo el brillo cálido del compañerismo que había perdido en el momento que él había permitido a JaeJoong salir de su casa –Estoy… muy contento de verte otra vez – admitió – Sentí haberte dejado ir

 

-Estoy contento de verte también. Te eché de menos – la sonrisa de JaeJoong decreció, y su juvenil cara se volvió seria – Yo... tuve mucho que pensar sobre lo que me dijiste. Sobre lo que querías si yo regresaba

 

YunHo sintió el aliento de JaeJoong en la garganta, mientras la necesidad y el deseo peleaban en su pecho como un segundo corazón

 

-Ya veo ¿Y?

 

JaeJoong no respondió con palabras. En cambio, él aflojo el cuello de su camiseta y separó la tela de la suave columna de su cuello. Entonces se acercó a YunHo y levantó su mentón, girando su cabeza a un lado. El ademán fue tan obvio, como si hubiera dicho en algo: “bebe”

 

-Si – YunHo escuchó la palabra dicha entre sus dientes, y de repente, la sed fue un soplete encendido en su garganta. Pero necesitaba escuchar a JaeJoong decir las palabras, necesitaba ver en sus ojos que quería esto tanto como YunHo – Ven

 

Guio el camino hasta la cama, y JaeJoong vino con él, pareciendo ansioso para lo que estaba en reserva. De hecho, en el momento en que ellos estaban dentro de la habitación, él sacó su camiseta e intentó alcanzar el cierre de sus pantalones

 

-Espera – YunHo lo detuvo, poniendo sus manos sobre JaeJoong para detener al chico

 

-¿Qué? – JaeJoong miró, ya con la decepción en sus ojos - ¿Tú no cambiaste de opinión, verdad?

 

-No. Si acaso, te quiero más que nunca – YunHo respiró hondo, intentando controlarse – Pero necesito oír que lo dices, JaeJoong. Dímelo en voz alta

 

-¿En voz alta…? – los oscuros ojos de JaeJoong estaban de repente medio cerrados con lujuria. Estirándose, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de YunHo y lo atrajo – Te quiero dentro de mí, YunHo y – murmuró en una baja  y ronca voz – no sólo tu verga. Tus colmillos también. Fóllame. Muérdeme. Ámame.

 

Las suaves palabras le encendieron. Nunca había sentido la sed con esta urgencia. Nunca había deseado llenarlo como un fuego vivo. Su cuerpo entero dolía con la necesidad de penetrar, tanto sus colmillos como su verga. Pero quería ser dulce con el chico. Ahuecando la mejilla de JaeJoong, miró profundamente en sus ojos

 

– Hermoso – susurró

 

-Creo que tú eres bastante sexy también – JaeJoong le dio una burlona sonrisa – Así que… ¿qué estamos esperando? – sus manos bajaron el cierre de su pantalón otra vez, y otra vez YunHo lo detuvo

 

-Despacio, JaeJoong. Quiero saborear esto. Este primer sabor de ti… la sensación de tu piel… el sabor de tu sangre. Quiero quemarlo todo en mi corazón para siempre

 

Dejándose car sobre sus rodillas ante el chico, YunHo terminó desabrochando los pantalones de JaeJoong y los deslizó por las finas caderas. El miembro de JaeJoong estaba dolorosamente duro, lo cual lo hizo alegrarse. Había estado asustado de que el pequeño meretriz estuviera aquí sólo por la comida y refugio, no porque sintiera por YunHo lo que YunHo sentía por él. Pero la obvia prueba del verdadero deseo de JaeJoong fue poniendo sus miedos a descansar. Inclinándose hacia delante, lamió cuidadosamente en la cabeza con forma de ciruela, tomando una gota de pre semen al final de su lengua

 

JaeJoong jadeó

 

-Oye… no tienes que hacer eso – protestó mientras YunHo lo lamía otra vez – Quiero decir… soy yo el único que debería estar chupándote, no al revés

 

YunHo lo miraba

 

-¿Realmente te incómoda que lo haga? ¿Estás asustado de mis colmillos?

 

Era cierto que sus colmillos estaban fuera otra vez, pero eso no había ayudado. La lujuria que sentía era casi irresistible, y se estaba entrelazando con la sed tanto que las dos eran imposibles de separar en este punto

 

-No, no es eso – JaeJoong movió su cabeza exageradamente – Es sólo… quiero decir, es tu casa, y tú me estás permitiendo que me queda, al menos por esta noche. Yo debería ser el único arrodillándose

 

-JaeJoong, hagamos un trato entre nosotros. Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo esta noche. No sólo usarte. Así que relájate. Déjame amarte con mi boca como tú me amaste – YunHo miró en sus oscuros ojos hasta que el chico asintió con la cabeza

 

-De acuerdo – murmuró, colocando una mano con indecisión en el pecho de YunHo – no es como si no me gustara conseguir mamadas. Solo no estaba seguro de cómo te sentías

 

YunHo sonrió y giró su cabeza brevemente para colocar un suave beso en el centro de la palma de JaeJoong

 

-Entonces déjame mostrarte

 

Lamió el duro eje de JaeJoong otra vez, chupando la cabeza profundamente en su boca, siendo cuidados de no rasgarlo con sus colmillos. Dando placer oral con ambos completamente extendidos era una operación delicada, pero lo disfrutaba enormemente

 

Por el suave gemido que escapó de los llenos labios de JaeJoong,  él estaba disfrutándolo también

 

-Dios, YunHo… - jadeó mientras YunHo lo chupaba aún más profundo, enrollando su lengua a lo largo del pulsante eje y tragando las gotas de pre semen que goteaban sin cesar de la cabeza – Se siente… tan bien. ¡Tan rico!

 

YunHo no respondió con palabras. En cambio, alcanzó debajo del engrosado eje y rodeó las calientes bolas de JaeJoong en una mano. El chico jadeó otra vez a su frío roce y entonces gimió suavemente cuando YunHo comenzó a acariciar y sobar las sensibles bolas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que YunHo había hecho esto, pero encontró que la habilidad no se olvidaba

 

El eje de JaeJoong hasta el fondo de su garganta se sentía absolutamente bien y correcto como el de su primer amante. Un chico estable quien había introducido a YunHo al amor de otro hombre cuando él todavía era humano. Pensar en el primer amor le hizo sentir aún más caliente de algún modo. Quizás porque JaeJoong era tan joven, recordó a YunHo de nuevos principios, de ese primer sabor de placer prohibido de nuevo

 

JaeJoong jadeó, sus manos apretadas a sus lados

 

-YunHo… YunHo, yo… no lo puedo aguantar. Vamos…

 

_Intenta decirme que está a punto de perder el control._ YunHo  pensó, redoblando sus esfuerzos. _Bien, pequeño. Eso es lo que quiero. Déjate llevar como lo hiciste conmigo la pasada noche. Córrete para mí_

YunHo agarró las caderas de JaeJoong y lo arrastró más cerca, tomando entero al latiente eje del chico dentro de su garganta. Su propio miembro gruñía por liberarse mientras sentía el primer salado chorro caliente de semen comenzando a disparar. JaeJoong era tan delicioso como YunHo había sabido que sería. Y el suave jadeo que hizo mientras se entregó al placer de ser chupado por completo fue doblemente excitante

 

La sed rugía dentro de él,  YunHo estuvo tentado a hundir sus colmillos profundamente en el muslo interior del chico y sangrar la arteria femoral cuando terminara de chupar a JaeJoong. Pero esa era una mordedura más íntima de lo que estaba dispuesto hacer, incluso pensaba que mal-quería al chico. Reclamaba morder, lo que dejaría una marca en JaeJoong que ninguno de los Perdidos reconocería. Tanto como él quería al chico, YunHo no pensaba que tal gesto fuera apropiado a no ser que decidiera atar a JaeJoong de por vida

 

Así que, en cambio, subió suavemente a sus pies y arrastró a JaeJoong cerca de él, buscando besarlo. JaeJoong respondió ansiosamente, separando sus labios y presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el todavía vestido de YunHo. Entonces se apartó un momento

 

-YunHo, hay algo que deberías saber – bajó la mirada, mientras pensaba avergonzado en algo – Yo… no he sido siempre seguro. Quiero decir, ¿lo que estabas preguntando antes sobre algo contagioso? – Miró arriba, buscando los ojos de YunHo – Quiero decir, creo que estoy limpio, pero no puedo prometértelo, ¿sabes?

 

YunHo de repente estaba emocionado por la admisión del chico. De hecho, que JaeJoong estuviera preocupado por su salud era ridículo, pero también increíblemente dulce

 

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso – dijo suavemente, ahuecando la mejilla del chico con una mano y localizando los labios  de JaeJoong con su pulgar – no puedo contagiarme de enfermedades humanas. Y tú no necesitas preocuparte de lo contrario tampoco. No tengo nada en mí que te dañaría

 

La cara de JaeJoong rompió en una aliviada sonrisa

 

-¡Excelente! En ese caso… - levantó su mentón, sus ojos medio cerrados en una obvia invitación – Supongo que no hay necesidad de un condón

 

-¿Significa? – YunHo preguntó suavemente

 

-Eso… - la voz de JaeJoong titubeó durante un instante, pero su mirada seguía fija – Que tú puedes… puedes follarme a pelo. Si quieres

 

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Nada entre nosotros

 

-¿Entonces qué estás esperando?

 

YunHo sintió su control decayendo mientras el chico se presionaba lascivamente contra él. Antes de que lo supiera, uno de sus colmillos había rasgado el labio inferior de JaeJoong, sacando sangre. YunHo probó el familiar dulzor metálico y se forzó para alejarse antes de que la sed pudiera superarlo

 

-¿Por qué… por qué paraste? – JaeJoong miró arriba, sus ojos medio vidriosos con deseo, la sangre brotando del pequeño corte en su labio inferior

 

-Te mordí – YunHo intentaba no mirar a la carmesí gota de sangre brotando en el labio inferior del chico.

 

_¡Dios! Cómo me gustaría lamerlo… y entonces seguir con un ataque al cuello de JaeJoong._ Mientras estuviera bombeando profundamente dentro de él, desde luego. _Toma las cosas despacio,_ se recordó. _Lenta y suavemente. No lo lastimes o asustes._ Pero estaba siendo más y más difícil seguir su propio consejo

 

Y entonces JaeJoong hizo algo completamente inesperado. El lamió la diminuta herida y entonces besó a YunHo, empujó su lengua audazmente entre los labios de YunHo, y lo alimento con la sangre que ansiaba tan desesperadamente

 

YunHo escuchó un débil gruñido viniendo de su propia garganta mientras, con una velocidad y fuerza que ningún humano podía combinar, giraba al chico e inmovilizaba a JaeJoong boca bajo en la cama

 

Todos los pensamientos de ser lento y dulce se estaban yendo ahora. No había nada sino un irresistible deseo y sed, furiosamente fuera de control. Alanzó a ciegas entre los muslos del chico, acariciando la apretada abertura casi toscamente en su necesidad. Para su sorpresa, JaeJoong ya tenía habilidad, obviamente, preparado para él

 

-Espero que no te importe – la voz de JaeJoong fue amortiguada y suave – yo… sé lo grande que eres, así que me preparé antes de tiempo

 

Lejos de preocuparse, YunHo estaba contento. La necesidad dentro de él era demasiado grande como para querer perder el tiempo en preliminares. Si el chico estaba listo para él, tanto mejor. Fue el esfuerzo de un momento para desabrochar sus pantalones y mostrar su verga, estaba  yendo demasiado lejos desnudándose completamente

 

Agarrando su eje, puso la cabeza de su verga contra la entrada del cuerpo de JaeJoong y comenzó a presionar hacia delante. Al mismo tiempo, tomó un puñado de los negros cabellos y tiró de la cabeza del chico a un lado, descubriendo su cuello. La pulsante vena azul intenso debajo de la blanca piel de JaeJoong lo llamaba. Tan pronto como  estuvo hasta el final dentro de la apretada y cálida funda, empezó a bombear

 

Aun podía saborear la sangre de JaeJoong, salada, dulce y deliciosa, en la parte trasera de su lengua. Pero quería más. Quiso chupar con gula el cuello del chico mientras embestía dentro del servicial cuerpo que yacía tan abierto y dispuesto para él

 

Presionó más duro, sintiendo su eje deslizarse más y más profundo dentro del calor de JaeJoong. Se sentía maravilloso. Su única incursión en la penetración había sido hace mucho tiempo y completamente impersonal, dado que YooChun había sido drogado para inmovilizar su cuerpo en ese momento. YunHo podía recordar bien cómo su amigo había yacido justo allí, una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos mientras él intentaba hacer la transición lo más rápido posible. No como JaeJoong, quien estaba tan cálido y vivo, tembloroso debajo de él… _Espera un minuto, ¿temblando?_

YunHo se forzó a parar, aunque él estaba solo a una fracción de pulgada de hundir su eje hasta el fondo en el hermoso cuerpo del chico. Todavía se contuvo perfectamente, de una manera que ningún humano podría, y observó con concentrada objetividad.

 

En apariencia, todo parecía bien. JaeJoong estaba colocado boca bajo en la cama con sus piernas extendidas, al parecer dispuesto a dar a YunHo lo que él quería… lo que necesitaba. Él no estaba luchando o intentando escapar, pero la tensión le atravesaba justo bajo su tersa y blanca piel como una corriente eléctrica. Un estremecimiento que un varón en el calor de la pasión probablemente nunca habría notado. Pero YunHo, con sus sentidos vampíricos finamente acorde con el chico debajo de él, no podía fracasa para perderlo

 

Por primera vez, vio que JaeJoong escondía su cabeza en sus brazos, su cara se volvió como si pensara esconder algún secreto vergonzoso. Y entonces escuchó el suave, apagado sollozo que JaeJoong estaba tan evidentemente intentando contener

 

_¡Rayos, lo lastime!_

-¿JaeJoong? -  su mano todavía estaba enredada en los suaves cabellos negros, tirando la cabeza del chico a un lado, aunque la cara de JaeJoong permanecía oculta. YunHo enderezó sus dedos y le acarició dulcemente, empujando los suaves cabellos lejos de la sonrojada mejilla de JaeJoong – JaeJoong,  ¿estás bien?

 

Su única respuesta fue otro apagado sollozo, éste tan silencioso, que él o lo habría escuchado  si hubiera sido humano

 

YunHo estaba de repente disgustado. _En qué me convertí. Un maldito animal. Le dije que quería hacerle el amor, y luego en cambio lo coloco boca bajo en la cama y lo monto sin preguntar siquiera si lo está disfrutando. Sin preguntar si le estoy haciendo daño mientras me empujo dentro, sin cuidar de nada excepto mi propio lujurioso deseo._ Se miró. _Incluso me dio pereza desnudarme, estaba tan caliente para tomarlo. Tan impaciente por tener lo que quería sin pensar_

Sintió su deseo menguar a nada a pesar del hecho que estaba aún enterrado en la cálida y dispuesta carne de JaeJoong. Su lujuria se convirtió en cenizas, y su verga estaba de repente apenas media dura. Incluso la sed, que lo había convertido en un demonio hasta justo un momento antes, se disipó hasta que se fue

 

Lentamente, intentando ser dulce, YunHo se deslizó del apretado pasaje del chico

 

JaeJoong tembló visiblemente ante la retirada, como si despertaste de un trance inducido

 

-¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó suavemente. YunHo aún no podía ver sus ojos, pero el entrecortado sonido de su voz apretó su corazón

 

Nunca había querido esto. La comprensión parecida a la verdad, YunHo comprendió que se había engañado al pensar de otra manera porque deseaba al chico tanto. Recordando, parecía que JaeJoong había sido sólo un poco demasiado entusiasta para obtener el acto físico por amor

 

_¿Para obtenerlo? ¿O para pasar por ello?_ Se preguntó YunHo, sin duda, era lo último. Aún el hecho de que el chico se había preparado para la inevitable penetración, señalaba esa conclusión

 

JaeJoong había venido aquí esta noche con la intención de seducir, pero no había estado feliz por ello. Sin duda había venido esperando un brusco tratamiento

 

_Bien, yo ciertamente cumplí con sus expectativas de manera espectacular._ YunHo pensó, con una oleada de odio a sí mismo. Odiaba la idea de que había hecho algo contra la voluntad de JaeJoong, que había herido al chico por el que estaba comenzando a preocuparse tanto.

 

¿Pero entonces por qué JaeJoong había sido tan impaciente para entregase, si lo detestaba? ¿Era sólo un intercambio para él? ¿Penetración y sangre por comida y refugio? ¿O había algo más? Recordando la mirada desesperada en sus ojos y  la noche antes cuando él había ofrecido a YunHo follarlo la primera vez, YunHo pensó que había una razón detrás de la reacción del chico. Y tenía la intención de llegar al fondo de ello, incluso si le llevaba toda la noche

 

-¿YunHo? – JaeJoong preguntó otra vez, su voz suave y vacilante – Uhmn ¿Terminaste?

 

-Sí – susurró, acariciando la mejilla del chico – Sí, JaeJoong, he terminado

 

-Pero… - JaeJoong se volvió y le dio lo que era obviamente una sonrisa forzada. Sus ojos estaban secos pero sospechosamente rojos – Tú no terminaste, uh… ¿Te corriste? Además, no me mordiste. Pensaba que realmente querías hacer eso

 

-Sí, quería – YunHo lo miró con tristeza – pero no quiero herirte más de lo que ya lo he hecho

 

-¿De qué estás hablando? – la voz de JaeJoong era diminutamente suave, su sonrisa un poco demasiado alegre y falsa – Quiero decir, tú eres grande y todo, pero es por eso que me preparé antes de tiempo

 

-Tú te preparaste en más de una manera,  ¿verdad? – YunHo buscó los oscuros ojos, que estaban mirando  de manera inocente – Tuviste que reunir todo tu coraje hasta el límite para venir a mí esta noche

 

-¿Qué, por qué eres un vampiro? – JaeJoong se burló, como si tener sexo con criaturas paranormales que podían matarlo tan fácilmente como quietar las alas de una mosca fuera un acontecimiento diario – Por favor, eso no me asusta

 

-No pienso que fueran mis colmillos a lo que tenías miedo esta noche. No, era la penetración lo que temías – YunHo colocó una mano debajo del mentón de JaeJoong, levantándolo para que el chico no pudiera apartar la mirada, no pudiera mentir con sus ojos – Dime la verdad, JaeJoong ¿Por qué me pediste que te tomara si no querías ser tomado?

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Lo sabe, ¡Rayos!, él lo sabe._ JaeJoong miró los oscuros ojos del vampiro preguntándose qué podría decir o hacer para salvar la situación. No podía entender cómo YunHo lo había descubierto tan fácil. Con otros clientes, era fácil pretender, el hombre se ponía caliente, solo seguía y hacía lo que quería, sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta. Cuando terminaba, le pagaban y JaeJoong se iba y regresaba al callejón que compartía con HeeChul, para poder llorar. Fin de la historia y hasta la siguiente

 

Pero YunHo era diferente, a él realmente le importaba. La manera en que se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y chupó el eje de JaeJoong, y lo tragó también, fue increíble. Por unos minutos, JaeJoong realmente creyó que podía disfrutar esto. Que podía abrirse al vampiro y aprender a amar el sentimiento de ser llenado. Que podía olvidar los malos recuerdos y soportar el acto sexual sin la vergüenza y el dolor que siempre lo embargaba en el momento que era penetrado

 

Si, todo había ido bien… hasta que la mamada terminó. El minuto en que se corrió y se di cuenta de que YunHo realmente iba a follarlo, JaeJoong sintió el mismo pánico brotar, los malos recuerdos entraron en su cabeza como una multitud gritando por atención, sin importar cuánto tratara de ignorarlos. El deseo de acabar con esto, dejarlo atrás y superarlo; lo inundó de pronto, y supo que no podría soportar una larga y desagradable escena.  Así que hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar, pulsó el botón que hizo a YunHo reaccionar. Utilizo su propia sangre como disparador para llevar al vampiro al límite, para ponerlo tan caliente para simplemente pasar a la acción y acabar de una vez.

 

YunHo hizo justo eso. La sangre lo volvió loco, casi salvaje. Pero JaeJoong había estado preparado para eso, preparado para tomar cualquier cosa que el vampiro hiciera, Con lo que no había contado era con las memorias que vinieron con mucha fuerza. La manera en que YunHo lo giró y lo colocó boca bajo en la cama  era muy parecido a esa horrible primera vez.  Cerró los ojos con fuerza, JaeJoong trató, sin éxito de  bloquear esa escena.

 

_“Maricón. Mariquita. Quieres esto. Lo amas. Todos los maricas aman tomar esto por sus culo”._ Susurró la voz en su cabeza

 

_“¡No, por favor! Yo no… Yo nunca he hecho esto”._ Era su propia voz, débil e ineficaz

 

_“Mentiroso. Te vi a ti y a tu amiguito marica, chupárselas. No puedes decirme que no te dejaste follar, tampoco”_

_“¡Lo juro!, yo nunca…”_ Pero sus protestas habían caído en oídos sordos. Nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer podría detener el dolor, la vergüenza, el horror…

JaeJoong había estado tan perdido en su propio infierno privado que la sensación de YunHo  dejando su cuerpo fue el primer indicio de que las cosas no habían ido según lo previsto… y ahora estaba allí, sentado y desnudo en la cama de YunHo, y se preguntó que mentira podía decir para que el vampiro le creyera

 

-Dime la verdad JaeJoong – murmuró YunHo, como si leyera su mente – No más mentiras ni excusas. Te he herido y por eso, te pido perdón. Pero me duele saber que en realidad no hayas venido aquí como yo he querido. Saber que en realidad me has mentido acerca de tu deseo hacia mí

 

-No mentí – dijo JaeJoong – Honestamente, YunHo, te deseo, eres… uh… caliente. Es sólo que… - sacudió la cabeza. Era difícil seguir, pero se obligó – Es sólo que cada vez que yo… dejo que alguien, ya sabes, me folle, es difícil no pensar en la primera vez que me follaron

 

YunHo lo miró desconcertado

 

-¿Fue una mala experiencia?

 

JaeJoong rio amargamente

 

-Uh, podría decirse que sí. Fue HyunMin, el novio de mi omma, ¿el que te conté que me echó de la casa por ser gay?

 

YunHo asintió, y JaeJoong soltó un suspiro

 

-Bueno, no exactamente me echó, fue como más bien… yo me escapé. Porque sabía que si me quedaba, lo volvería hacer, y una vez fue suficiente para mí. Decidí que prefería hacerlo por mí mismo en las calles. Al menos allí te pagan por eso, ¿sabes?

 

-Supongo que sí – la voz de YunHo era profunda, aterciopelada y neutral, pero sus ojos oscuros estaban afilados – Lo que ese HyunMin te hizo ¿Fue consensuado?

 

JaeJoong tragó fuerte

 

-¿Quieres decir que si yo disfruté haciéndolo? Uh… - se miró loas manos y deseó que YunHo no hubiera hecho esa pregunta en particular

 

-La verdad JaeJoong – La voz del vampiro era apenas un susurro, pero el control de su tono era inconfundible

 

-No, ¿de acuerdo? – JaeJoong miró hacia arriba, levantándola barbilla desafiante – Él me sorprendió a mi amigo y a mí chupándonoslas cuando mi omma estaba en el trabajo. Mi amigo huyó después de que HyunMin lo amenazó, y luego HyunMin me dijo que si no follaba con él se lo diría a mi omma. Traté de decirle que nunca lo había hecho antes. Pero él… él no quería escuchar. Él sólo me empujó boca bajo sobre la cama y… y… - no podía seguir. No había manera. No había  manera de decir cuánto daño le había hecho, lo mucho que se había odiado a sí mismo cuando todo había terminado. Cuán enfermo se sentía por dentro, que HyunMin había comenzado algo que parecía interminable en su vida. Solo un dominó que golpeaba una ficha tras otra y tras otra y otra…

 

-Lo mataré – los ojos oscuros de YunHo brillaban, y su voz profunda era baja y peligrosa. JaeJoong tenía dudas de que lo decía en serio, pero le sorprendió que el vampiro se preocupara lo suficiente para querer hacer violencia en su nombre

 

-No, YunHo no lo hagas – Trató que su voz sonara fuerte, pero se rompió de todos modos – Yo… él… mi madre no lo sabe, ¿de acuerdo? Y ella… por primera vez desde que mi appa nos abandonó, es feliz. HyunMin la hace feliz

 

YunHo frunció el ceño son severidad

 

-¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que sería feliz si supiera lo que su amante le hizo a su hijo?

 

-¿Por qué crees que me escapé? Yo no quería que ella lo supiera. Me sentí tan avergonzado. Y ahora, mírame – JaeJoong se señaló a sí mismo como para indicar toda su vida – Quiero decir, cómo puedo quejarme sobre lo que HyunMin me hizo?, ahora vendo lo que él tomó gratis

 

-JaeJoong… - los ojos oscuros de YunHo se enfriaron, y su voz se volvió suave de repente – Nada de lo que tuviste que hacer para sobrevivir son excusas para lo que te hizo ese hombre. No es tu culpa

 

-Es… es mi culpa. Todo. La forma en que vivo, la forma en que me vendo. La forma en que lo odio, pero sigo haciéndolo, porque ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – JaeJoong se estremeció, con la voz rompiéndose una y otra vez por el odio hacia sí mismo

 

-JaeJoong… pequeño… - La voz de YunHo era suave, y sus brazos fueron amables cuando se reunieron con JaeJoong

 

-Lo siento – susurró JaeJoong en el pecho del vampiro, su voz ahogada por los sollozos – Yo anhelo desearte dentro de mí, YunHo. Casi pensé que podría por un  momento, pero es que… no puedo evitar recordarlo cada vez. Y entonces lo estropeo llorando o temblando o… lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

 

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte – YunHo apartó el cabello de la cara de JaeJoong, sus fríos dedos tocaron su frente – Nada, excepto no habérmelo dicho antes de que yo aumentara tu miseria

 

-No podía, ¿no lo ves? – JaeJoong se apartó, mirando al vampiro a través de las húmedas pestañas. Mierda ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? – Tú me deseabas y yo también. Quiero estar contigo, sentir que me abrazas, como lo hiciste la otra noche. Y… y yo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para tener esa sensación otra vez. La sensación de estar seguro, de ser amado. Incluso si se trataba de una mentira

 

-No es una mentira – YunHo movió el cabello y besó la frente de JaeJoong – Siento mucho por ti, JaeJoong. Mucho más de lo que puedo explicar, teniendo en cuenta nuestra corta relación

 

-Me siento igual YunHo – admitió JaeJoong, buscando los ojos oscuros – te juro, que no solo lo estoy diciendo, YunHo. Tú… cuando me sostuviste anoche, recordé los momentos antes de HyunMin, cuando mi omma y yo nos sentábamos en el sofá y veíamos películas antiguas, y a veces me quedaba dormido con la cabeza en s hombro y yo sabía que me amaba más que a nada en el mundo… mierda – suspiró y sacudió la cabeza – Estoy diciendo todo mal. No es que yo quiero que seas mi omma o pienso en ti de esa manera. Quiero decir, te deseo más que a nadie con quien haya estado. Es sólo que… yo nunca he estado con alguien con quien esos dos sentimientos estén combinados – miró a YunHo esperanzado - ¿Tiene algún sentido?

 

YunHo se quedó pensativo

 

-Curiosamente, lo tiene. Comprendo tus sentimientos porque yo solía desear lo mismo para mí – suspiró – todos estos años amando a YooChun con todo mi corazón, deseándolo, y sólo conseguí una fracción de lo que yo deseaba… y eso dolió. Él estaba contento de ser sólo mi amigo y compañero. Y yo deseaba más

 

-Amor y sexo juntos – JaeJoong pasó una mano por su cabello – Parece imposible tener los dos en un mismo paquete ¿no?

 

-No imposible, pero sí raro – YunHo se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla, pero JaeJoong volvió la cabeza para que en su lugar se encontraran sus labios. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza por aquel contacto íntimo, pero luego YunHo lo soltó y lo empujó suavemente pero con firmeza, para que mantuviera distancia – No, JaeJoong. No creo que eso sea sabio – dijo en voz bajo

 

-¿Por qué no? – JaeJoong miró, sintiendo su corazón estaba en algún sitio en su garganta – Yo… yo todavía te deseo. Por favor, YunHo, no te estoy mintiendo. Yo quiero… quiero que esto pase. Juro que podré, si me das otra oportunidad

 

-¿Para hacerte daño otra vez? ¿Forzándote como aquel animal que te obligó a dejar tu casa? – YunHo frunció el ceño – No, JaeJoong, no voy a hacer eso. No puedo

 

-Pero… pero… - JaeJoong sintió el pánico que brotó de nuevo en él. Estaba perdiendo a YunHo. Perdiendo cualquier oportunidad que hubiera tenido para que el vampiro quisiera tenerlo para siempre

 

-¿Qué pasa? – YunHo preguntó en voz baja - ¿Por qué de repente estás tan preocupado? Supongo que no quieres que te haga daño

 

-Al menos, ¿me morderás? – JaeJoong preguntó, sabiendo que era probablemente la cosa más equivocada para decir, pero diciéndola de todos modos – Lo siento, soy un desastre cuando se trata de… ser follado. Pero, al menos querías hacer eso, ¿verdad? Querías mi sangre, lo dijiste

 

-Te deseo – murmuró YunHo, acariciando la blanca mejilla de JaeJoong – Pero no creo que sea prudente morderte si no te hago el amor. En el pasado era fácil separar esas dos actividades, pero ahora contigo – sacudió la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido -  El deseo carnal y la sed de sangre parecen estar entrelazadas fuertemente

 

-Pero tú dijiste que querías mi sangre – JaeJoong tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo – Querías morderme. Tus colmillos eran largos y puntiagudos y… - se calló, sintiéndose estúpido. Los colmillos de YunHo ahora estaban retraídos, pareciendo unos caninos demasiado afilados debajo de su elegante labio superior. JaeJoong no lo conocía hace mucho, pero estaba bastante seguro que al igual que su pene flácido, al vampiro ya no le interesaba. Y probablemente ya no le importaría nunca más. Seguro que estaba tratando de parecer agradable y educado para que JaeJoong saliera de la casa ya. Las siguientes palabras de su boca serían unas distantes “gracias” y un pago para el taxi

 

_Metí la pata,_ se dijo JaeJoong a sí mismo. _Lo jodí todo, todo se fue a la chingada, ¿por qué soy un pendejo? No puedo conseguir nada bueno. Soy un maldito meretriz que ni siquiera puede hacer las cosas bien._ Pero YunHo lo sorprendió, como tantas veces había hecho en el poco tiempo que se conocían. En vez de pedirle un taxi y decirle que esperara en las escaleras, el vampiro tomó la barbilla de JaeJoong y la levantó para poder mirar sus ojos con cuidado

 

-Dime – dijo - ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que te muerda esta noche? La verdad, por favor, JaeJoong

 

Mirando hacia los profundos ojos oscuros, JaeJoong descubrió que no podía mentir

 

-Porque – susurró con voz entrecortada – Sin la primera mordida, no puede haber una segunda. Y es la segunda la que cuenta ¿verdad? Es la que me hace tuyo – dejó caer su mirada – Sé que es estúpido. Ya sé que me dijiste que no estabas preparado para otra relación, e incluso si así lo fuera, sé que no querrías estar con alguien como yo, que ni siquiera puede follar sin dejar de llorar, pero… pero no puedo perder la esperanza

 

_Ahora va a echarme,_ pensó vagamente. _Seguro que lo hará, ahora que sabe que quiero hacer de mí, un hijo de puta, una adición permanente en su perfecta vida, se deshará de mi tan pronto como pueda. Estaré fuera en la acera como basura de la semana pasada antes de que pueda siquiera decirlo_

-Nunca es malo tener esperanza

 

-¿Qué? – JaeJoong lo miró sorprendido -¿Qué dijiste?

 

YunHo sonrió dulcemente

 

-Que nunca es malo tener esperanza – se inclinó y besó suavemente la comisura de los labios de JaeJoong, enviado un hormigueo a través de él – No puedo prometerte darte la segunda mordida y unirte a mí por toda la eternidad – le susurró al oído a JaeJoong – ese es un paso muy importante que no debe tomarse a la ligera por cualquiera de nosotros, por lo que requiere pensarlo detenidamente antes de hacerlo. Sin embargo… - el beso  la otra esquina de la boca de JaeJoong, deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente para hacer que el miembro de JaeJoong le prestara atención

 

-¿Sin embargo? – JaeJoong escuchó el tono sin aliento de su propia voz y al parecer no podía evitarlo. El vampiro era tan caliente

 

-… Sin embargo – YunHo continuó mirándolo a los ojos – creo que hay una manera de que pueda darte la primera mordida, al menos esta noche

 

-¿De verdad? – el corazón de JaeJoong tartamudeaba – Pero… pero pensé que no podías morderme sin follarme. Pero eso está bien, sin embargo – se corrigió rápidamente – puedo tomarlo. Te prometo que lo haré bien para ti esta vez, YunHo. Seré tan bueno

 

-Shh – YunHo puso un dedo sobre los labios de JaeJoong, callándolo por un momento – Creo que entendiste mal. Es cierto que mi deseo por ti y mi sed de tu sangre son inseparable. Pero no hay necesidad de darte el dolor de ser penetrado sólo porque quiera morderte mientras seamos uno

 

Totalmente confundido, JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza

 

-Pero entonces, ¿cómo… ¿cómo podemos ser uno mientras me muerdes, sin follarme?

 

-Yo creo que es obvio – YunHo le sonrió, una sonrisa lenta y caliente que pareció derretirlo todo por debajo de la cintura de JaeJoong – Todavía podemos unirnos mientras bebo de ti, pero no es necesario para mí el penetrarte… siempre y cuando tú me penetres a mi

 

La mandíbula de JaeJoong se aflojo

 

-¿En serio? – preguntó, mirando al vampiro con incredulidad - ¿Quieres decir que yo podría follarte?

 

YunHo arqueó una ceja

 

-¿Es una idea desagradable o repugnante para ti de alguna manera?

 

-No… claro que no – JaeJoong inspeccionó el gran cuerpo musculoso del vampiro y su boca se secó con la lujuria – Quiero decir, tengo que ser honesto, no he hecho mucho de esa manera. Soy, uh, el que recibe, pero… – sacudió la cabeza - ¿Realmente me dejarías hacerlo?

 

-¿Por qué no? – YunHo sonrió y le dio un beso, esta vez en los labios. Esta vez fue muy caliente, un prolongado beso que dejó jadeando a JaeJoong cuando por fin se liberó – No es como si te estuviera haciendo daño y – murmuró – aunque confieso que no he sido a menudo el receptor, como tú lo llamas, lo disfruto de vez en cuando. Creo que voy a disfrutarlo mucho contigo

 

JaeJoong sintió que su corazón saltaba con cada latido

 

-Y… ¿me morderás cuando yo… esté dentro tuyo?

 

-¡Oh si! – la voz de YunHo era baja y llena de deseo cuando sus ojos miraron el lado izquierdo del cuello de JaeJoong – Morderte y beberte mientras me llenas – sonrió y alzó una ceja - ¿Qué te parece?

 

-Creo que… - JaeJoong estaba empezando a sonreír para sí mismo, y su verga estaba ya dura como  una roca con la idea de hacerle el amor a YunHo mientras el vampiro hundía sus perlados colmillos en su cuello – Creo que llevas demasiada ropa


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo contiene smut JaeHo, así que si no les gusta les recomiendo que no lo lean
> 
> n,n

YunHo no pude evitar sonreír ante el deseo del chico. A decir verdad, estaba ansioso también. No había querido poner fin a la noche juntos en una mala nota, pero no estaba dispuesto a intentar la penetración de nuevo. Es evidente que el acto físico del amor, al menos cuando JaeJoong era el receptor, causaba una terrible angustia en el chico, y YunHo ciertamente podía entender por qué. Todavía quería buscar al monstruo que había herido a JaeJoong y llevarlo contra su voluntad y ver que se hiciera justicia. Sólo que no estaba seguro de que pudiera detenerse antes de que el hombre, HyunMin muriera, y JaeJoong le pidiera que lo dejara únicamente por el amor de su madre.

 

Sólo pensar en lo que debía haber sufrido JaeJoong, era suficiente para que su corazón silencioso se apretara con dolor. Para ser violado y obligado a la calle a venderse a extraños… era demasiado terrible. Era una maravilla que JaeJoong hubiera sobrevivido sin llegar a ser amargado y ruin. Partes de su cuerpo estaban rotas, y necesitaba tanto amor para sentirse seguro y sanarse, pero su radiante sonrisa y la actitud dulce de alguna manera habían sobrevivido intactas.

 

Por primera vez, YunHo se admitió a sí mismo que quería ser él, quería ayudar en aquella curación. Sostener al chico en sus brazos cuando JaeJoong había contado la completa y triste historia de su joven vida, YunHo había sentido que lo inundaba una oleada de compasión y cuidado. Y sintió algo  demasiado posesivo. La emoción estuvo a punto de vencerlo cuando JaeJoong habló de su abuso. Y la ira que YunHo sintió mientras escuchaba era mucho más que justicia propia hacia el repugnante monstruo humano que había causado daño a un niño indefenso tan despiadadamente. No, era rabia, furia de un amante cuando siente que su amado está siendo perjudicado, lo cual era ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera se habían convertido en amantes todavía

 

_Pero eso está por cambiar,_  pensó YunHo, permitiéndose a sí  mismo una pequeña sonrisa cuando JaeJoong arrancó con entusiasmo su ropa

 

Era como si YunHo fuera un regalo que estaba desenvolviendo, y él no podía esperar a quitar todo el papel para envolver y examinar su regalo. Sólo cuando la ropa de YunHo estuvo en un montón desordenado a los pies de la cama, se detuvo por un momento

 

-Wow – los ojos de JaeJoong estaban muy abiertos, mientras viajaban por el cuerpo desnudo de YunHo, llenos de una satisfacción sensual que tomó por sorpresa al vampiro

 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – tenía que preguntar, viendo la mirada de JaeJoong. YooChun nunca lo había mirado así, como si se tratara de un hombre muerto de hambre y YunHo fuera un banquete delicioso

 

-¿Lo que estoy viendo? Maldición, YunHo. Hacerlo contigo sería como hacerlo con un modelo de  Abercrombie – el hambre en la mirada de JaeJoong y la forma en que su eje estaba completa y dolorosamente duro había dejado muy claro que iba a ser totalmente franco

 

YunHo sonrió

 

-No estoy seguro de lo que es un modelo de Abercrombie, pero supongo que lo tomaré como un cumplido

 

-Si – JaeJoong asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos todavía en el bello cuerpo desnudo de YunHo – Definitivamente. Dios, sólo quiero  lamerte por todas partes

 

-¿Qué te detiene? – YunHo arqueó la ceja y se tumbó en la cama. Podía sentir la sed que venía de nuevo, pero no era tan urgente como antes. Ahora que entendía el pasado de JaeJoong, le resultó más fácil controlarse  a sí mismo y esperar

 

JaeJoong subió sobre él a horcajadas y estableciéndose en las caderas  para que sus miembros se frotaran juntos, haciendo gemir a YunHo y dejar a JaeJoong sin aliento. El chico comenzó a reír un poco, tanto en sus reacciones como se deslizó hasta el cuerpo de YunHo, haciendo que la cabeza de su verga estuviera tibia y húmeda de pre semen sobre todo el abdomen del vampiro. Por último, era lo  suficientemente alto como para besar a YunHo, y sus bocas se encontraron, calientes,  necesitadas y correctas.

 

-Dios, eres precioso – susurró JaeJoong mientras derramaba un montón de besos por la mandíbula de YunHo. Se detuvo y mordió el lado izquierdo del cuello de YunHo, extrayendo un gemido de la garganta del vampiro. Luego se movió lentamente,  rodeando los discos planos de los pezones de YunHo, enviando a sus terminaciones nerviosas, locura y deseo.

 

_Se diente tan bien..._ YunHo se forzó a mantenerse inmóvil ante el asalto  de reclamación. Deseaba tanto darle la vuelta al chico debajo de él y ocupar el lugar que había dejado antes, pero no lo haría. Entendió instintivamente que después de todo lo que había pasado, JaeJoong necesitaba sentir el control ahora. Y además, no era como si encontrara las atenciones de JaeJoong desagradables. La boca del chico era cálida y parecía saber exactamente qué hacer para volverlo loco

 

-Delicioso – gimió, arrastrando su suave y rosada luenga sobre los marcados músculos de YunHo

 

YunHo se tensó, suspiró cuando JaeJoong tomó su pene

 

-Eres muy bueno en eso, y lo sabes – murmuró cuando JaeJoong comenzó a acariciarlo, una larga y lenta caricia que lo hizo mover sus caderas, empujando contra la mano del chico

 

-Es fácil ser bueno en algo que te gusta – JaeJoong sonrió y se inclinó para lamer suavemente la cabeza  en forma de ciruela – No mentía acerca de esto, me encanta chupar vergas, cuando es la correcta

 

-Me alegro de oírlo – YunHo observó con placer mientras JaeJoong lo chupaba como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Acarició sus cabellos mientras la cabeza se movía de arriba abajo, tomando su grueso  miembro más y más profundo. En verdad, era una hermosa visión, YunHo sabía que si se conformado con dar y recibir placer oral, aún contaria este momento con JaeJoong como uno de los más eróticos de toda su vida. Pero la idea de pronto  estaría  haciendo más que eso, qué sentiría la verga de JaeJoong dentro de su cuerpo mientras él lo penetraba con los colmillos, lo hizo ponerse más caliente que ver que JaeJoong se la chupaba.

 

-Vamos – dijo en voz baja, alejando a JaeJoong de su  eje. Se sentía lo suficientemente  caliente para estallar, pero quería venirse en el momento en que hundiera sus dientes en el cuello del chico y no un minuto antes

 

JaeJoong lo miró de mala gana

 

-Pero… ¿No quieres que te haga terminar?

 

YunHo sacudió la cabeza

 

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mí ahora – abrió las piernas y puso a JaeJoong sobre él para que sus ejes se acariciaran juntos y ambos gimieron. JaeJoong besó con avidez y después se alejó

 

-Espera, yo también te quiero, pero debemos utilizar un poco de lubricante – se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama para rebuscar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, dándole a YunHo una visión muy tentadora de su redondo culo. Luego volvió con un pequeño tubo en una mano. Se lo mostró a YunHo con timidez - ¿Y tú… quieres que te prepare?

 

YunHo sonrió a la incertidumbre en los ojos del chico

 

-No puedes hacerme daño JaeJoong, pero si te hace sentir mejor, entonces sí, prepárame como tú dices

 

-Bien – JaeJoong le sonrió, YunHo entendió que realmente quería hacer esto. La verdad del hecho lo puso aún más caliente cuando abrió las piernas otra vez y vio al joven ponerse entre sus muslos

 

-Podría estar un poco frío al inicio – advirtió JaeJoong y algo resbaladizo y húmedo estaba acariciando la estrecha abertura de YunHo

 

-Eso es un poco de frío. Yo… - jadeó de sorpresa al placer que sintió cuando JaeJoong lo penetró, primero con un dedo y luego dos, abriéndolo suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, estirándolo como si fuera humano y vulnerable

 

-¿Se siente bien? – JaeJoong preguntó con ansiedad, buscando sus ojos para detectar signos de dolor. A YunHo le afectó profundamente que el chico se preocupara tanto de si se sentía cómodo y preparado para la íntima experiencia.

 

_Esta es la manera en que él quiere que lo traten,_ comprendió de repente, y supo que era verdad. ¿Quién sabía cuántos encuentros sexuales de este tipo habría pasado, pero se habían tomado la molestia algunos de sus compañeros en abrirlo suavemente y conseguir que estuviera preparado primero? YunHo lo dudaba mucho

 

Se preguntó que si él mismo hubiera sido un poco más gentil y tranquilo, tal vez JaeJoong hubiera reaccionado con menos miedo y dolor a su rápida penetración. Probablemente sí, al menos, no podía hacer daño  intentarlo. Se prometió a si mismo que si JaeJoong alguna vez se sentía preparado para ser tomado de nuevo, tomaría las cosas mucho más lenta y suavemente.

 

A pesar de que sería sin duda años en el futuro. Su propio pensamiento le sorprendió. _¿Años? ¿En serio? Pero él es demasiado joven para pensar en vincularlo a mi, ¿No?_

 

Todo pensamiento fue expulsado de su cabeza cuando JaeJoong se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso, largo y lento, mientras trabajaba con los dedos más y más en la estrecha abertura de YunHo. YunHo se quejó en voz alta. El chico era increíble. A pesar de su juventud, JaeJoong era un amante muy hábil, posiblemente el más hábil que YunHo había tenido. No es que él hubiera tenido muchos, todos los años que había estado con YooChun, había reprimido sus impulsos, con el deseo por lo que no podía tener. ¿Con qué frecuencia había fantaseado sobre YooChun haciendo justamente lo que JaeJoong estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Cuántas veces hubiera querido sentir a YooChun, reclamándolo como suyo? Pero su viejo amigo nunca hubiera aceptado tal cosa. De hecho, la idea misma le parecía repugnante

 

JaeJoong,  sin embargo, estaba obviamente ansioso por la sensación de sus cuerpos fundiéndose. Besó a YunHo dura, casi frenéticamente, y murmuró en su oído

 

-Dios mío, eres tan caliente, YunHo. Dime cuándo te sientas listo

 

-Ahora – YunHo no podía esperar más. Su voz era un gruñido cuando  jaló al chico y lo puso nuevamente sobre él, frotó su adolorida verga contra la suave piel del vientre de JaeJoong. Tomando una larga lamida del cuello del chico, que hizo temblar a JaeJoong, le murmuró al oído – Ahora JaeJoong, tómame, fóllame, conviértenos en uno

 

-¡Dios! – JaeJoong estaba casi sin aliento, y se sacudió por la necesidad cuando ajusto la punta de su verga en la estrecha entrada de YunHo. Empujó lentamente, aun temblando con el esfuerzo evidente de hacer las cosas lentamente. Ambos se quejaron cuando la cabeza de su verga atravesó el estrecho anillo de músculos y entró, JaeJoong lo miró ansiosamente - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con voz ronca

 

YunHo sonrió y lo besó suavemente

 

-Más que bien – aunque esa misma tarde había estado ansioso por  llevar su verga profundamente en la entrada de JaeJoong, se encontró que estaba disfrutando igualmente de esto. Estar acostado sobre la espalda mientras el chico lo penetraba, era una experiencia erótica exquisita.

 

La cálida piel de JaeJoong, sus suaves y rosados labios, y la sensación de su verga perforándolo donde nadie había estado hace demasiado tiempo era deliciosamente intimo

 

-Puedes dejarte llevar ahora – le dijo YunHo, apoyándose para robarle otro beso

 

-Estoy tratando de ir despacio – susurró JaeJoong, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la concentración mientras deslizaba un par de centímetros su eje en el cuerpo de YunHo – No quiero…

 

-¿Lastimarme? – YunHo levantó una ceja – Ya te lo dije, no puedes lastimarme – rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de JaeJoong, abrazándolo – Más – susurró al oído del menor – Todo… pon todo tu ser dentro de mí… toda tu verga

 

-¡Rayos! – JaeJoong temblaba en sus brazos, con un largo empuje lo penetró por completo

 

YunHo sostuvo a JaeJoong contra él con fuerza, deleitándose en la sensación de estar lleno, tan íntimamente unido a otro hombre. _No, no sólo otro hombre_ , se dijo a sí mismo  besándolo apasionadamente. _JaeJoong… MI JaeJoong._

Las palabras se sentían correctas. JaeJoong era suyo, y de repente YunHo sintió el impulso innegable de marcarlo por su cuenta. Sintió que sus colmillos se alargaban en su boca y se retiró del beso para no lastimar al chico

 

-Necesitas morderme, ¿verdad? – JaeJoong lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Aunque estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura  en el cuerpo de YunHo, se mantuvo completamente inmóvil

 

-Si – La verga de YunHo latía contra el vientre de JaeJoong, estaba completamente lleno con la verga de JaeJoong. Pero aunque era JaeJoong quien estaba realizando la penetración, YunHo todavía tenía el control de la situación. Y también el control de sí mismo, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La sed estaba en él, más fuerte que nunca, haciendo sentir a su boca como un desierto, tan seco, que sentía que moriría sin el dulce y salado líquido  del que se alimentaba. JaeJoong olía tan bien, tan rico, cálido y humano. Delicioso. Atractivo. Encantador. YunHo tenía que tenerlo

 

JaeJoong parecía comprender su necesidad

 

Movió su cabeza, arqueó su cuello y ofreció a YunHo el tierno y vulnerable lado de su garganta, donde una gruesa vena latía justo bajo la superficie de su suave y blanca piel

 

-Vamos – murmuró, su voz llena de lujuria – Hazlo YunHo, Quiero que lo hagas… te quiero

 

YunHo deseaba desesperadamente, la sed quemaba su garganta como un hierro candente. Pero no podía olvidar su experiencia anterior, la forma en que JaeJoong parecía dispuesto a recibirlo, y en el fondo no era así

 

-¿Estás… estás seguro? – la necesidad era intensa, su voz era casi como un gruñido, pero se forzó a preguntar

 

JaeJoong lo miró, sus oscuros ojos  y sus parpados pesados por la lujuria

 

-Completamente seguro. YunHo. Ésta…  ésta es la forma en que me puedes penetrar sin traerme malos recuerdos. Éste… en cierto modo es como si pudieras follarme. Perforarme. Quiero que… - Se lamió los labios en un inconsciente gesto erótico – Te deseo. Por favor… hazlo, muérdeme

 

YunHo no necesitaba otra invitación. Con un rugido, puso al chico debajo de él y lo atacó, perforando la suave piel del cuello de JaeJoong con sus colmillos, y succionando ávidamente la sangre vital a la que el chico renunciaba tan fácilmente

 

-¡Rayos! – JaeJoong jadeó y se endureció contra él cuando el ímpetu del placer sexual se apoderó de él. Las caderas del chico se movieron cuando salió de la apretada entrada de YunHo y lo embistió de nuevo casi involuntariamente

 

YunHo envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las delgadas caderas, sujetándolo, ayudó a JaeJoong a encontrar el ritmo que buscaban mientras chupaba el cuello del chico. La fricción de la piel caliente de JaeJoong contra su rabiosamente dura verga empezaba a ser demasiado. La sensación de estar unidos tan estrechamente lo estaba haciendo llegar. YunHo había tenido una visión de un largo, lento y prolongado periodo de hacer el amor cuando había sugerido a JaeJoong cambiar los papeles, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que sería el placer, las emociones extremas que sentiría

 

_Mio,_ pensó, mientras bebía de la cálida y roja fuente. _Mío para siempre… mío_

Sentía endurecerse a JaeJoong contra él mientras succionaba la sangre en su boca de forma rítmica. Al parecer, fue demasiado para el chico también, porque el ritmo constante que habían creado juntos comenzaba a descomponerse en un salvaje y descontrolado movimiento

 

La fricción adicional era más de lo que YunHo podía soportar. Con un gemido ahogado, sintió la liberación, su verga latiendo, caliente y pegajosa, en todo el vientre del chico. Al mismo tiempo, JaeJoong gritó y apretó con fuerza contra él, como si quisiera sumergirse completamente en YunHo y unirlos permanentemente

 

-YunHo, no puedo evitarlo – dijo con una voz entrecortada, y los calientes y húmedos pulsos comenzaron a llenar el cuerpo de YunHo, como seguramente la sangre de JaeJoong llenaba su boca

 

_Mío._ Apretó al muchacho contra él, saboreando el sabor dulce de su sangre, sintiendo la cálida firmeza de JaeJoong apretado contra él, y sabiendo que los comienzos de un vínculo habían comenzado entre ellos, aunque esto fuera sólo el primer bocado


	9. Chapter 9

Hacer el amor con YunHo fue la más intensa experiencia erótica que JaeJoong había tenido en toda su vida, y eso era algo, considerando la gran cantidad de sexo que había tenido a lo largo de los últimos meses. Incluso después de que JaeJoong sacara su verga del cuerpo de YunHo, y éste sacara sus colmillos de la garganta de JaeJoong, el vampiro lo abrazó

 

YunHo acarició su cabello y rodeó suavemente la zona donde había mordido a JaeJoong.  Su lengua cálida envió escalofríos  por la espalda de JaeJoong, y la sensación de los brazos del vampiro envueltos alrededor de él lo hizo sentirse seguro y protegido. El resplandor era hermoso, y deseaba que pudiera durar para siempre

 

JaeJoong se quedó dormido al instante, y cuando despertó, fue para encontrar a YunHo mirándolo, estudiando su rostro con una expresión de ternura, que hizo un nudo en su estómago, sintió esperanza. ¿Podría ser que YunHo se sintiera de la misma manera que él? ¿Qué por alguna razón inexplicable, estaban destinados a estar juntos? No se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. En cambio, hablaron. YunHo le dijo más acerca de su pasado, JaeJoong escuchaba, fascinado por la lección de historia viva

 

Le contó al vampiro sobre su vida en la calle, cómo había disfrutado de la escuela, los amigos que había tenido, las cosas que esperaba hacer cuando se graduara. No había dinero para pagar la universidad, pero siempre que pudiera vivir en casa, JaeJoong había decidido que podría conseguir trabajo de medio tiempo y al menos tomar algunas clases. No sabía lo que quería ser todavía, tal vez un profesor o un bibliotecario. Por supuesto, esos sueños se habían ido por la borda después de que lo habían obligado a salir de la casa, pero JaeJoong no había perdido la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar una salida, fuera de las calles y volver a una vida normal

 

YunHo asintió con la cabeza y le acarició el cabello, escuchando… escuchando de verdad lo que JaeJoong tenía para decir

 

Le parecía increíble que alguien realmente le importaba lo que realmente pensaba y cómo se sentía. Pero fue la sensación que obtuvo del vampiro. A YunHo le importaba. Realmente quería saber sobre las esperanzas y sueños de JaeJoong

 

Al final, se durmió de nuevo, en los brazos de su nuevo amante. Cuando despertó nuevamente era cerca del amanecer, casi se le rompe el corazón por dejar la sensación de calidez de la seguridad y protección que sentía con YunHo. Pero era un nuevo día, y el vampiro solo lo invitó a pasar la noche. JaeJoong no quería salir de ahí. Pero cuando se levantó y empezó a vestirse, YunHo lo miró y le dijo una sola palabra

 

-Quédate

 

-¿Qué? - el corazón de JaeJoong comenzó a latir frenéticamente con la esperanza, pero se dio cuenta que era importante no demostrarla tanto

 

-Quédate - dijo YunHo otra vez, sonriéndole

 

-... ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - preguntó JaeJoong - Quiero decir, ¿Sólo por el día? o…

 

-Tanto como tú desees - YunHo le hizo señas para que volviera a la cama y JaeJoong le hizo caso

 

-... ¿Significa que quieres… quieres… conservarme? - preguntó en voz baja, mirando sus manos - ¿O es que solo me ofreces un sitio para dormir porque sientes lástima por mí o algo así?

 

YunHo lo miró serio

 

-JaeJoong, por favor, créeme cuando te digo que te quedes no es por piedad. Que hayas estado aquí conmigo estas últimas dos noches, me hizo darme cuenta de lo solo que estoy, y quiero cuidar de ti más y más - concluyó en voz baja

 

JaeJoong sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho

 

-Así que quieres conservarme - se inclinó y le dio a YunHo un cálido beso - Quieres que te pertenezca

 

YunHo levantó una mano para detenerlo, pero él estaba comiendo

 

-Quiero que tomemos las cosas con calma al principio. Puedes vivir conmigo el tiempo que desees, y vamos a llegar a conocernos un poco más y decidir si somos compatibles a largo plazo

 

_Largo plazo significa para siempre,_ pensó JaeJoong. Besó de nuevo a YunHo y murmuró al oído del vampiro

 

-¿Y cuándo me darás la segunda mordida?

 

YunHo frunció el ceño

 

-No por un largo tiempo, en todo caso, necesito que entiendas algo, JaeJoong - tomó la mejilla de JaeJoong y lo miró seriamente a los ojos - Con el fin de darte la segunda mordida, tengo que estar dentro de ti, penetrándote con mi verga y mis colmillos. Y no creo que estés completamente listo para eso

 

-Oh - JaeJoong sintió que su rostro se le caía - Yo… uh, no lo sabía - a pesar de que debería haberlo sabido, teniendo en cuenta que YunHo le había dicho acerca de la forma que había hecho a su amigo, YooChun, su compañero. Sólo la idea de ser follado… ponía freno en su alegría. No es que no quisiera a YunHo en su interior… pero sabía que al llegar a esto, los recuerdos de HyunMin tocando todo su cuerpo… lo harían llorar y lo arruinaría todo.

 

-¿Ves? no estás preparado - YunHo había estado observándolo con cuidado, obviamente viendo las emociones de que fluían a través del rostro del menor

 

-Supongo que no - JaeJoong miró sus manos nuevamente - Lo siento. No es que yo no quiera hacerlo. Es sólo que…

 

-Lo sé - YunHo acarició la blanca mejilla y la besó suavemente - Oye, no te preocupes. Simplemente porque no estés listo ahora, no quiere decir que nunca lo estarás. Podremos tomarnos todo el tiempo que desees, conociéndonos, viviendo juntos, haciendo el amor de otras maneras

 

JaeJoong sintió un escalofrío de deseo bajar a lo largo de su columna.

 

-... ¿Quieres decir, que me dejarás hacerlo de nuevo? ¿En la forma en que lo hicimos anoche?

 

YunHo sonrió

 

-... ¿Por qué no? mi sed está más que saciada después de las actividades de la noche pasada. Por lo tanto, debería ser seguro para nosotros caer en el amor físico durante un tiempo hasta que la sed crezca

 

JaeJoong le devolvió la sonrisa

 

-Pero me gusta que me muerdas. Es increíble - no podía dejar de recordar la oleada de placer que se había  abatido sobre él como una ola de calor cuando los afilados colmillos blancos traspasaron su piel y sintió a YunHo reclamarlo

 

La sensación de alimentar a su amante, de ser penetrado como estaba penetrando, fue más excitante que cualquier cosa que JaeJoong nunca había experimentado antes, y estaba ansioso por repetir

 

YunHo acarició con un dedo a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de JaeJoong

 

-Se siente increíble para mí también. Pero hasta que estemos seguros el uno del otro, si nos queremos ligar para la eternidad, no te morderé de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?

 

-De acuerdo - JaeJoong sonrió y se acercó al largo pecho de YunHo - Voy a tratar de ser paciente. Y mientras tanto, hay un montón de otras cosas que podemos hacer

 

-No me digas - YunHo le dio un beso en los labios con avidez - ¿No debería haber una demostración?

 

-Estaré más que feliz de… - JaeJoong le susurró al oído. Terminaron pasando la mañana en la cama para que pudiera mostrar a YunHo exactamente lo que quería decir, una y otra vez

 

* * *

 

El siguiente mes fue el mejor de la vida de JaeJoong. Le gustaba vivir con YunHo. El vampiro era una fuente inagotable de fascinación y de entretenimiento, por no mencionar el placer sensual y sexual

 

Sus días pasaban volviéndose una rutina. Por la mañana, YunHo se retiraba a su lugar de descanso durante el día por unas horas, y JaeJoong era libre de salir si quería o simplemente quedarse y rondar por la casa.  Por lo general JaeJoong tomaba su comida principal durante esas horas, alimentándose para el resto del día, ya que YunHo no tenía que comer, aunque el vampiro era más que feliz de sentarse frente a él y charlar si JaeJoong quería un bocado más tarde

 

En la tarde, después de que YunHo despertara, veían películas antiguas o el canal de historia juntos. YunHo señalaba errores en los programas y le decía a JaeJoong lo que realmente había ocurrido. Era infinitamente fascinante, una oportunidad que cualquier historiador hubiera aprovechado, y a JaeJoong le encantaba

 

Por la noche, después de la caída del sol, salían. A veces, iban de compras, porque YunHo dijo que no podía tener un acompañante que parecía estar vestido con harapos, y otras veces, sólo para ir a ver una película o una obra de teatro, si se les antojaba. YunHo había demostrado ser buen bailarín, demostrando tener un buen sentido del ritmo, y JaeJoong le enseñaba el estilo de baile actual. En casa, a veces YunHo demostraba su propio estilo de baile. A veces se vestían bien, YunHo lo sacaba a la ciudad a un restaurante lujoso o a un musical, las obras que JaeJoong tanto amaba

 

Pero lo mejor eran las noches cuando iban a algún lugar tranquilo como la playa. JaeJoong había aprendido a amar el sonido de la voz de su nuevo amante entremezclado con el murmullo de la marea que subía junto con el viento que soplaba. Hacía demasiado frío para permanecer fuera demasiado tiempo pero YunHo lo había prometido regresar en verano, ellos harían el amor en la arena y verían la salida de la luna. JaeJoong no podía esperar

 

Cada día parecía perfecto, un regalo que siempre sería un tesoro. Era maravilloso no tener que venderse a sí mismo para sobrevivir, tener una cama suave y cálida para dormir, y un amoroso compañero para abrazarlo cerca. Y cada noche se amaban, una fiesta sensual que nunca terminaba. Después de todo el sexo que JaeJoong había tenido, había supuesto que podría estar enfermo de todo el asunto, pero con YunHo, parecía diferente y nuevo cada vez. El vampiro era una deliciosa mezcla de dominación e inocencia. A pesar de su avanzada edad, él no tenía ni de lejos tanta experiencia sexual como JaeJoong, pero estaba ansioso por aumentar su repertorio. Podía pasar horas adorando la verga de JaeJoong con su boca, o lamiéndolo por todas partes. Y algunas veces se quedaba mirando a JaeJoong a los ojos mientras introducía su largo y grueso pene entre las piernas de JaeJoong, nunca penetrándolo, sino frotándose suavemente contras las sensibles bolas de JaeJoong hasta que ambos gemían y se corrían por la increíble y caliente fricción

 

JaeJoong estaba empezando a sentirse como si pudiera estar preparado para la segunda mordida antes de lo que YunHo pensaba que estaría. Porque el vampiro estaba haciendo lo que una vez le pareció imposible, estaba reemplazando todos los  malos, tristes y escabrosos recuerdos sexuales de JaeJoong por otros bellos. Ya no pensaba en gordos y viejos hombres de negocios en trajes cuando pensaba en mamadas, pensaba en maravillosas horas chupando la verga de YunHo mientras el vampiro acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba lo bello que era. Tenía la esperanza de poner alguna vez el recuerdo del ataque de HyunMin  en el fondo de su mente también, y reemplazarlo con algo maravilloso, un recuerdo de sexo con YunHo. Era como si estuviera viviendo un cuento de hadas y hubiera encontrado finalmente su “felices para siempre”

 

Pero el cuento de hadas sería partido en mil pedazos una noche cuando JaeJoong atendía a un golpe en la puerta principal

 

YunHo y él se habían estado preparando para salir, llevaba unos pantalones rasgados y una sexy camisa a medio abrir, mientras YunHo solo llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro apretados. A JaeJoong le encantaba ver a otros chicos comérselo con los ojos, contemplando el bulto de YunHo, mirando los firmes y perfectos pectorales y el abdomen de tableta de chocolate por la camisa que solo era cerrada con un pequeño botón, lo miraban celosamente cuando quedaba claro que YunHo no estaba interesado en nadie salvo JaeJoong. Irían a conocer un nuevo lugar para gay’s  y JaeJoong no podía esperar por salir. Así que estaba  molesto cuando su salida se vio retrasada por la puerta

 

-Yo voy – dijo a YunHo, que todavía estaba en la habitación – Probablemente sea el de la paquetería con mi último paquete

 

Había llegado a pedir un montón de películas para su colección, desde que YunHo y él miraban tantas, pero estaba un poco sorprendido por la hora en que llegaba el paquete

 

Pero cuando abrió la puerta,  el familiar uniforme del hombre no estaba a la vista. En cambio, vio un rostro blanco y grandes ojos exactamente iguales a los suyos

 

Era su madre

 

-¿Omma? – por un minuto JaeJoong pensó que estaba viendo visiones - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – balbuceó al fin. No la había visto desde hace tanto tiempo, y encontrarla esperando delante de la puerta de YunHo, parecía extraño y de alguna manera malo

 

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, JaeJoong? – ella tiró de él en sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo – Estoy aquí por ti, cariño – susurró, JaeJoong sintió que las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos. Pero se obligó a alejarse de su abrazo

 

-¿Por qué ahora? – exigió, tratando de mantener la voz firme - ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo?

 

Los ojos des u madre se desbordaron de repente, y le corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas

 

-Porque ahora es cuando finalmente te encontré. He estado buscándote por tanto tiempo, no sabía lo que te sucedió hasta que HyunMin me lo contó

 

JaeJoong sintió como si le cayera un cubo de hielo por la espalda

 

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó, y su voz sonaba extrañamente plana en sus oídos

 

-Que tú… que… ya sabes. Que te gustan los chicos – la cara de su madre se puso aún más blanca, y ella no pudo evitar la desaprobación en su voz – Él me dijo que te atrapo a ti y a otro chico haciendo… y fue por eso que te echó de la casa. Pero… - se detuvo y levantó el mentón – le dije que eras mi hijo, y no importa lo que te encontrara haciendo, no tenía derecho de echarte de la única casa que conoces.

 

JaeJoong sintió alivio. Así que su madre sabía que era gay, JaeJoong podía vivir con eso. Con lo que no podía vivir en su consciencia era sabiendo que el novio de su madre lo violó. JaeJoong sonrió

 

-Gracias por ponerte en mi lugar… pero… ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

 

-Eh… tu amigo… HeeChul, me dijo que te estabas quedando con alguien  en Hannam-dong. Y el oficial de seguridad tenía información de dónde  estabas y dónde vivías – bajó la voz y miró por encima del hombro de JaeJoong en el resto de la casa – JaeJoong, ¿Es verdad que te estás quedando a vivir con un hombre mayo y que le… pagas con sexo?

 

-Nuestro acuerdo es más de compañía que un comercio, señora – la repentina llegada de YunHo sorprendió a JaeJoong casi tanto como a su madre, y se dio cuenta de que el vampiro debió haber oído cada palabra que había dicho.

 

-Omma, este es YunHo, mi amante – hizo un movimiento hacia YunHo, que ya se estaba inclinando hacia la mujer

 

-¿Eso es cierto? – la madre de JaeJoong alejándose un poco, frunciendo el ceño – Así que usted es el hombre adulto que le ha lavado el cerebro a mi hijo haciéndolo vivir tan bien

 

YunHo frunció el ceño

 

-Le aseguro, señora, que la orientación de JaeJoong estaba bien establecida antes de llegar a quedarse conmigo

 

-Pero usted lo mantuvo aquí, dejándolo libre para vivir todo el tiempo mientras le dé lo que quiere cada noche – la acusación en el tono amargo de su madre era innegable

 

-Omma, por favor – JaeJoong puso una mano sobre el brazo de su madre – No es así, amo a YunHo. Y él me ama

 

La boca de su madre era una fina línea

 

-Si realmente te ama, él te enviaría a casa

 

-¿Qué? ¿Volver a casa con HyunMin? – JaeJoong gritó - ¡No, jodidas gracias, omma! He tenido suficiente de ese idiota para toda mi vida

 

-Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito – la mujer respiró hondo y lo  dejó escapar antes de proseguir en un tono más calmado – De todos modos, HyunMin  ya se ha ido, yo le dije que no podía vivir con alguien que tratara a mi único hijo de la manera en que lo hizo

 

-¿HyunMin se ha ido? ¿De verdad? – JaeJoong apenas podía creerlo

 

-De verdad – su mamá sonrió, muy ligeramente, pero una sonrisa a pesar de todo – Y hablé con tus profesores, JaeJoong. Dijeron que podrías volver. No es demasiado tarde, puedes graduarte y conseguir algo por ti mismo. Y sabes que eres bienvenido a vivir en casa tanto tiempo como quieras si decides tomar algunas clases en la universidad. Oh, por favor, cariño… - las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, corriendo por sus delgadas mejillas – Sé que eres lo bastante mayor para que yo no pueda obligarte, pero por favor, regresa a casa. Te he echado de menos, te he buscado tanto. Por favor

 

-Lo siento, omma… – JaeJoong comenzó, pero YunHo lo cortó sin problemas

 

-Tal vez deberías considerar la oferta de tu madre, JaeJoong

 

-¿Qué? – JaeJoong dio media vuelta para enfrentar al vampiro, un sentimiento de temor crecía en su pecho como una mancha de tinta negra – Pero… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me quieres en casa?

 

-Hemos tenido un hermoso mes juntos – dijo YunHo en voz baja, dejando a un lado la cuestión – fue uno que nunca olvidaré. Pero parece que tu madre tiene planes para toda tu vida, planes que no debes ignorar. La escuela en particular es muy importante

 

-¿La escuela? ¡No me importa la escuela! – dijo JaeJoong salvajemente. Podía sentir el pánico alcanzarlo. YunHo no lo quería. YunHo estaba cansado de él. El “felices para siempre” había tenido un final. O había sido sólo un breve preludio de la alegría delirante que llegó antes de la peor parte, perder a YunHo

 

-Tal vez deberías preocuparte acerca de la escuela – dijo YunHo  con severidad – Al crecer, conseguirás una educación, Estas cosas te ayudarán a conocer tu propia mente. Te ayudan a tomar decisiones importantes sobre lo que quieres hacer con el resto de tu vida

 

-Pero yo sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, quiero pasarla contigo – JaeJoong se arrojó a los brazos del vampiro y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de YunHo, besó a su amante en la boca, sin importarle que su madre los estuviera viendo – Por favor, YunHo, pensé que sentías lo mismo

 

Por un momento, pensó que los ojos oscuros del vampiro se suavizaban, pero luego YunHo sacudió la cabeza. Suave pero firmemente, se quitó los brazos de JaeJoong de alrededor de su cuello y lo empujó hacia su madre que esperaba

 

-Creo que deberías ir con tu madre, JaeJoong – dijo con una voz fresca y suave que le recordó a  JaeJoong la primera noche en que se conocieron, cuando lo rechazó – Los lazos familiares son importantes. Debes aprovecharlos antes de que no existan

 

-Pero… pero… - JaeJoong no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía creer que todas sus esperanzas y sueños se hubieran esfumado

 

-Es lo mejor – YunHo acunó la mejilla del chico y miró a sus ojos fijamente - ¿Me entiendes? Tengo que dejarte regresar a donde perteneces

 

-Donde pertenezco es contigo. Sólo contigo – las lágrimas brotaban libremente ahora, y JaeJoong no podía detenerlas. Sabía que lloraba como una niña con una herida en la rodilla, pero no podía evitarlo, YunHo lo estaba apartando. El amor que había esperado que continuara por una eternidad, escasamente había durado un mes, y no parecía que hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer al respecto – Volveré – prometió salvajemente, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba diciendo – Cambiarás de opinión. Me extrañarás y querrás que vuelva, sabes que lo harás

 

-Sí, probablemente tengas razón – YunHo murmuró, como si hablara más para sí que para  JaeJoong. Él suspiró y acarició la cara de JaeJoong. Luego le susurró en voz baja, tan baja que JaeJoong apenas podía oírlo – _Olvida_

 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? – reclamó JaeJoong. Pero de repente sintió su mente confusa, como si se acabara de despertar después de una larga noche bebiendo. ¿Sobre qué cosa estaba tan molesto? ¿Y por qué el hombre alto a su lado parecía de repente como si le estuvieran desgarrando el corazón? – Oye ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, sintiendo una vaga sensación de malestar. Se preocupaba por ese hombre demasiado, no recordaba exactamente por qué en ese momento, pero sabía que no quería verlo así

 

-Voy a estar bien – el hombre se apartó de él, el dolor seguía llenando sus ojos oscuros – Creo que será lo mejor que te vayas ahora, JaeJoong. Tu madre te está esperando

 

-¿De verdad? ¿Omma está aquí? – JaeJoong miró a su alrededor aturdido y estaba sorprendido y complacido al ver que el hombre estaba diciendo la verdad - ¡Omma! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía! – le dio un fuerte abrazo y se alejó un poco para ver una mirada de confusión en los ojos de su madre

 

-Bueno, yo… me alegro de haberte encontrado – dijo mirando a JaeJoong y  luego al hombre y viceversa - Pero tú, eh… amigo tiene razón. Es hora de que regresemos a casa

 

-¿A casa? – JaeJoong frunció el ceño, un recuerdo oscuro tratando de salir de océano espeso de su consciencia - ¿Está HyunMin ahí? No me agrada, es un imbécil

 

-No, cariño, HyunMin se ha marchado – su madre le dio una nueva mirada de desconcierto, pero lo tomó con firmeza por el brazo – Así que ahora tenemos que llegar a casa. Y vas a empezar la escuela otra vez pronto para que puedas terminar tu último año. No podrás graduarte con tus amigos, pero lo importante es que lo harás

 

-¿Escuela? – JaeJoong resplandecía – Hey, me gusta la escuela. Especialmente inglés e historia – dirigió al hombre alto una confusa mirada. _¿Inglés? ¿Algo sobre la clase de inglés? ¿Algo sobre historia?_ ¿Por qué pensaba en este hombre cuando recordaba esto?  Estaba vestido con unos ceñidos pantalones de cuero, nada relacionado con historia e inglés…

 

-Vámonos ahora – su madre jaló de su brazo. Alejándolo del hombre alto y triste, con el hermoso rostro y ojos oscuros. Ojos que llenaba a JaeJoong con algún tipo de anhelo, aunque no sabía por qué

 

-Ve con tu madre, JaeJoong. Cuídate – dijo el hombre en silencio

 

-Está bien – dijo a regañadientes, JaeJoong se dejó arrastrar fuera de la gran puerta principal y escalones abajo. La última cosa que vio antes de que madre le metiera en su pequeño auto fueron esos ojos, tristes y oscuros

 

Por alguna razón, sentía ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía por qué.


	10. Chapter 10

Fue la cosa más dura que YunHo nuca hubiera hecho. Más duro que reprimir la mordedura que podía haber salvado la vida de YooChun cuando su amigo le había suplicado morir. Ver el conocimiento de su amor desvanecerse y morir en la hermosa cara de JaeJoong, ver esos oscuros ojos nublarse mientras la neblina de la amnesia los cubría, fue casi más de lo que YunHo podía soportar

 

Pero él lo soportó porque amaba a JaeJoong. Y porque la madre de JaeJoong tenía razón, el chico tenía toda su vida por delante. ¿Qué derecho tenía YunHo de hacer eso, tomar a un joven como JaeJoong, quien realmente no conocía su propia mente, y atar al chico a él irrevocablemente?

 

_Ningún derecho en absoluto,_ pensó, mientras veía a JaeJoong marcharse. Puede que en diez años, cuando JaeJoong hubiera tenido tiempo de crecer y terminar la escuela, probar la vida un poco y descubrir lo que realmente quería, YunHo pudiera presentarse de nuevo. Puede que JaeJoong se sintiera de la misma manera que antes de que YunHo hubiera escondido sus recuerdos de los pasados meses…

 

_O tal vez él no quiera tener nada que ver conmigo_

El pensamiento lo atormentaba casi tanto como la vista de su joven amor marchándose. ¿Qué tal si JaeJoong cambiaba, qué si ya no le importaba cuando YunHo intentara volver a entrar en su vida? E incluso si él no lo hacía, ¿Cómo podría YunHo soportar los próximos diez años solo, sin compañía y afligido por un amor que no podía tener? Un amor que nunca debería haber permitido crecer en su corazón en primer lugar

 

_Mi primer instinto era correcto,_ pensó tristemente mientras el coche desaparecía en la distancia. _Nunca debería haberlo traído a casa, nunca debí cuidarlo, amarlo_

Lo único bueno que había hecho, reflexionó, fue mentir… la amnesia en la memoria de JaeJoong. YunHo no solo había ocultado su propia presencia en la vida de JaeJoong con la fina manta del olvido, también había ocultado los meses anteriores, incluyendo la terrible violación que había sufrido a manos del ahora ex novio de su madre.

 

A su manera de pensar, ahora todo estaba equilibrado. JaeJoong no recordaría el placer que YunHo y él habían compartido, pero tampoco recordaría el horror de la violación o la degradación de su vida en las calles antes de que YunHo lo salvara. Esencialmente, a no ser que alguna parte de su antigua vida volviera a perseguirlo, esos recuerdos, ambos buenos y malos, permanecerían ocultos, como el suelo bajo una fina capa de nieve.

 

Eso era por lo que YunHo no podía permitirse visitar al chico, incluso casualmente. Si JaeJoong lo veía otra vez, o a alguien relacionado con su pasado, podría derretir la fría y calmada nieve de amnesia y devolver todo lo que él había sufrido y sentido los pasados meses. YunHo no podía arriesgarse a eso, y no lo haría. Él no se acercaría al chico, se prometió. Incluso aunque sentía como si su corazón había sido arrancado de su pecho, ocultaría el dolor. Le daría a JaeJoong espacio y tiempo para crecer y descubrir qué quería de la vida antes de presentarse ante el chico otra vez

 

Fue una decisión más difícil de tomar que de mantener. Cada noche cuando despertaba, su primer pensamiento era para JaeJoong, y cada amanecer cuando se disponía a descansar durante el día, su último recuerdo era de los confiados ojos y sus negros cabellos. YunHo nunca había sido capaz de dar su corazón a la ligera, pero una vez dado, era dado irrevocablemente. El mismo inquebrantable amor que le había permitido soportar demasiados años de casi celibato con YooChun estaba ahora orientado a JaeJoong, y ahí estaba, no importa cómo YunHo intentara distraerse

 

YunHo comenzó yendo a su lugar de descanso más y más pronto, buscando el alivio del sueño de muerte que lo reclamaba cada día como un refugio de su pérdida. Pero incluso en sueños, JaeJoong estaba con él. Por primera vez desde que se convirtió en un vampiro, soñaba, y todos sus sueños eran del chico

 

En sus sueños, JaeJoong estaba en problemas, corriendo de  un monstruo decidido a dañarlo. Pero también estaba corriendo a los brazos de otro monstruo, uno que sin duda lo mataría si le daba la oportunidad

 

Y todo lo que YunHo podía hacer era mirar, porque hasta su extraordinaria fuerza y velocidad, era lento, demasiado torpe para detener lo inevitable. Siempre llegaba demasiado tarde

 

Se despertaría con su silencioso corazón encerrado en su pecho como un puño, y sus pensamientos siempre eran los mismos. _Si sólo lo hubiera mantenido conmigo, podría haberlo mantenido seguro. Nunca debería haberlo enviado lejos. Nunca, nunca, nunca debería haberlo enviado lejos._

Lentamente pero sin duda, la pérdida  lo estaba volviendo loco

 

Por último, pensó en algo que él podía hacer. Pensaba que no podía arriesgarse yendo cerca de JaeJoong por temor a ser visto, quizás podía por lo menos visitar el sitio donde ellos se habían conocido. El callejón detrás del cine donde él había salvado a su pequeño meretriz del maléfico demonio de sangre

 

No podía ayudar. De hecho, YunHo estaba casi seguro que el dolor haría peor la pérdida. Pero por lo menos era algo que hacer. Otra cosa que pasar viendo las películas que JaeJoong había ordenado pero no habían visto. Otra cosa que intentar dormir las noches y día solo para ser acosado por los interminables sueños

 

Tenía que hacer algo o se volvería loco. Decidió salir. Incluso si el recuerdo de JaeJoong y el inevitable dolor que estaba seguro que le causaría, era mejor que el vacío que lo llenaba ahora

 

* * *

 

 

La escuela era buena. De algún modo había perdido la primera mitad del año, así que no podría graduarse con sus amigos. Pero todavía era agradable ver las familiares caras de sus compañeros y profesores. A veces uno de ellos le preguntaba donde había estado, y JaeJoong les decía lo que su mama siempre decía, que había estado enfermo durante mucho tiempo

 

Algún virus transmitido o algo así. Eso no parecía totalmente cierto, pero le dolía la cabeza si intentaba pensar demasiado en ello, así que normalmente sólo dejaba de pensar

 

Tenía un montón de tarea para hacer, así que no había mucho tiempo para pensar en el pasado, y qué había o no había sucedido en realidad. Normalmente venía derecho a casa después de la escuela, cargando un montón de libros para estudiar. Entonces, después su mamá venía a casa, comerían y quizás verían una película antes de ir a la cama. Era agradable, una buena forma de vivir, una buena vida, pero a veces JaeJoong sentía una vaga sensación de insatisfacción. Le gustaba ir a la escuela y amaba a su mamá, pero algunas veces sentía como si estuviera viendo todo en sombras de gris. Y no podía evitar sentir como su vieja vida estaba llena de color, una viveza que de algún modo había pasado, abandonado en un mundo monocromático de monotonía que habitaba ahora

 

De vez en cuando soñaba con HyunMin, el ex de su mamá. Esas eran pesadillas. HyunMin buscaba algo de él, algo que JaeJoong no quería dar, pero en los sueños, no podía escabullirse. Algunas veces HyunMin ponía una cara diferente, una hecha de sombras torcidas y ojos rojos en un oscuro callejón. Ese sueño era espantoso, pensando en una forma diferente. JaeJoong se despertaba temblando y sudando después de los sueños de HyunMin, asustado y miserable, porque no podía recordar

 

Pero de vez en cuando el sueño cambiaba. Justo mientras el monstruo con ojos rojos estaba a punto de tomarlo, un alto hombre de cabello oscuro aparecía en el callejón. Mantenía al monstruo a raya y llevaba a JaeJoong con él. Generalmente JaeJoong notaba su tierno toque y amables ojos. En algunos sueños el hombre vestía con ropas antiguas, de fina seda, y en otros llevaba unos ajustados pantalones negros de cuero que le hacían a JaeJoong la boca agua. Pero siempre había una mirada de amor en los oscuros ojos, el amor junto con el dolor y perdida que hacían que JaeJoong sintiera pena por el hombre

 

_Lo amo,_ pensaba, despertando de uno de esos sueños. E inmediatamente después de eso, _¿Quién es él?_

Nunca podía recordar, no importaba cuanto lo intentara. Se le ocurrió al cabo de un rato que tal vez los sueños tenían algún tipo de significado oculto. ¿Podrían tener algo que ver con los meses que de algún modo había perdido en su vida? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se confundía ¿Pero qué podría hacer? los sueños eran solo sueños, ¿cierto? Bueno, excepto el callejón en sus sueños donde HyunMin se convertía en un terrorífico monstruo de la noche. _Ese callejón parece familiar._ Como si hubiera estado allí antes, tal vez incluso había pasado mucho tiempo por ahí. _Estaba por el viejo cine, ¿verdad? ¿Debería ir a echar un vistazo? Solo para ver si regresan los recuerdos_

Por mucho tiempo lo apla _zó_. No solo debido al dolor de cabeza o al hecho de que la mitad de los sueños eran pesadillas. Lo aplazaba porque tenía un sentimiento de que algo de lo que estaba enterrado podría ser peligroso. Podría ser algo que preferiría dejar olvidado. Pero al final, el sueño del hombre de ojos oscuros superaba su miedo. El necesitaba saber quién era el hombre, necesitaba saber por qué miraba a JaeJoong con tanta añoranza, amor y dolor en sus ojos. Y las pesadillas de HyunMin y la oscura criatura en la que se convertía; _un demonio de sangre,_ susurraba el fantasma de un pensamiento en su mente; aunque lo espantaban, no eran tan terribles como para que no se arriesgara para encontrar al hombre que de algún modo sabía que amaba

 

El callejón detrás del viejo cine era la única pista que tenía, y todos los sueños sucedían por la noche. Espero hasta que su mamá estuvo trabajando el turno nocturno el viernes, y entonces se puso su chaqueta y se fue

La verdad estaba ahí en algún sitio, tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que encontrar al hombre de oscuros ojos, no importaba lo que costara o cuánto lo dañara

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

-Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que habías salido de esta vida

 

El chico parado en la esquina parecía familiar, pero por alguna razón JaeJoong no podía ubicarlo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué un completo extraño hablaría con él? A pesar de que estaba a solo una cuadra del callejón, se paró y miró a la semi familiar cara

 

-Ah, hola – dijo tentativamente - ¿Te conozco?

 

-¿Te conozco? Yah ¿Qué clase de mierda es esa? ¿Te conozco? – el chico lo miró con total disgusto – Soy yo, HeeChul. Solo has estado fuera de esta vida por un mes o dos y  ya eres demasiado bueno para hablar con el tipo que te enseño los trucos de oficio, ¿eh?

 

-No, de verdad – JaeJoong dio un paso más cerca, todavía mirando al chico que se había llamado a sí mismo HeeChul. El nombre le sonaba familiar. Estaba empezando a captar algo; un recuerdo se levantó como una afilada roca bajo un delgado manto de nieve, y veía como la cara del chico fundía esa nieve. Pero seguía sin captarlo todavía – Eh – dijo intentando componer una sonrisa – Lo siento, eh… HeeChul shi. Es solo que he estado enfermo por un largo tiempo, y a veces mi memoria no es muy buena. Así que en serio. ¿cómo nos conocemos?

 

-¡Oh! – HeeChul sacudió la cabeza, su oscuro cabello  cubría parte de su cara – Has estado enfermo, ¿eh? ¿O alguien te dio tratamientos de choque para hacerte olvidar toda la mala mierda que hiciste?

 

-¿Yo? ¿Mala mierda?... ¿Qué cosa?

 

-Diablos, sí – HeeChul sonrió maliciosamente – Tu y yo, no vendíamos juntos por cosas, como unos seis meses. Ya sabes, chupar vergas, vender culos. No eras nada cuando te encontré, pero te enseñé cómo hacerlo, aún cuando KyuJongie me dijo que no debería

 

La memoria se iba centrando ahora, la nieve se fundía con rapidez, pero era difícil de creer para JaeJoong. Hombres horribles en trajes arrugados. Noches interminables pasadas en las esquinas, esperando recibir una seña a través de la ventada abierta de un coche

 

_-¿Cuánto?_

_-Chuparte la verga por 20.000, 25.000 por tragármelo_

_-¿SI? ¿Y cuánto por follar?_

Excepto que no le gustaba follar, ¿no? Solo vendía su culo cuando estaba famélico, roto ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo había sido capaz de hacer, hacer todo aquello?

 

HeeChul lo observaba de cerca, viendo aparentemente el reconocimiento en el rostro de JaeJoong

 

-¿Ya lo recuerdas? – preguntó sonriendo – Tú y yo, nos rompíamos buscándonos la vida en la calle de arriba abajo desde aquí hasta el viejo cine

 

La cabeza de JaeJoong se levantó con rapidez

 

-El cine, ahí es a donde voy

 

HeeChul frunció el ceño

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Esperas encontrarte con el señor bolsa de dinero allí de nuevo?

 

-¿Quién? – JaeJoong frunció el ceño. Mas nieve se fundía, más memorias se aclaraba… los silbidos y abucheos le hacían sentir barato. En ese tiempo, HeeChul y él habían salido corriendo  de unos abusadores. Evitando a los policías encubiertos, lo que no era difícil; ninguno de ellos se veían o actuaban remotamente gay, incluso cuando se suponía que intentaban comprar una follada.  Noches pasadas en el frío, esperando dar suficientes mamadas para ser capaz de pagar por una habitación barata en vez de pasar la noche en las calles

 

_Pero… ¿por qué estaba en la calle? ¿Por qué no estaba en casa con mi omma?_

-Ya sabes, tu ligue rico. Del que te jactabas la última vez que te vi. Antes de irte y desaparecer

 

-Yo… ¿desaparecí? – JaeJoong frunció el ceño tratando de recordar

 

_Ligue rico._ ¿Podría ser ese el hombre de sus sueños? ¿Aquél de ojos tristes y oscuros?

 

-Claro, en serio no recuerdas nada – HeeChul sacudió la cabeza - ¿Sabes? Es curioso que te presentes por aquí esta noche, porque había un tipo que preguntaba por ti

 

-¿Había? – el corazón de JaeJoong empezó a latir doblemente en su pecho. _Debió ser el hombre de mi sueño. ¡Tiene que serlo!. -_ ¿Qué es lo que quería?

 

-Dijo que había oído que te vendías por aquí, quería saber si seguías por los alrededores

 

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué le dijiste? – JaeJoong intentó mantener el entusiasmo fuera de su voz

 

HeeChul se encogió de hombros

 

-Le dije que no te había visto últimamente. Pero que solías trabajar en estas cuadras hasta el viejo cine. Parecía realmente interesado, y dijo que podría volver más tarde. Pensaba que podría estar buscándote, ¿cierto?

 

-¿De verdad? – JaeJoong no podía esperar más. Ese era el hombre, y ahora los detalles estaban empezando a regresar. _YunHo, su nombre era YunHo. Él decía que se preocupaba por mí, que me quería. –_ Eh… gracias, HeeChul shi – dijo mientras el otro chico lo miraba con la ceja levantada – Pero tengo que irme, ¿ok?

 

-Claro… lo que sea

 

HeeChul asintió, pero JaeJoong casi estaba corriendo por la acera, se dirigió al callejón tras el cine. _Ahí es donde estará esperándome. Y cuando lo vea, ¡Lo recordaré todo!_

Estaba tan seguro de que vería al alto hombre de ojos oscuros llamado YunHo al momento en el que posara un pie en el callejón, que terminó decepcionado al ver que estaba desierto. Excepto los contenedores de basura, no había nadie ni nada, sólo sombras

 

JaeJoong se quedó, escudriñando en la oscuridad. _Pero yo estaba tan seguro. Tan seguro de que estaría aquí. ¿Dónde está? Dónde…_

Sus pensamientos se cortaron abruptamente cuando una gran mano lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastró hacia el callejón

 

-Oye, pequeña mierda – dijo una voz ronca y terriblemente familiar – Sabía que aparecerías si esperaba el tiempo suficiente

 

Los ojos de JaeJoong se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero habría conocido  esa voz incluso si estuviera ciego

 

-¿HyunMin? – dijo, esperando que su voz no temblara mucho

 

-En carne y hueso – el fornido ex novio de su madre rio, exhalando duramente una nube de vapor alcoholizado en la cara de JaeJoong

 

JaeJoong intentó retroceder

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

-Viendo una película – la ronca voz goteaba sarcasmo

 

-¿U… una película? – JaeJoong quería salir corriendo, pero estaba congelado. Había algo, algo realmente grande conectado con este hombre que no quería recordar. Pero que pronto saldría a la luz. Podía sentir el olvido a su alrededor fundiéndose como el hielo en una roca durante el deshielo de primavera. El temido conocimiento iba a llegar, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo

 

-No estoy viendo ninguna película, pequeño imbécil – gruñó HyunMin, sacudiéndolo por el cuello de la camiseta. – He estado esperándote. El pequeño maricón con el que te prostituías me dijo que este era tu territorio

 

-Ya… ya no – JaeJoong intentó impedir que el terror dominara su voz - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 

-¿Qué tal un poco de tu culo? – HyunMin sonrió fea y lascivamente – Ya vez, no puedo tener uno regularmente ya que tu madre me echó, y como que lo extraño un poco. Fui a verla la otra semana cuando estabas en la escuela e intenté reconciliarme con ella, ¿pero sabes que dijo?

 

-No – casi murmuró JaeJoong

 

-Dijo que por culpa de que yo te echara, acabaste vendiendo tu culo para salir adelante. Dijo que nunca tendría nada con un hombre que había forzado a su hijo a vivir en la calle – HyunMin rio con un sonido horrible que hizo  que a JaeJoong se le revolviera el estómago – Supongo que todavía no sabe que no fue forzado en ninguna de las dos cosas. Amaste cada minuto de ello, admítelo. De otro modo ¿por qué viniste aquí e hiciste un jodido negocio de eso?

 

-Yo… yo… - JaeJoong cerró los ojos por un momento, no queriendo ver la vea cara de HyunMin, sus ojos inyectados de sangre. _No quiero saber. ¡No quiero recordar!._ Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, el hielo se había fundido y la memoria estaba casi libre. Era como si algún tipo de monstruo  prehistórico preservado para siempre en un glaciar hubiera vuelto a la vida, dos veces más voraz y demoniaco a como había sido antes de la congelación

 

-Así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te parece si follamos en la casa? – HyunMin presionó su cara contra JaeJoong, su aliento alcoholizado lo ahogaba

 

_En ese entonces también estaba borracho. Borracho cuando me lo hizo,_ pensó, y de repente toda esa horrible porquería le llegó de golpe. HyunMin empujándolo en el colchón, manteniéndolo presionado a pesar de la manera en la que lloraba y luchaba, penetrándolo, hiriéndolo

 

-…¡Suéltame! – JaeJoong se apartó del hombre, el pánico dándole fuerza. No fue solo la violación lo que había vuelto a él. Los meses vendiéndose, su primer encuentro con YunHo, el dulce y corto tiempo que había pasado con el vampiro antes… _¡Antes de que decidiera que ya no me quería!_

El pensamiento casi lo paralizó con un fresco dolor, pero de alguna forma, se mantuvo en movimiento, adentrándose más en el callejón. HyunMin estaba borracho, cosa que le haría ir más lentamente, pero también tenía su determinación, lo que significaba que seguiría yendo tras él, y estaba molesto. JaeJoong tenía que alejarse, tenía que llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera procesar todas las confusas y dolorosas memorias que estaban inundando su cabeza

 

Y el recuerdo más doloroso de todos, incluso peor que el de HyunMin, era YunHo poniendo una mano en su cabeza y murmurando “Olvida”. YunHo lo había enviado lejos y de alguna forma había limpiado su memoria para estar seguro de que JaeJoong no lo molestara más

 

_No me quería. Él no me quería,_ pensó JaeJoong mientras esquivaba los contenedores de basura, a solo unos centímetros de los dedos gordos y grasientos de HyunMin. _Nunca se preocupó por mí, él decía que lo hacía, pero no era más que una mentira ¡Una mentira!_

Estaba  casi al final del callejón. Si sólo pudiera llegar a cruzar a una calle más grande, sabía que podría perder a HyunMin con facilidad. Ya podía escuchar al hombre jadear y resoplar en su espalda. HyunMin siempre había sido un asno gordo, basándose en su peso superior y su fuerza para obtener lo que quería. Un clásico abusón. Así que si JaeJoong solo pudiera…

 

-¡Agh! – La exclamación salió forzada de él cuando corrió directo hacia el estrecho y huesudo pecho de alguien

 

-Vaya, hola – Una voz hueca sepulcral dijo en su oído, y unos largos y horriblemente delgados dedos  se curvaron cruelmente alrededor de sus brazos

 

JaeJoong miró hacia arriba, incapaz de resistirse, y miró hacia el interior de los ardientes ojos rojos de su pesadilla

 

_El demonio de sangre. ¡Es el demonio de sangre!_ Los pensamientos de pánico recorrían su cabeza, pero en lugar de terror, estaba lleno con un repentino sentido de rectitud, algo inevitable ¿No era esto como se suponía que debía ser? ¿Ser tomado por el demonio de sangre no era su meta? ¿Su destino? YunHo lo había rescatado de esta criatura la primera vez reclamándolo. Pero entonces decidió que no quería nada más con JaeJoong, y se libró de él. _Justo como HeeChul dijo, nunca puedes confiar en un cliente_

 

-Oye ¿Qué diablos? – HyunMin los había alcanzado, y estaba mirando al demonio con inquietud. El demonio lo ignoró

 

-Nunca pensé que te vería aquí de nuevo – dijo, mostrándole a JaeJoong una sonrisa tan blanca y fría como la luna - ¿No habías sido reclamado? ¿Por ese que pretendía ser mucho mejor que el resto de nosotros debido a sus gustos refinados?

 

JaeJoong asintió, incapaz de hablar

 

-¿Y dónde está ahora? – exigió el demonio - ¿Por qué no está protegiendo su preciosa propiedad?

 

-Él decidió que no me quería más – mientras decía esas palabras en voz alta, su corazón se sintió como si se estuviera quebrando en un millón de pedazos. Todo el dolor que sintió  cuando YunHo le pidió que se fuera estaba tan fresco y nuevo como si hubiera ocurrido por un minuto en lugar de hace un mes

 

_Dios,_ pensó con desesperación cuando la agonía del amor perdido se apoderó de él. _¡Ojala estuviera muerto!_

-Estúpido de él, entonces – el demonio de sangre lo miró con avidez, sus ojos rojos refulgiendo – Yo nunca habría dejado ir un bocado tan sabroso como tú

 

-Muérdeme, entonces – JaeJoong de repente se sintió temerario - ¿Crees que me importa una mierda? Él no me quería, e incluso borró mi memoria para que no pudiera volver y molestarlo. Así que adelante, muérdeme

 

El demonio de sangre se quedó inmóvil - ¿Estás ofreciéndome tu vena libremente?

 

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? – JaeJoong inclinó su cabeza, ofreciendo su garganta – Toma un poco, Tómala toda. A YunHo parecía gustarle. Por lo menos pensaba que lo hacía, hasta que se deshizo de mí

 

-Cómo desees – el demonio de sangre sonrió, con una expresión de maldad pura que expuso una boca llena de colmillos irregulares. Y entonces, atacó

 

JaeJoong sintió un dolor agudo, como una púa afilada excavando en su cuello. El sentimiento era el polo opuesto de la ola de placer sexual que había sentido cuando YunHo lo mordía, una punzante agonía, tan intensa que era difícil describirla y que le quitaba el aliento. La única cosa con la que podía compararlo era la primera y única vez que fue a una playa, era un niño y pisó una medusa. El palpitante dolor había durado horas, JaeJoong había llorado hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. Éste dolor se sentía igual, pero era mil veces peor y ubicado en la sensible piel de su cuello.

 

La paralizante agonía era demasiado intensa para las lágrimas. Pero seguramente, pensó, se acabaría en un momento. Podía sentir al demonio de sangre succionar con fuerza, sacando su sangre en un torrente constante. Y recordó a YunHo diciendo algo sobre drenas en menos de un minuto. A pesar de los picos gemelos enterrados en la vulnerabilidad de su garganta, JaeJoong se alegró

 

Pronto todo terminaría. El dolor de sus recuerdos, la violación, sus meses de prostitución, y sobre todo, la traición de YunHo; todo, pronto se iría. Su visión ya se estaba tornando gris y ondulada. Pronto la oscuridad se tragaría al mundo, y nunca tendría que sentir de nuevo. Nunca tendría que…

 

-¡Detente! ¡Suéltalo! – la profunda voz resonó en el estrecho callejón, llena con una autoridad sobrenatural que parecía imposible desobedecer. Era también dolorosamente familiar. JaeJoong supo quién era antes de que abriera sus ojos para enfocarlos a la alta figura que apenas podía ver por encima del huesudo hombro del demonio de sangre.

 

YunHo estaba de pie en el callejón, una mano retorcida en el cuello de HyunMin. Con otra, señalaba con severidad al demonio de sangre quien había dejado de beber de la garganta de JaeJoong y dio media vuelta para encararlo

 

-Déjalo ir – dijo YunHo, aunque era más como un gruñido. Había una luz dorada en sus ojos oscuros que le recordaban a JaeJoong a un ángel

 

_¡Me vino a buscar!_ Pensó, y entonces todo se volvió negro

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

-El chico es mío. Dámelo

 

YunHo tendió una mano y sujetó fácilmente al fornido hombre que, estaba seguro, era HyunMin. Había atrapado al bastardo escabulléndose de JaeJoong y del demonio de sangre, con el pensamiento de lo que había hecho y de lo que quería hacer todavía fresco en la memoria. Para YunHo no era tan fácil leer a los demás, pero algunos humanos proyectaban en voz alta, y este hombre borracho era uno de ellos

 

_Solo quería un poco de culo. El niño tiene una buena follada, jodidamente mejor que el coño de su madre,_ había estado pensando mientras recorría torpemente el callejón. _Y entonces aparece el otro hijo de puta. Qué demonios, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un monstruo?_

Ahí fue cuando YunHo supo que tenía más cuentas que saldar con ese borracho miserable el cual no parecía tener ningún inconveniente  en tomar aquello que no se le había ofrecido simplemente porque lo quería. Podía oler el frío hedor que despedía el demonio de sangre y oír su triste voz planteando algún tipo de pregunta. Pero no había forma de que permitiera  huir al violador de JaeJoong. Según las normas y tradiciones de los perdidos. HyunMin tenía una deuda  de sangre con él por haber herido gravemente a aquel que amaba y reclamaba como suyo. No importaba que el daño se hubiese producido en el pasado, antes de que conociera a JaeJoong. Los vampiros tenían mucha memoria y un sentido de la justicia brutal. HyunMin  había herido al chico que amaba, e iba a pagar por ello. Tan pronto como YunHo acabara de ocuparse del demonio de sangre

 

-¿Qué demonios? – HyunMin dijo cuando YunHo lo arrastró hasta el oscuro y sucio callejón

 

YunHo Gastó una décima de segundo en mirar dentro de los ojos de HyunMin

 

-Cálmate – contestó bruscamente, HyunMin dejó de protestar rápidamente. Tenía los ojos en blanco y abiertos de par en par, y simplemente asintió y se dejó arrastrar por YunHo

 

YunHo era consciente que podía haber usado demasiada fuerza con la orden y haber dañado el frágil cerebro del hombre, pero le importó muy poco. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la horrorosa escena que había delante de él. Había llegado a JaeJoong demasiado tarde, los colmillos del demonio de sangre ya estaban enterrados en el cuello del chico. Dentro de un momento JaeJoong se habría ido, desangrado más allá de la salvación. YunHo hizo lo único que podía hacer, basándose en su amor por JaeJoong y en el lazo que había empezado a formarse entre ellos, uso una voz poderosa, esperando evitar que el demonio de sangre terminara con su presa.

 

Y parecía ser su día de suerte, pues funcionó. El demonio dejó de alimentarse y se giró para encararlo, con JaeJoong todavía de pie y aturdido dentro del agarre del esquelético demonio. Pero no liberó a JaeJoong, tan sólo estaba de pie valorando a YunHo con una curiosidad hostil.

 

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Con qué autoridad me detienes? – exigió

 

Todo el cuerpo de YunHo estaba en tensión. JaeJoong estaba bajo el agarre del demonio de sangre, con la barbilla apoyada en el pecho. Le dolía verlo en esos brazos, pero no podía hacer nada, no hasta que el demonio de sangre renunciara a su control sobre él. Si intentaba arrebatárselo, el demonio terminaría lo que había empezado en un pestañeo. Ni siquiera YunHo podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la muerte de JaeJoong. El demonio de sangre debía dárselo por voluntad propia. Pero esa era como esperar que un perro hambriento y feroz abandonara un pedazo de carne especialmente sabroso. YunHo no estaba seguro de que su lazo con JaeJoong fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligar al demonio, pero sabía que debía intentarlo

 

-Te detengo por el amor que hay entre ese chico y yo, y el lazo que crece entre nosotros – contestó formalmente

 

El demonio de sangre le ofreció una sonrisa desagradable que expuso una boca llena de colmillos como astillas de hueso

 

-El chico dijo que lo echaste de tu lado, que fuiste tan lejos como para manipular su memoria y que así no pudiera encontrarte

 

YunHo se sintió horriblemente frustrado y triste. _¿Eso era lo que JaeJoong creyó cuando recuperó sus recuerdos? Que doloroso debió haber sido._ Que terrible creer que YunHo no lo amaba

 

-Quizás creo eso ahora, pero es falso – dijo, intentando mantener su voz calmada – Notoriamente falso, y te pido a ti ahora que me lo entregues o corras el riesgo de una grave ofensa

 

-Ofreció sus venas libremente – sus ojos enrojecidos brillaron posesivamente – Y creo que buscaba acabar con el dolor que le causaste. Intencional o no, lo destrozó hasta que deseó no tener que volver a soportarlo

 

-Eso… eso no puede ser verdad – Pero YunHo temía que así fuera ¿El recuperar de repente sus recuerdos había provocado que JaeJoong quisiera suicidarse? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida para detener el sufrimiento al pensar que YunHo no lo amaba?

 

-Pregúntale tú mismo – el demonio de sangre palmeó el rostro de JaeJoong con su larga y esquelética mano – Despierta – susurró en su oído – Parece que el pesado de tu salvador ha venido a reclamarte, si puede

 

-¿Qué? – los ojos de JaeJoong temblaron y se centraron en YunHo - ¿Qué estás… haciendo aquí? – susurró, sonando confundido

 

-Estoy aquí por ti, JaeJoong. Para devolverte a casa – YunHo deseaba abrazarlo contra su pecho, sostenerlo cerca, besar esos suaves y carnosos labios, tocarlo de todas las formas posibles. Pero no podía, no con el demonio de sangre aun agarrando los hombros de JaeJoong de forma posesiva

 

JaeJoong sacudió la cabeza

 

-No quiero… volver a casa. La escuela, los profesores, los amigos… no significan nada… nada… no sin ti

 

YunHo sintió como su corazón se rompía

 

-Me refiero a mi casa, JaeJoong. Nuestra casa, si te quedas conmigo

 

JaeJoong se quedó helado

 

-Pero… tú no me querías. Incluso… borraste mis recuerdos para liberarte de mí. Ese es el por qué… deje al demonio que me mordiera. Porque sin ti… ¿qué importancia tiene?

 

-JaeJoong – YunHo sintió como la garganta se le llenaba de dolor. Así que el demonio de sangre decía la verdad, JaeJoong realmente había ofrecido sus venas libremente. Ahora, según las leyes de los perdidos, JaeJoong era su propiedad para matarlo o hacer lo que quisiera. YunHo sabía que camino tomaría el malvado y anciano vampiro

 

-¿Estás satisfecho ahora? – gruñó el demonio – El chico es mío

 

-No sabía lo que estaba haciendo – YunHo dijo desesperadamente – Estaba fuera de sí, medio enloquecido de dolor porque pensaba que no lo quería. Cuando en realidad no podría estar más lejos de la verdad

 

El demonio hizo un gesto desdeñoso

 

-Ya has malgastado mi tiempo lo suficiente. La sangre de este chico es dulce, y tengo la intención de terminar. ¿Por qué no tomas tu propia presa y haces lo mismo?

 

-¿Mi propia…? – Las palabras del demonio lo hicieron comprender que aún tenía a un aturdido HyunMin, que miraba la escena que estaba teniendo lugar, con una expresión vacía. De repente tuvo una idea - ¡Espera! – levantó la mano para evitar que el demonio de sangre volviera a hundirse en el cuello de JaeJoong

 

-¿Qué pasa ahora? Me estas comenzando a molestar – el demonio frunció el ceño de manera amenazadora, pero YunHo apenas se dio cuenta

 

-Te propongo un trato – dijo, rezando para que el demonio aceptara su oferta – Este hombre de gran tamaño, quien seguramente tendrá sangre más que suficiente como para satisfacer tu antojo, por el chico – sacudió a HyunMin mientras hablaba, y éste tropezó hacia adelante, sus ojos aún vacíos fijos en el horroroso rostro del demonio de sangre

 

El demonio se detuvo

 

-¿Y con qué derecho ofreces el trato? ¿Estás seguro que no reclamarás a ese hombre como tu amante?

 

-Ciertamente no – YunHo sacudió la cabeza con disgusto – Pero él me pertenece a causa de una deuda de sangre por herir al chico. Iba a matarlo yo mismo, pero esto parece más adecuado. Tan sólo te pido que no lo trates con gentileza, él no fue gentil con mi amor – miró largamente a JaeJoong, quien le devolvió la mirada con confusión en sus suaves ojos

 

-Bien – claramente, el demonio lo estaba considerando – La sangre del chico es dulce, pero no queda mucha. Y el hombre, tal y como dices, parece tener una amplia oferta. Será algo así como comer el postre y después la entrada fuerte, pero… - asintió – De acuerdo. Pásame al hombre y yo te pasaré al chico

 

YunHo sintió un alivio tan grande que apenas podía respirar. Sacudió a HyunMin toscamente y chasqueó los dedos frente a los estupefactos ojos del hombre

 

-Despierta y afronta tu destino, violador – gruñó

 

-¿Uh? ¿Qué…? – HyunMin parpadeó y se fijó en el demonio de sangre que se cernía sobre él. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par asustados mientras el demonio le ofrecía una de sus sonrisas afiladas llenas de fuerza – Que… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esa cosa? – jadeó, todo en una misma respiración

 

-Eso es tu muerte, perro – YunHo volvió a sacudirlo, deseando poder romper su cuello – Ve y reúnete con ella – lo empujó con violencia a los impacientes brazos del demonio y, al mismo tiempo, atrapó a JaeJoong gentilmente cuando el demonio empujó al chico

 

-¿Qué demonios? ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! – las protestas de HyunMin se apagaron abruptamente cuando el demonio  lo envolvió con unos largos y esqueléticos brazos, que a pesar de su apariencia eran realmente fuertes, enterró el rostro en el cuello. Un torrente de sangre que parecía negra a la luz de la luna apareció de repente, y el demonio de sangre levantó la cabeza para lanzar un grito de alegría antes de volver a hundirla en la enorme herida que había hecho

 

-¿YunHo? – la voz de JaeJoong sonaba asustada, y estaba evidentemente demasiado débil como para estar en pie o caminar sin ayuda

 

-Vamos – sabiendo que debía llevarlo a algún lugar seguro, YunHo lo envolvió en sus brazos. Si no se ocupaba del veneno que el demonio de sangre había inyectado mientras se alimentaba de JaeJoong, podría ser demasiado tarde para salvar a su amante

 

-Pero… - JaeJoong miró lleno de miedo la escena de HyunMin siendo masacrado. Tal y como YunHo lo había pedido, el demonio no estaba siendo gentil - ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó al final

 

-A casa – mientras corría con su preciosa carga por el oscuro  y retorcido callejón, besó los negros y cálidos cabellos que tanto había echado de menos – Vamos a casa, JaeJoong. A nuestra casa

 

Condujo como loco, orgulloso de que su auto fuera construido para la velocidad, y los llevó de vuelta en tiempo record. Aunque fue todo lo rápido que pudo, aún estaba asustado de que fuera demasiado tarde cuando vio lo pálido y cansado que parecía JaeJoong. Lo cargó y lo llevó rápidamente a la habitación, intentando pensar mientras lo depositaba suavemente en la cama. Tenía que eliminar el veneno del sistema de JaeJoong rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, había una decisión que tomar.

 

Para poder extraer el veneno, debería darle una segunda mordida, pero la forma en que lo hiciera era importante. Si sólo lo mordía y succionaba sin otro contacto físico, JaeJoong y él establecerían un lazo, pero éste sería débil y tenue y no ataría a JaeJoong a él de por vida. Además, podía no salvarlo. Un lazo incompleto podía ser peligroso para el humano y fatal para el vampiro si se volvía contra ellos y drenaba la fuerza vital que debía preservar. Pero su propia seguridad no era lo más importante en la mente de YunHo, estaba preocupado por JaeJoong

 

Para que la segunda mordida fuera hecha correctamente, necesitaba estar dentro de JaeJoong, penetrándolo con su pene, mientras lo perforaba con sus colmillos. ¿Pero cómo podía hacer eso con el chico que amaba sabiendo cuanto le aterraba a JaeJoong ser penetrado? ¿Cómo podría hacer pasar a JaeJoong por la agonía del sexo cuando el recuerdo de su violación había resurgido y sin duda era tan freso como el día que ocurrió?

 

-Hey… - la suave voz distrajo a YunHo de sus frenéticos pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo para ver que los párpados de JaeJoong se habían abierto una vez más. Ahora había unas oscuras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, JaeJoong parecía enfermo y cansado, pero para YunHo, jamás le había parecido tan hermoso

 

-Hola – murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 

-Débil – JaeJoong intentó sentarse pero le fue imposible hasta que YunHo lo ayudó – Eso… el demonio me hizo algo, ¿verdad? Digo, además de tomar mí sangre

 

YunHo asintió gravemente

 

-Te inyectó su veneno, es la mejor forma de marcarte como suyo. Los demonios de sangre son muy posesivos con sus presas. Aunque no necesitaba marcarte realmente, puesto que le ofreciste tus venas

 

-Uh… si, lo siento – JaeJoong miró hacia otro lado – Yo, uh… normalmente no soy un suicida. Fue demasiado. Recordar todo lo que había pasado, recordar que no me querías…

 

-Pero te quiero – YunHo tomó la barbilla del chico hasta que sus ojos se encontraron – No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero, JaeJoong – dijo suavemente

 

-… Entonces ¿Por qué me enviaste de vuelta? ¿Por qué borraste mis recuerdos y así ni siquiera podría recordarte? – las palabras de JaeJoong sonaban enfadadas, pero sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente

 

YunHo suspiro

 

-Por tu propio bien. Cuando tu madre vino buscándote, comprendí lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Tenías toda una vida a la cual regresar, la escuela, una madre que te amaba y eres joven, demasiado joven como para tomar una decisión que afectará el resto de tu vida

 

JaeJoong frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirar a YunHo

 

-Puede que sea joven, YunHo, pero en términos de experiencia, creo que soy mayor que tú. He visto cosas, hecho cosas que me han hecho crecer rápido. Probablemente demasiado rápido, no lo sé, pero así son las cosas. Estoy más  que calificado para tomar decisiones sobre mi vida

 

-Supongo que tienes razón – YunHo le acarició la mejilla y lo miró pensativamente – Y ahora me temo que hay otra decisión frente a ti. Necesito extraer el veneno del demonio de sangre de tu sistema antes de que te mate, y hay dos formas de hacerlo – le dijo las dos opciones brevemente, intentando mantener su voz estable y tranquila mientras hablaba – Sé que es más pronto de lo que habrías deseado para dar este paso – dijo, viendo el miedo y la incertidumbre cruzar los bellos rasgos de JaeJoong – Pero me temo que debes hacerlo. Y respetaré lo que elijas. Sea vual sea el camino que decidas, estaré aquí para guiarte en él, pero la elección debe ser hecha pronto. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

La elección no era una elección de absoluto para JaeJoong. Sabía lo que quería, la cuestión era, ¿Quería YunHo lo mismo? Claro, el vampiro había dado algunas buenas razones para lo que había hecho, ¿pero realmente quería a JaeJoong con él de por vida? ¿Para la eternidad? Porque era eso a lo que equivalía. Todo su corazón estaba comprometido con YunHo, y sabía que él no se cansaría de vivir en un siglo ni le pediría al vampiro que dejara de morderlo. Estaba en ello a largo plazo, pero sólo si YunHo se sentía del mismo modo

 

Miro en los ojos oscuros mientras YunHo esperaba silenciosamente su decisión

 

-YunHo… - se irguió para tocar la mejilla del vampiro, pero entonces apartó la mano, asustado de estar pretendiendo demasiado. Pero YunHo parecía saber cómo se sentía

 

-¿Si? – murmuró, tomando la mano de JaeJoong y presionándola contra su mejilla - ¿Deseas preguntarme algo?

 

-Sí – JaeJoong tragó y se forzó a decir palabras – Creo… creo que tan sólo necesito saber si realmente me quieres. Del mismo modo que yo te quiero, quiero decir. Y no es solamente… solamente todo esto, tu gran casa y tus geniales autos – hizo un gesto con su otra mano para incluir todos los bienes de YunHo – Quiero decir, tengo un lugar cálido y seguro donde quedarme  ahora. Probablemente podría vivir con mi omma hasta que tenga ochenta y cinco años y a ella no le importaría. Pero no quiero. Por más que la quiero, estoy más allá de eso ahora, ¿sabes? Te quiero. Pero no a menos que tú también me quieras

 

-Oh, JaeJoong – YunHo lo acercó más y un lo envolvió con un brazo – No tienes ni idea de lo duro que fue para mí dejarte ir, lo mucho que lo lamenté, lo mucho que te extrañé. Salí esta noche porque no podía dejar de pensar y soñar contigo. Quería ver el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez, quería recordarte incluso si no podía verte realmente

 

JaeJoong sintió las lágrimas formarse

 

-Soñé contigo – susurró, devolviendo el abrazo – No sabía quién eras, pero sabía que te amaba. Yo… también salí esta noche buscándote, esperando encontrarte y recordar qué eras para mí

 

YunHo se apartó y secó tiernamente las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de JaeJoong

 

-¿Y qué es, JaeJoong? ¿Qué soy para ti?

 

-El hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida – susurró JaeJoong – Si… si realmente sientes lo mismo que yo

 

YunHo movió la cabeza en forma de reproche

 

-Sabes que sí. Pero para poder morderte de la forma apropiada…

 

-Tienes que follarme. Lo sé – JaeJoong asintió, tratando de mantener el miedo fuera de su voz. Los recuerdos de HyunMin estaban otra vez frescos. E incluso a pesar de que sabía que el bastardo estaba muerto y se había ido, todavía dolían

 

-… Hacerte el amor, no necesariamente follarte – dijo YunHo suavemente – Podemos hacerlo tan lenta y pausadamente como quieras, JaeJoong

 

-¿De verdad? – JaeJoong lo miró esperanzado. Su corazón, el cual había estado encogido en su pecho por el miedo, empezaba a relajarse

 

-De verdad – YunHo  inclinó su mentón y lo besó suavemente en la boca – No hay nada que desee más que mostrarte cuánto te quiero. Tan sólo dime cómo necesitas que sea, y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para no herirte

 

JaeJoong encontró las suaves palabras del vampiro increíblemente tranquilizadores. La idea de ser cogido, de ser follado, aún lo asustaba, pero no como lo hacía antes. Y si era el único modo de estar con YunHo para siempre, entonces lo haría sin dudar

 

-De acuerdo – murmuró, besando al vampiro nuevamente y sintiendo ligeramente los colmillos de YunHo detrás de sus suaves labios – Vamos a desvestirnos

 

JaeJoong quería quitarse su propia ropa y entonces quitarle la suya a YunHo, de la misma forma en que li hizo loa primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Pero aún estaba demasiado débil por el veneno del demonio de sangre. Intentó ser paciente mientras YunHo lo ayudaba a quitarse la ropa y entonces se quitaba su ropa, impecable, pero la mezcla de miedo y anticipación era demasiado fuerte para él como para aguantar más

 

-Bésame – susurró, atrayendo al vampiro en cuanto YunHo dejó caer su última prenda – Muéstrame que me quieres

 

-Con mucho gusto – los ojos de YunHo estaban medio opacados por la lujuria, pero JaeJoong aún podía ver destellos de preocupación en ellos de vez en cuando. Entendió que el vampiro realmente lo quería, tan sólo estaba tratando de ser cuidadoso y no herirlo. Saber eso hizo mucho más dulce el momento en que la boca de YunHo descendió sobre él, y le dio a JaeJoong un caliente y prolongado beso que pareció durar para siempre

 

A pesar de su débil condición y de los  recuerdos que jugaban a las escondidas, JaeJoong sintió que su verga empezaba a levantarse. El cuerpo duro y desnudo de YunHo presionándose contra el suyo probablemente tenía algo que ver con ello. Pero la ternura que sintió cuando el vampiro lo tocó también ayudaba. YunHo realmente haría cualquier cosa que pudiera para asegurarse de que fuera una buena experiencia

 

JaeJoong gimió suavemente cuando el vampiro volvió  a dejarlo en la cama y empezó a darle pequeños besos. Primero, bañó el lado sano del cuello de JaeJoong con la lengua, y entonces se movió cuidadosamente al lugar donde el demonio de sangre lo había herido. JaeJoong gritó levemente cuando YunHo se prendió de él, succionando fuerte sin llegar a morderlo. El punto en su cuello palpitaba y dolía, pero de algún modo entendía que lo que YunHo estaba haciendo era necesario. Y cuando la gran  y cálida mano del vampiro envolvió su verga semidura y empezó a acariciarla, empezó a encontrarlo también placentero, de una mantera profunda e intensa que difícilmente podría explicar, incluso a sí mismo

 

Finalmente, YunHo se apartó de su cuello y lo miró

 

-Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer sin morderte, JaeJoong, y aún hay mucho más veneno del que me gustaría dentro de ti ¿Estás preparado?

 

JaeJoong sabía lo que estaba preguntando, si estaba preparado para ser penetrado. Para ser follado. Y de repente, lo estaba. De repente no quería otra cosa que tener a YunHo dentro de él, reclamándolo, poseyéndolo, haciendo a JaeJoong suyo por el resto de sus vidas

 

-Si – susurró, arqueando la espalda y abriendo las piernas – Si, YunHo, te quiero. Sólo… tómalo con calma, ¿ok?

 

YunHo sonrió dulcemente

 

-Tan lento como quieras, dongsaeng. Espera aquí – desapareció por un momento y volvió tan rápido que JaeJoong difícilmente lo vio moverse. Entonces separó las piernas de JaeJoong y murmuró – Déjame prepararte primero

 

JaeJoong jadeó cuando sintió como algo frío y resbaladizo era aplicado en su apretada entrada. YunHo frotó y probó, acariciando suavemente alrededor de su botón y apenas entrando en él la punta de los dedos antes de retirarse, hasta que JaeJoong sintió que iba a volverse loco

 

-YunHo… por favor… - gimió, y el vampiro pareció saber qué necesitaba. Tumbado a lado de  JaeJoong en la cama, lo acunó con un brazo mientras continuaba acariciándolo

 

-¿Así está bien? – preguntó suavemente, y entonces JaeJoong sintió dos dedos largos y fuertes en él, ensanchándolo tan suavemente como era posible - ¿Estás listo para esto? – murmuró YunHo en su oído

 

-Sí… ¡Ah, sí! – JaeJoong cerró los ojos y gimió dulcemente mientras YunHo continuaba su tierna exploración. Eso había sido siempre una fantasía de él, tener un amante al cual le importara lo suficiente que él estuviera listo para tener sexo. Todos los otros hombres con los que había estado siempre tan sólo lo habían empujado dentro, sin importar si JaeJoong o no. Tener a YunHo tocándolo de ese modo. Acariciando dentro y fuera de su caliente entrada tan gentilmente con sus dedos, era casi demasiado. La verga de JaeJoong se sentía como si fuera a arder

 

-Estás tan hermoso cuando te abres para mí – susurró YunHo en su oído – No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de estar dentro de ti, JaeJoong. Quiero hacerte mío para siempre, quiero borrar cualquier otra marca sobre ti y marcarte como mío. Pero no quiero herirte

 

-No lo harás – JaeJoong jadeó y lo besó fuertemente en la boca – Te quiero en mí ahora, YunHo, te necesito en mí. Tan sólo métela despacio y sigue hablándome ¿de acuerdo?

 

-Será un placer – YunHo lo besó a su vez y entonces subió entre sus piernas - ¿Está bien esta posición?

 

JaeJoong sabía qué estaba preguntando. Cuando HyunMin lo había violado, lo había empujado boca bajo y lo había mantenido así con su peso. YunHo quería estar seguro de no traer de vuelta esos malos recuerdos

 

-Así está bien – le aseguró JaeJoong, llegando a acariciar la esculpida mejilla del vampiro – De este modo puedo ver tu cara y sabe… que eres realmente tú dentro de mí

 

-Bien – YunHo le sonrió y descendió para besarlo de nuevo. Entonces retiró sus largos dedos, y JaeJoong sintió la bulbosa y húmeda cabeza de la verga de YunHo presionando ligeramente contra su entrada - ¿Listo? – jadeó el vampiro

 

-Li… listo – tartamudeó JaeJoong, esperando que fuese cierto. Podía sentir los malos recuerdos revoloteando justo bajo los bordes de su mente, pero estaba luchando para no dejarlos emerger a la superficie. _Es YunHo_ , se recordó a sí mismo fieramente. _YunHo, no HyunMin. YunHo me ama. Nunca me haría daño_

 

YunHo pareció entender su lucha interior, porque lo besó de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos

 

-Mírame – murmuró mientras empezaba a presionar lentamente la cabeza de su verga dentro del cuerpo de JaeJoong – Mantén tus ojos en los míos mientras me tomas dentro de ti y ves cuanto te amo

 

-¡Dios! – JaeJoong gimió suavemente cuando sintió primero la cabeza y entonces el resto de la gruesa verga empezó a deslizarse dentro de él. Luchó contra el impulso de apretar e intentar detener al invasor. _¡Dios, YunHo es enorme!_ _Había olvidado lo grande que era YunHo, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me vendía. Mucho tiempo desde que HyunMin había…_ ¡ _No, no pienses en eso! ¡No ahora!_

 

-¿Estas bien? – YunHo detuvo sus lentos y cuidadosos movimientos y miró a JaeJoong ansiosamente

 

-Sí – JaeJoong asintió, esperando que fuera cierto – Sí. Estaré bien si tan sólo… tan sólo me hablas mientras tú… mientras me lo haces. Mientras me follas

 

-De acuerdo – YunHo sonrió y lo besó - ¿De qué debo hablar? ¿De lo estrecho y caliente que te sientes alrededor de mi verga? ¿De lo mucho que me gusta sentirte a mí alrededor? O quizás deba decirte lo hermoso que eres cuando abres las piernas y te sometes a mí – mientras hablaba con esa voz un poco ronca, JaeJoong podía sentir la gruesa verga hundirse más y más profundo en su estrecha y húmeda entrada. No estaba pensando de HyunMin ahora, ni en lo trucos que había usado. Su único pensamiento era lo bien que se sentía tener al hombre que amaba dentro de él, sentir a YunHo tomándolo del todo. Haciéndose dueño de su cuerpo tan completamente como ya lo era de su corazón

 

-¡YunHo! – gimió suavemente cuando el lago eje se hundió más profundamente en su cuerpo. Se sentía como su fuera a ser desgarrado, pero en el buen sentido. La incómoda tensión había dado paso a algo más, un placer tan intenso que era casi dolor

 

-¿Me sientes dentro de ti? – murmuró YunHo, sus ojos buscando el rostro de JaeJoong. Había una expresión de puro deseo en su rostro, necesidad mezclada con lujuria, mezclada con amor mientras alcanzaba el eje de JaeJoong entre ellos - ¿Me sientes tomándote? ¿Haciéndote mío? – mientras hablaba, JaeJoong sintió  la cintura del vampiro, las musculosas caderas contactar con su trasero y supo que YunHo estaba completamente dentro, finalmente llenándolo por completo. El conocimiento casi fue demasiado para JaeJoong, y una repentina oleada de necesidad lo sobrepasó

 

-Si, por favor tómame ¡Hazme tuyo! – medio susurró, medio gimió, mirando todavía dentro de los ojos de YunHo – Fóllame, YunHo. Muérdeme, no me importa. ¡Sólo hazme tuyo para siempre!

 

-Eso es precisamente lo que pretendo hacer – murmuró YunHo. Descendió al cuello, sus colmillos se hundieron profundamente exactamente en el lugar donde el demonio de sangre había mordido antes a JaeJoong. Pero esta vez, en vez de dolor, había placer, un profundo y brillante rayo de lujuria y deseo que pareció atravesar la verga de JaeJoong, aún prisionera en la mano del vampiro

 

-¡Si! – jadeó cuando el vampiro finalmente empezó a moverse dentro de él. Podía sentir la tensión en YunHo, el gran cuerpo que lo inmovilizaba en la cama estaba casi temblando. Pero a pesar de que YunHo tenía que contenerse para no empujar más duro y profundo, aún controlaba perfectamente sus movimientos

 

Con un largo y lento movimiento, deslizó su amplio eje casi fuera de la estrecha entrada de JaeJoong. Y entonces, igual de lenta y deliberadamente, empujó de nuevo, entrando hasta el final. Entonces lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que JaeJoong pensó que iba a enloquecer. Al mismo tiempo, YunHo acariciaba el eje de JaeJoong al ritmo de sus embestidas mientras continuaba succionando de su cuello

 

Las intensas sensaciones eran abrumadoras, casi demasiado. JaeJoong sintió como si su cuerpo tuviera una sobrecarga mientras YunHo lo follaba y lo acariciaba y lo succionaba, todo al mismo tiempo. Cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba tenso, empezando a correrse, pero la firme mano en su eje le dejaba saber que eso no iba a pasar hasta que YunHo estuviera listo para dejarlo

 

-YunHo – jadeó, llevando su mano hasta reunirse con la mano que lo estaba acariciando tan dulcemente - ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, necesito correrme!

 

Con un tirón final en el cuello, YunHo retiró los colmillos y besó el lado del rostro de JaeJoong. Y le susurró al oído

 

-Córrete entonces, JaeJoong. Córrete para mí mientras me corro dentro de ti y nos hacemos uno – empujó una vez más, duro y profundo dentro de la estrecha entrada de JaeJoong, al mismo tiempo que soltaba su abarre sobre la base del eje de JaeJoong, permitiéndolo alcanzar la cúspide a la que estaba tan desesperado por llegar

 

Con un gemido bajo, JaeJoong se dejó caer al vacío. Podía sentir a YunHo  pulsando dentro de él incluso cuando su propia verga lanzó un chorro sobre la cálida mano del vampiro. Y cuando el orgasmo corrió a través de ambos, sintió algo más, algún lazo indefinible como una telaraña de luz, pero tan fuerte como un cable de acero, había crecido de algún modo entre ellos. _Ahora estamos juntos,_ comprendió cuando el placer amenazó con consumirlo. Juntos, y nada ni nadie podrá separarlos jamás

 

Era un pensamiento hermoso, un sentimiento hermoso, ser parte de algo más grande que él mismo, ser dos en vez de uno. Y JaeJoong sabía que YunHo también lo sentía, porque el vampiro miró profundamente en sus ojos, lo besó gentilmente en la boca, y murmuró

 

-Mío – en un tono tan posesivo que hizo que el corazón de JaeJoong diera saltos en su pecho.

 

-Y tú también eres mío – le dijo a YunHo, sin respiración – Ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Para siempre, ¿verdad?

 

-Para siempre – prometió YunHo, y lo besó de nuevo – Para siempre y un día. Y no voy a dejarte ir nunca más

 

-Bien – JaeJoong se acurrucó felizmente contra el bien formado pecho de YunHo – Porque no quiero que lo hagas

 

 


	14. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, el último capítulo, o más bien, epílogo

YunHo observó cómo JaeJoong se preparaba para ir a la universidad. JaeJoong había recibido su carta de aceptación para la universidad cercana. Volver a los estudios fue una de las maneras en que la madre de JaeJoong aceptara su relación con YunHo. Tenía la esperanza de demostrarle a su madre que el “hombre mayor” en su vida era positivo, no negativo, para su influencia. Ella todavía no estaba muy contenta con el acuerdo, por eso siempre andaba a su alrededor. YunHo podía ser muy encantador y persuasivo cuando quería

 

-Te ves bien – le dijo a JaeJoong, quien terminaba de colocarse una camisa

 

-No lo sé – JaeJoong frunció el ceño – Tengo miedo de no encajar. Me refiero a que he hecho cosas que otros estudiantes no han hecho. Apuesto a que ninguno de ellos vendió su culo o su boca para tener dinero para el almuerzo

 

-¿Aun sigues preocupado por eso? – YunHo se levantó de la cama, donde había estado descansando mientras veía vestirse a JaeJoong, y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo – Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, amor – murmuró en los negros cabellos – Eres un sobreviviente, debes estar orgulloso por eso

 

JaeJoong suspiró

 

-Supongo que tienes razón. Y, además – sonrió y terminó poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de YunHo – Ninguno de ellos ha seducido a un gran vampiro malo, tampoco

 

YunHo gruñó de manera juguetona y apretó el agarre aún más

 

-No te burles de mí o no irás a ninguna parte, sea o no tu primer día de clases. Y si realmente deseas sentarte y tomar notas, lleva lo primero que te vi ponerte

 

JaeJoong arqueó una ceja

 

-¿Los pantalones rasgados y sin camisa?

 

-Te ves como un ángel, un ángel travieso y sucio, pero uno que no puedo resistir – le dijo YunHo – Recuerdo la primera vez que viniste a casa y yo solo quería hablar contigo. Y luego cuando me rogaste que si me podías chupar la verga

 

-Pudiste haber dicho que no – JaeJoong le sonrió y le dio un caliente beso en la boca – Lo que me recuerda, creo que hay tiempo para una chupada rápida antes de ir a clase

 

Mientras besaba su camino a lo largo del cuerpo de YunHo y llegaba a su verga, YunHo acarició los suaves cabellos negros y pensó en lo contento que estaba de haber ido al viejo cine a medianoche hace tantos meses atrás. Si no hubiera ido, JaeJoong nunca hubiera tratado de buscarse la vida con él, y ellos nunca se hubieran encontrado el uno al otro

 

Por primera vez en su larga vida, finalmente había conseguido una relación donde era tan amado como él estaba enamorado y se sentía de maravilla. Por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien quería pasar toda su eternidad. Algunos podrían pensar que JaeJoong era una inusual elección como amante y compañero, pero YunHo sabía que era diferente. No había nada que deseara más que pasar el resto de su tiempo en la Tierra haciendo a JaeJoong feliz

 

-Oh, JaeJoong – murmuró cuando el muchacho chupaba la cabeza de su eje en su boca

 

* * *

 

 

JaeJoong se lamió los labios limpiando cualquier rastro de semen, besó a YunHo, que aun tenía los ojos perdidos por el orgasmo que acababa de tener

 

-Tengo que irme – dijo guardando el flácido miembro de YunHo en los pantalones

 

-¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó YunHo con las manos en las caderas del chico, observando la entrepierna del chico

 

-Estaré bien – dijo JaeJoong – No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día

 

-JaeJoong…

 

-Estoy bien, descansa – dijo con una sonrisa, besando nuevamente al vampiro – Te veo luego

 

JaeJoong salió rápidamente de la habitación, sabía que una cosa llevaría a la otra, y realmente no quería llegar tarde. Llegó a la entrada, respiró hondo, su miembro estaba medio despierto, sabía que no debería haber hecho eso, sabía que no estaría satisfecho con solo darle una chupada a YunHo, quería más

 

Desde la noche en que por fin se entregó a YunHo, JaeJoong había desarrollado una cierta adicción a YunHo, y no sólo se trataba de la mordida, había algo más. JaeJoong se forzó a tomar la perilla de la puerta principal, tenía que ir a la universidad

 

No pudo evitar sonreír, preguntándose cuán diferente hubieran sido las cosas si no hubiera conocido a YunHo, tal vez nunca hubiera salido de las calles, tal vez ya estaría muerto, si en ese callejón no hubiera encontrado a YunHo,  lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto en manos del demonio de sangre, pero para su fortuna lo conoció, gracias a YunHo toda su vida cambio, y las malas memorias habían sido sustituidas con hermoso momentos con YunHo. Muchas veces se preguntó si todo esto era realidad o solo un sueño del cual estaba cerca de despertar.

 

Contempló la puerta. _Cuantas cosas cambiaron cuando cruce esa puerta._ De pronto sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cintura

 

-Pensé que no querías llegar tarde – dijo YunHo al oído de JaeJoong, este se dio media vuelta en los brazos, y rápidamente correspondió al abrazo

 

-Te Amo – dijo serio, aferrándose fuertemente al torso de YunHo, como si esperara que alguien se lo arrebatara

 

-Yo también te amo, JaeJoong – dijo YunHo dándole un beso en la cabeza, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que JaeJoong  solo lo abrazaba más fuerte – JaeJoong, ¿Qué sucede?

 

-Esto es la realidad, ¿cierto? – dijo en un murmullo - ¿No estoy soñando?

 

YunHo se separó del chico para poder mirarlo detenidamente, cuando vio los ojos de JaeJoong vio un poco de miedo

 

-No estas soñando – dijo YunHo besándolo suavemente – Es la realidad… nuestra realidad

 

A veces al amor viene en inusuales paquetes. YunHo estaba contento de haberlo conocido aún cuando venía en forma de un pequeño y hambriento meretriz de sangre, detrás de un viejo cine

 

 

FIN

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Como ya saben esto era una adaptación, a la cual le cambié el lugares, nombres y algunas cosas... quite varias y agregué unas cuantas más
> 
> Siento mucho las faltas ortográficas, y todo lo relacionado.
> 
> Gracias por leer la historia... ahora voy a publicarlo como la parte tres en el blog


End file.
